Zootama: Un zorro de alma plateada
by Janyo
Summary: Tras una noche de juerga y sin saber cómo terminó ahí, Nick hablaba con Judy, sin embargo, ella realmente no era su Zanahorias, sino la Zanahorias de alguien más. El torpe zorro es ahora sin quererlo el protagonista de otra serie: Sakata Gintoki, el samurái más idiota del universo. [Crossover Zootopia x Gintama] Capítulo 9:Mientras más preciada sea la carga, más pesada y difícil...
1. NO LEAN ESTE FANFIC

(Aburridas, únicas y detergentes notas de autor, si les aburre o no le entienden, sólo lean lo que está en negritas)

_**Notas de au…**_

_Una espada de madera cortó el anuncio con dicha descripción. En su lugar, las manos de un ser humano colocaron un letrero que decía con letras de colores y en japonés "¡No lean este fanfic!". El sujeto era un veinteañero rayando a los treinta de cabellos rizados y de color plateado (que parecía más azul celeste) y portaba ropas de samurái parecidas a la foto de la portada de este fic. El extraño espadachín, conocido como Gintoki, se volteó a ver a sus espectadores._

_**¡NO LEAN ESTE FANFIC!**_

_—¿Esperaban que fuera el autor del fanfic? ¡Pero era yo, Dio! —Se señaló así mismo con el pulgar y poniendo la cara del villano de otro anime._

_—¡Gin! Deja de tomarles el pelo a los lectores, y no actúes como otro personaje, vas a confundirlos más —dijo un chico de lentes mucho más joven, Shinpachi._

_—¡Toma esto Dio! —Una niña pelirroja, Kagura, recibió al de cabello plateado con una fuerte patada doble en la cara, derribándolo._

_—¡Ahhhhhhh! —se quejó el samurái._

_—¡Kagura! ¿Qué haces? ¡Es el verdadero Gin!_

_—Ya lo sé-aru. Sólo quise golpearlo por su pésimo Cosplay-aru —aclaró la niña de ropas orientales rojas y pantalones negros, tenía unos ornamentos chinos en el cabello y para ahorrarme descripciones, imaginen a Pucca pero como una monita china de anime ojizarca y pelirroja—. Es el peor disfraz de Dio que he visto-aru._

_—¡Ni siquiera estaba disfrazado, mocosa! —exclamó Gintoki, luego aclaró su garganta y continuó— Pero en fin, no alarguemos más este **intento de notas de autor, o más bien, advertencia para no leer este horrendo fic****.** —Tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió—. Queridos flans de Zootopia..._

_—Se dice Fans, Gin —lo corrigió el de lentes._

_—Cállate Shinpachi, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah sí!. Queridos fans de Zootopia y furros asquerosos…_

_—¡Gin! ¡No puedes insultar a los lectores así! Se podrían ofender y reportar al autor._

_—¡Pues que lo hagan, ese maldito ni debería llamarse así! Ese intento de ficker ni siquiera escribió una historia original, este dizque fanfic no es más que **una horrenda adaptación de nuestro anime mezclado con sus sueños húmedos y furros de una película de Disney que ni ellos mismos quieren**, ¡y no dejaré que los lectores pasen del capítulo 1 sin saber la verdad! —clamó molesto y dramáticamente el despeinado samurái._

_—¡Así es-aru! —Kagura habló—. En realidad **esta fea historia es una adaptación de un arco de nuestra serie-aru, Gintama**, la cual comenzó siendo un manga escrito por un gorila salvaje llamado **Hideaki Sorachi** y no por este autor sin talento-aru._

_—Chicos… —mencionó Shinpachi— este supuesto reclamo suena más informativo que queja..._

_—**Gintama** —continuó el de rizos plateados ignorándolo— trata de sobre mí, su valiente, asquerosamente guapo e increíblemente sexy protagonista, Sakata **Gintoki**, un samurái que vive en la época del **Japón feudal pero que fue invadido por una raza extraterrestre, por lo que samuráis y ninjas conviven con aliens y su avanzada tecnología en aventuras que destacan más por su absurda comedia que por sus asombrosas secuencias de acción, drama**, y lo más importan… ¡argh!_

_Kagura lo interrumpió con otra patada y ella tomó la palabra._

_—Gintama no tiene romance, ¡Son los papás-aru! Diga, no existen-aru, sólo son shippeos sin sentido inventado por sus fans y otakus vírgenes que no tiene nada mejor que hacer-aru._

_—¡Kagura! ¡Ya no sólo estás ofendiendo a los fans de Zootopia, también a los de Gintama! —gritaba alterado Shinpachi._

_—Atatata… —se quejaba Gintoki del dolor, luego se volvió a incorporar y miró a la chinita con molestia.— Sí, exacto, eso, el romance es casi inexistente en nuestra serie, pero el grotesco autor de este fanfic, un tal **Juancho**, quiere **hacer un feo crossover con Zootopia y Gintama**, y lo peor, quiere meter una antinatural pareja de Zootopia formada por una coneja y un zorro, **¡quiere enfocarlo en el Nicudy!**_

_—¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! —bramó Kagura con mucha exageración._

_—Pero eso no es lo peor de todo; este loco ha hecho una mezcla rara entre ambas series y de una forma que debería ser considerada ilegal. ¡El muy desgraciado **tomó el universo animalezco de Zootopia como base, haciendo que el fic esté más enfocado en los flans de de esa copia barata de "Sing" y poco o nada en Gintama!**_

_—Buaaaaaaaaa… —lloró Kagura con maquillaje corrido en el rostro, pese a no haber tenido la cara pintada hace unos instantes— ¿Por qué tienen que arruinar todo lo que amo?_

_—Lo sé Kagura, es horrible; por esa razón su historia tendrá como protagonista a ese zorro de pacotilla conocido como **Nick Wilde, quien iniciará la historia en un mundo alterno del universo de Gintama, pero combinado con los personajes de Zootopia.** Y debido a esto, **todos los personajes a excepción de Nick tendrán la personalidad de su contraparte de Gintama, por lo que el OOC y el AU abundará por montones****.** El. Peor. Crossover. Del. Mundo. Mundial._

_—¡Buaaaaaaaaa! No sé que dijo, pero suena horrible, ¡buaaaaaaaa! ¡Cof, cof cof…!_

_—Es muy sencillo, Kagura, un **OOC** (Out of Character) —Shinpachi se dirigió a la chinita— **es cuando un personaje no actúa de acuerdo a su personalidad original**. El** AU **(Alternative Universe) **es una serie que se desarrolla en un universo distinto al concebido originalmente**, ¿lo entiendes Kagura?_

_La pelirroja se secó un poco los ojos._

_—Gracias cuatro ojos, hubiera estado genial si te lo hubiera preguntado, pero gracias de todos modos. —Respondió la pelirroja con sarcasmo—. ¿En qué estaba? Ah sí, ¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Kagura siguió llorando a mares mientras se limpiaba los mocos en las ropas de Shinpachi, le tosía y le escupía en la cara._

_—¡Oye, Kagura, ya deja de sobreactuar! ¡Y deja de limpiarte conmigo! —exclamó el de lentes molesto._

_—¡Ejem! Como les decía, lo único que tiene de que ver con nuestro anime en esta historia es que **está basado en uno de los mejores arcos de Gintama**, cof, cof, y más ignorados, cof, cof: **La araña roja **(según el tarado del autor). Por lo que la historia es mucho menos original de lo que ya era y se limitará a **narrar dicho arco desde la perspectiva de ese torpe zorro haciéndose pasar por mí, Gintoki, siendo el mismo Nick de la película pero que terminó dentro de mi anime y viviendo mi vida, por lo que tendrá que acostumbrarse y seguirle el juego a todos antes de regresar a su serie.** La. Peor. Trama. Del. Mundo. Mundial. ¡¿Por qué no mejor te fusilaste la trama de Sword Art Online o hiciste un autoinserto, maldita escoria humana?!_

_—¡Argh! —gritó Shinpachi cuando la chinita pelirroja se sonó la nariz con la manga de su ropa._

_—Así es-aru, —Volvió a Kagura con el ánimo recuperado—, básicamente de eso tratará esta abominación-aru, por la que les pedimos, estimados lectores y degenerados fans de Zootopia-aru que…_

_—**¡****NO LEAN ESTE FEO FANFIC**(-aru)! —enunciaron Gintoki y Kagura al unísono._

_—¡Bueno, ya basta! —gritó Shinpachi y luego se serenó— Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz por esta historia, chicos; pero es muy grosero hablar pestes de un fic antes de que salga, hay que recordar que los fanfics son historias libres limitadas sólo por la imaginación de los fanáticos, si el señor Janyo quiere **hacer una historia para unir dos de sus series favoritas, Gintama y Zootopia, en una historia única**, dejen al pobre hombre ser, al fin de cuentas **sólo lo escribe por diversión y sin ningún ánimo de lucro**, reconociendo que **la historia, los personajes y sus derechos pertenecen a Disney, la editorial Shuueisha, y a sus respectivos dueños, y no a él. **Es sólo un fanfic chicos, simplemente si no les llama la atención o sienten que no representan bien a sus franquicias, pueden ignorarlo y seguir con sus vidas normales y… ¡AHHHH!_

_El chico de lentes no pudo terminar su aburrido sermón porque la chica de pelo naranja y el tipo de cabellera plateada lo tiraron al suelo y lo empezaron a patear._

_—¡Cállate maldito lamebotas! ¡No eres más que un vendido! —le gritó Gintoki sin dejar de atacarlo._

_—¡Así es-aru! ¡No eres más que un Janyo-bot pagado por el gobierno! ¡Pasa por tu torta y tu frutsi, maldito traidor-aru! —lo maldijo Kagura mientras pateaba sus costillas._

_—¡Basta chicos, ya basta! —chillaba el pobre Shinpachi mientras se cubría de los porrazos—. ¡Están exagerando todo!_

_Gintoki estuvo a punto de darle una patada más al pobre chico, pero se contuvo y sólo pisoteó uno de sus dedos._

_—¡Aayyyyy! —exclamó adolorido Shinpachi._

_—¡Tsk! Creo que tiene razón, Kagura, —susurró Gintoki, dejando de atacar a su propio compañero—. No tiene caso._

_—Cierto Gin, este cuatro ojos no lo vale, hay que actuar con madurez y no perder el estilo-aru. —Dicho esto, la chinita lo pateó una última vez en el estómago— Pero no puedo soportar a este idiota-aru, no puedo creer que compartamos el mismo anime-aru. —Le lanzó un escupitajo a la cara antes de darle la espalda._

_El chico se acomodó las gafas que milagrosamente no estaban rotas y después se reincorporó con lentitud y adolorido, apoyado por un palo de madera._

_—Además… Gin, Kagura —mencionó Shinpachi con una voz adolorida— ¿No han pensado que el autor es la figura más poderosa del fanfic en el que estamos ahora, y si lo hacemos enojar, nos podría ir muy mal?_

_—¿Qué? ¿El idiota del autor? ¡Ese fracasado no me asusta! No tiene las kintamas para ponernos un dedo encima, ¡somos sus personajes favoritos! El idiota tiene corazón de pollo, por eso nunca escribe cosas sangrientas, dramáticas o Angst._

_—Muy cierto-aru. Además, él es un tipo masoquista, le dices un insulto y el muy babas se ríe-aru; además-aru, su fic es popo, le estamos haciendo un favor ahuyentando a **sus lectores potenciales que seguramente dejarían comentarios** muy crueles o posibles demandas-aru, ¡Hasta debería agradecernos-aru!_

_—¡Tienes toda la boca llena de razón, Kagura! —dijo Gintoki en un tono animado— Además, **¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarnos si ya de por sí no salimos en su fic, eh?** ¿Humillarnos en cada uno de los capítulos? ¿Escribir una historia de "rayita" o "Tú x" de nosotros? ¿Dedicarnos un fanart con lo mal que dibuja? **¿Hacer un fanfic con Arjona de mí?**_

_—De hecho, Gin…_

_—¡Cállate Shinpachi, eso nunca ha pasado y jamás volverá a pasar! ¡Deja de hacer publicidad de sus fics en las notas de autor, idiota!_

_—¡Si cuatro ojos, cállate-aru! El punto es que somos intocables, el autor no nos puede hacer na…_

_Un potente relámpago les cayó encima a los tres y que pareció chamuscar a todos; una enorme cortina de humo cubrió a los tres personajes de Gintama._

_—¡Les dije que no se metieran con el autor! ¡Estamos perdidos! —exclamó Shinpachi exaltado._

_—¡Silencio idiota! —Lo interrumpió Gintoki— Él sólo quiso asustarnos, ese trueno ni siquiera me dolió… ¿o a ti sí Shinpa…? ¿Shinpachi? ¿Kagura? ¿¡Qué cara…!?_

_La nube de polvo se esfumó y en vez de revelar a los tres personajes humanos, en su lugar había 3 animales antropomórficos. Gintoki tenía sus mismas ropas, pero ahora era un zorro rojo, idéntico a Nick Wilde pero con el característico cabello plateado de Gin y los ojos de pez muerto que eran color vino en vez de ser verdes; Kagura era una zorra voladora, que es básicamente el más grande de los murciélagos, mantenía su mismo look de Pucca y con los ornamentos de su cabeza ahora estaba encima de sus enormes orejas puntiagudas; finalmente, Shinpachi era un carnero de la estatura de Kagura, con cuernos muy pequeños y sus característicos lentes redondos._

_—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —rió Gintoki— Ay, pero que zonzos, ¡los convirtieron en animales! A Zura le va encantar esto, ¡Ja, ja!_

_—¡No seas idiota Gin, a ti también te convirtieron!_

_La carcajada del zorro con cabellera de plata cesó enseguida. Se llevó las manos a la nariz que ahora eran patas y un alargado hocico vulpino respectivamente, luego puso sus nuevas zarpas en sus puntiagudas y tiernas orejitas zorrunas, finalmente intentó darse unas nalgadas en sus prominentes y bien dotadas pompis, pero en su lugar, se topó con una enorme, suave y sedosa cola._

_—¡Oh no! —exclamó Gintoki, llevándose las patas a los costados de su cara— ¡Me convertí en aquello que juré destruir! —La mirada del zorro Gin mostraba una angustia y terror tremendo, parecía que se volvería loco en cualquier momento. —¡SOY UN PINCHE FURRO! —bramó Gin fuera de sí, lastimando los ahora sensibles oídos de sus compañeros._


	2. Inténtalo todo, excepto

_**Capítulo 1: ¡Inténtalo todo! Excepto mezclar Vodka, Ron y otros productos etílicos.**_

* * *

—_«No lo vuelvo a hacer…»_

Nick Wilde acababa de decir la mentira más grande del mundo después de la famosísima "No eres tú, soy yo". Tras tener una fuerte discusión con cierta conejita y no haber terminado dicha plática con los mejores términos, el zorro, como el animal torpe y cobarde que era, fue a ahogar sus penas en alcohol. En el bar de Joe, con Finnick y Flash de compañía, Nick bebió y bebió hasta que la cantina del viejo hipopótamo cerró.

En el tiempo presente, Nick no recordaba cómo terminó ahí, pero sí que tenía una resaca fuertísima, porque la cabeza le dolía y no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido; a duras penas consciente, sabía de que había bebido hasta desfallecer otra vez y prometió algo que nunca nadie logra cumplir.

Abrió los ojos por fin y esperó que la luz de la mañana lo cegara y pudiera a poner en marcha su cabeza otra vez, pero esta nunca llegó. Por alguna razón se encontraba de pie y no recostado, y lo primero que vio fueron las luces anaranjadas propias del ocaso y por una razón más extraña no estaba en ninguna locación conocida, y es que en realidad, aún desconocido para él, ya no se encontraba en Zootopia ni en ningún lugar de aquel plano existencial.

El zorro estaba afuera de una amplia casa de madera, de arquitectura del periodo Edo, una época del Japón antiguo, al igual que las viviendas aledañas, era evidente que pertenecían a un barrio pobre de la misma calaña, dicha locación parecía estar distante por bastantes siglos de los avances tecnológicos de Zootopia; sin embargo, pese a la claridad del cielo crepuscular, este estaba invadido por algunos cables de electricidad y telefónicos conectados en enormes postes de concreto, y si se miraba con más detenimiento el horizonte, podía verse que el supuesto poblado de la época medieval japonesa estaba rodeado por antenas de radio y construcciones que no pertenecían a dicho periodo, incluido un enorme rascacielo que quizás era más alto que el edificio más grande de Zootopia. Como si no pudiera verse aún más fuera de lugar, cerca de esa enorme y brillante torre de concreto había algo aún más irreal: eran barcos, enormes embarcaciones que en vez de surcar los mares se encontraba sobrevolando el cielo de aquel lugar conocido como Edo y manteniéndose en el aire con propulsores traseros que eran más propios de naves espaciales que de un barco nipón tradicional.

—_«¿Qué clase de cyberpunk barato es este?»_ —pensó un confundido y aún crudo Nick Wilde— _«Debí hacerle caso a Joe y no mezclar tequila, ron, whisky, vodka, vino, cerveza, jugo de arándano, alcohol de 96, leche de fresa, agua del florero, jarabe para la tos marca Krusty, prenderle fuego y… dejar que Finnick me lo arrojara a la cara cuando le dije que me tiraría a su mamá de nuevo si no se lo tomaba.» _—Recordó Nick de corrido y a la perfección pese a que no podía recordar otra cosa más que esa bochornosa escena inducida por la ebriedad del momento—. «Ah sí, y beber como padrino de boda, sabrá el cielo y la tarjeta de crédito de Flash cuánta cerveza tomé para olvidarme de todo y alucinar tremenda estupidez». —El vulpino puso una pata en su barbilla y luego entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la extraña figura gris con negro enfrente de él—. _«Que extraño, jamás había soñado algo así de loco, esto es nuevo; ¿qué sigue? ¿Ver a Finnick midiendo 2 metros? ¿Al jefe Bogo en calzones?»_ —Tiritó asqueado—. _«¿Zanahorias con enormes pechos?»_

Fuera cosa del destino o signo de su mala suerte, la vista de Nick se esclareció al poco tiempo y como si se le hubiera aparecido de repente, notó la presencia de la última mamífera que quería verlo en ese estado delirante.

—_«¿¡Za-Za-Za…!? ¿¡Zanahorias!?»_ —gritó para sus adentros el intoxicado vulpino.

Enfrente de él estaba la coneja más importante de su vida y a la que había lastimado ayer en una más de sus metidas de patas provocadas por ocultarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga y que, terminó por herirla. Sin embargo, todo miedo referente desapareció enseguida cuando examinaba cuidadosamente a la hembra delante de él, quién pese a ser bastante idéntica a Judy Hopps, no era la misma presa con quién habló hace unas horas.

La supuesta Zanahorias tenía el mismo pelaje, las mismas orejas y el mismo par de ojos púrpura tan único y particular de ella, pero resaltaba que su cara ahora estaba adornada por dos vistosas cicatrices de las cuales ya no crecía pelaje: una línea vertical que bajaba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla mientras que una raya horizontal adornaba su frente del centro a su siniestra; pese a la marcada imperfección facial, la belleza con la que conoció a Judy se mantenía intacta, salvo que ahora la coneja tenía un semblante más serio y menos optimista, cualquiera diría que era otra chica, especialmente un amigo tan cercano como Nick.

Como si esto no fuera suficiente, la hembra no tenía su clásico traje de policía o algún atuendo familiar para el zorro; la presa portaba un provocativo kimono negro, un vestido tradicional japonés; esta prenda sólo tenía una manga larga en su brazo izquierdo y era adornado por un estampado de zanahorias naranjas a lo largo de la oscura tela, en la parte baja se partía a la mitad y dejaba ver sus tonificadas piernas que estaban cubiertas por unas medias de red, y para completar el atuendo de _Femme Fatale_, la coneja usaba unas poco comunes botas de tacón alto, algo que Nick jamás imaginó ver en Judy.

Sin embargo, ninguna de estas características fue lo que hizo que el zorro pensará que se trataba de otra Zanahorias, pues dos enormes razones en ella le hicieron ver a simple vista que no era la misma Judy que él conocía.

—_«¡Mira el tamaño de esos magumbos!»_ —gritó mentalmente el zorro cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los llamativos pechos de la chica. En verdad debía estar soñando porque era imposible que su amiga tuviera esas proporciones. Si bien no eran los senos más grandes que hubiera visto, en Judy, sí que lo parecía, calculaba que para una fémina de sus medidas debería ser entre cop (según sus estimaciones mentales). En verdad tendría que estar en coma o estado vegetativo para tener alucinaciones tan alocadas y tan vívidas, eran tan irreales que se moría por experimentar qué tan verídicas eran sus visiones con su propia pata.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Gintoki? —La coneja enfrente de él interrumpió sus pensamientos y por fin regresó a la realidad, o esa realidad en la que se encontraba.

¿En qué estaba pensando ese zorro libidinoso? Ni en su mundo o en cualquier otro la hembra lo dejaría tocarla, incluso en un sueño, ella le arrancaría la zarpa antes de que siquiera le pusiera una pata encima. Además, Judy era su amiga, la respetaba y le temía en partes iguales para aprovecharse de ella incluso en sus más alocadas fantasías, y en una tentadoramente conveniente.

El zorro agitó la cabeza y decidió mejor hablar con su compañera policíaca y de ser posible, encontrarle algo de lógica a ese extraño mundo.

—Zanahorias, ¿qué hago aquí?

—¿¡A quién llamas 'Zanahorias', idiota!? —le dijo ella de manera golpeada y con una voz más grave y molesta de lo normal—. ¡No te pases de listo conmigo, Gintoki, y hazlo de una maldita vez!

—¿Gintoki? —preguntó confundido el vulpino—. ¿A quién te refieres?

—¿Cómo qué a quién? ¡Pues a ti, tarado! ¿Ves a algún otro samurái desaliñado por aquí?

—¿Samu... qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas Zana…?

Cuando Nick alzó su pata, notó que su propio brazo estaba cubierto por una manga larga de color blanco, inspeccionó con más detenimiento y notó que portaba una vestimenta que nunca había visto en su vida; su traje era compuesto por un raro yukata blanco con un diseño de olas azules en el borde de las extremidades, la prenda japonesa estaba mal colocada, pues mientras que su brazo izquierdo era cubierto por esta, el resto de su cuerpo no, su vestimenta no estaba completamente cerrada y dentro de este tenía un pantalón y una camisa negra que tenía bordes rojos en el cuello; por último, tenía un cinturón por encima de su traje del cual colgaba una espada de madera, dando a duras penas un look de samurái. El zorro estaba bastante confundido y no entendía nada.

—Zanahorias, ¿qué significa?

—¡Ya deja de llamarme así o te romperé un dedo, Gintoki! —Lo amenazó tajantemente. —Ahora deja de jugar y tócame de una vez para que podamos continuar con la misión, ¿quieres?

A Nick casi se le cae la mandíbula tras oír la orden de la hembra. Luego saboreó su hocico con su lengua y miró a la hembra con una sonrisa pervertida; Judy inmediatamente alzó las orejas y lo miró con algo de rubor en los ojos pero no se movió cuando vio que el vulpino acercó una pata a su abdomen.

—¡Me canso ganso…! —Exclamó excitado el zorro, pero a los dos segundos se detuvo, agitó su cabeza y apartó la pata enseguida—. ¡Es decir! ¿Cómo que te toqué Zanahorias? ¿De qué rábanos hablas?

—¡Qué no me llames Zanahorias! Y ya te lo dije Gintoki, te demostraré que renuncié a ser hembra hace mucho tiempo. Así que adelante Gintoki —La supuesta Judy extendió sus patas, como invitando al macho a tomar un poco de fruta de una canasta y elegirla personalmente con la pata—. Tócame y verás que no te haré nada, demostrándote así lo fuerte que soy y que no queda ninguna pizca de hembra en mí.

Pese a tan jugosa oferta, Nick no se tragaba ese cuento. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, aún para ser un sueño, alucinación o efecto secundario del alcohol, no dejaba de sentir que era incorrecto hacer lo que la chica le pedía casi a gritos.

—¡Estás loca Zanahorias! No voy a tocarte y menos sin saber qué rayos está pasando, ¿por qué me pides algo así? ¿Y por qué diantres estás vestida de esa forma? Y por todos los cielos, ¿¡por qué tienes tremendas toronjas en vez de tus lindas moritas!? —exigió Nick confundido.

La supuesta Judy se ruborizo un poco, pero luego mantuvo con dificultad un rostro sereno rayando a lo molesto, tomó al alterado zorro de la solapas de su yukata blanco y lo acercó a ella.

—Déjate de idioteces Gintoki —le demandó ella—. ¡Déjate de jugar y compórtate cómo el macho que se supone que eres y tó-ca-me! —Exigió eso último con cierta dificultad como si quisiera y no quisiera al mismo tiempo la extraña orden que le pedía.

—¡No voy a hacerlo! —respondió Nick con un caballerismo que él mismo desconocía.

—¡Tócame! —repetía ella molesta.

—¡Qué no voy a…!

El zorro se detuvo cuando al tratar de tomar a la coneja por los hombros, notó que en su pata una enorme araña negra había descendido sobre la zarpa de Nick. Enseguida y sin pensarlo, un miedo irracional lo invadió y soltó un grito más propio de una fémina que de un macho adulto.

—¡Ayyyyyy, una araña! ¡Quítamela!

Nick bramó aterrado y apartó su pata al mismo tiempo que alejaba su cuerpo hacía la dirección de la hembra. El macho terminó pegado a Judy con su nuca aplastando los pechos de ella. El cobarde zorro no se había percatado de esto pues estaba ocupado viendo donde había quedado el arácnido y no se calmó hasta que sintió una suave y esponjosa almohada en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

La supuesta Judy miraba con un rostro inexpresivo al vulpino que descansaba la cabeza sobre su delantera, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, a ella le costaba mantener la compostura y un ligero rubor ya cubría sus pómulos; apretó ojos y boca en un intento por no mostrar la pena que experimentaba al tener un macho recostado sobre una parte de ella que nunca imaginó que en verdad la hiciera sentir incómoda.

Por su parte, Nick cayó en la cuenta muy tarde que Zanahorias ya no estaba a la vista y que su cabeza ahora reposaba en un par de protuberancias suaves. Sin saber por que motivo, ya sea por la curiosidad característica de los zorros o mera estupidez, Nick dirigió su pata desde atrás y tomó uno de los senos de la chica, como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, lo estrujó (in)voluntariamente tres veces y sintió que al menos eran reales.

—Esto… Zanahorias… —masculló inseguro y con miedo en la voz.

Los ojos púrpuras de la coneja se llenaron de una rabia incontenible, su rostro se volvió paulatinamente rojo por completo y la expresión que puso a continuación denotaba una cólera explosiva e inmensurable. Aprovechando que la espalda de Nick estaba delante de ella, abrazó al chico y entrelazó sus propias patas, luego las puso alrededor de su vientre y, con una gran fuerza alimentada por su ira, levantó al zorro en el aire con un particular 'abrazo' y le aplicó una tremenda llave de lucha libre que envió el cuerpo del vulpino de adelante hacia atrás con suma brusquedad, azotándolo violentamente contra la vivienda.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS TOCANDO!?

La supuesta pared a sus espaldas, que era en realidad una puerta corrediza de papel, se rompió enseguida tras el suplex alemán que la chica aplicó al pobre infeliz; el movimiento fue tan devastador que la cabeza de Nick impactó contra el suelo y atravesó el piso de madera mientras que sus piernas quedaron volando en el aire. Aún en el suelo, la supuesta Judy seguía abrazada de la cintura del zorro, asegurando haber causado el mayor daño posible.

Sin nada de prisa, la coneja lo soltó de mala gana y aún avergonzada con ella misma por haber sido tan tonta, había subestimado a ese zorro, al fin de cuentas y sin querer reconocerlo, sentir la pata del macho magullar sus senos la hicieron sentirse débil y sensible por un momento, como una hembra, una hembra a la que había renunciado ser hace mucho tiempo.

—¡No se muevan desgraciados!

Detrás de ellos o propiamente dicho, dentro de la casa a la que habían irrumpido, había reunidos varios zorros, lobos y otros cánidos sin pelo y con distintos tatuajes de araña sobre su piel; claramente los tipos eran unos matones que los amenazaron sacando sus garras y mostrando sus colmillos.

—¡Tsk! —La coneja emitió un sonido con la lengua de mal humor al sentirse acorralada y superada numéricamente.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Nick permanecía enterrada sobre el tatami de la habitación con su cuerpo aún boca abajo y sus piernas, que por fin cayeron, lograron alcanzar el suelo. El zorro no podía creer que Zanahorias actuaría de manera tan violenta, aunque tampoco le sorprendía del todo; sin embargo, tenía la noción de que algo (además de sus huesos) no estaba bien y que la situación en la que estaba no podía ser nada normal.

—_«¿Qué hice para terminar en este embrollo?»_ —se cuestionó internamente sabiendo con seguridad que algo mal había hecho en su vida para terminar en esa habitación doblado como un pretzel.

* * *

_**Notas de Au…**_

_El letrero de "Notas de autor" seguía cortado y a la mitad en el piso. Encima del letrero anterior que decía "NO LEAN ESTE FIC" había sido tachado y a un lado de este escribieron la frase _

_**¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO!**_

_Un zorro rojo que representaba a Gintoki y la zorrita voladora que tenía las mismas ropas de Kagura, permanecían en el piso arrodillados con su frente casi tocando el piso. Cada cierto tiempo los dos hacían una reverencia y repetían la muletilla:_

_—¡Lo sentimos mucho(-aru)! —recitaron al unísono con mucha tristeza._

_—Por favor —dijo Gin en tono suplicante— sr. autor, no quiero ser un cochino furro, por favor, devuélvame mi estúpido y sensual cuerpo de humano. Todo era una broma, sólo queríamos hacer más interesante su fic —Lloraba el vulpino con un mechón de cabello plateado en la cabeza—.¡Perdónenos por favor y regrésenos a la normalidad!_

_—¡Sí, por favor-aru! —La chica murciélago con voz de la chinita rogaba entre sollozos— Todo es culpa de Gin, ¡todo fue su idea-aru! ¡Castíguelo a él y déjeme ser la protagonista más bonita y hermosa de Gintama y la Shonen Jump otra vez-aru!_

_—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fue mi idea? ¡Mocosa! ¡No trates de salvarte usándome como chivo expiatorio! ¿Así agradeces que no le diga al horrorosamente guapo autor de este grandioso fic que fue tu idea hablar mal de él, niñita?_

_—¿A quién le dices niñita, pinche furro-aru?_

_—¿Besas al calvo de tu padre con esa boquita? ¿Y al sadista ese también?_

_—¡No me vuelvas a mencionar a ese idiota, pelos de elote!_

_Gintoki y Kagura versión Zootopia se agarraron de las greñas y comenzaron a pelear como… animales salvajes (aunque como humanos siempre se habían comportado así) y como de costumbre, la chica iba ganando._

_—¡Atatatatatatata! ¡Mi colita, mi colita! —chilló Gin sintiendo un fuerte tirón de su nueva extremidad._

_—¡No volverás a meterte conmigo ni a convertirte en un mono gigante a la luz de la luna llena si te la quito!_

_—¡No soy un Sayajin, niña estúpida! ¡Ayayayayay, mi colita, mi colita!_

_—¡Chicos, ya basta!_

_Al lugar entró un carnero de lentes, era Shinpachi, la voz de la razón del grupo. Al verlo, Kagura soltó enseguida a Gintoki y los dos fueron hacia él corriendo._

_—¿Qué pasó Cuatro Ojos? ¿Qué te dijeron los peces gordos de aquí-aru?_

_—No los llames así Kagura. Como les había comentado, fui a las oficinas de Fanfiction net, y me dijeron que es un fanfic y no pueden hacer nada, el autor tiene libertad en hacer lo que quiera con su historia, ergo, con nosotros también._

_—¡NOOOOOOO! —exclamaron los dos depredadores, extendiendo patas y alas al aire como Darth Vader en el episodio III._

_—Calma chicos, y dejen de hacer referencias, esto no ayuda._

_—Mejor dinos que dejemos de respirar, Patsuan._

_—¡Nos destruirá a todos! ¡Nos destruirá a todos! —empezó a gritar Kagura imitando al personaje de cierta caricatura— ¡Nos destruirá a todos! ¡NOS DESTRUIRÁ A TODOS!_

_—En serio chicos, cálmense, no todo está perdido. Tengo buenas noticias._

_—¿¡Qué!? —Los otros aullaron sorprendidos._

_—¿Qué es Cuatro Ojos? ¡Suelta la sopa-aru!_

_—Bueno… —Shinpachi se acomodó los anteojos—. Antes de venir aquí aproveche y pasé a hablar con el Sr. Janyo._

_—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Gintoki puso una cara absorta y muy dramática._

_—¡Lo sabía! Mendigo Gafotas, eres un vendido-aru! ¡De seguro eres un maldito cómplice de la mafia del poder-aru! —La chica murciélago tomó al carnero de su camisa y amenazó con morderlo hasta que sintió las patas de Gintoki sostenerla por los hombros._

_—Espera enana, primero oigamos lo que tenga que decir, si no yo misma te ayudaré a golpear a esta ovejita corrupta._

_—¡Qué no soy nada de eso, estoy de su mismo lado chicos! —Shinpachi exclamó bastante enojado, pero enseguida se calmó y aclaró su garganta—. Hablé con el sr. autor y me dijo que podría regresarnos a la normalidad siempre y cuando le hagamos un favorcito._

_—¿Te refieres… a esa clase de favorcitos? —dijo Gintoki sorprendido— Bueno Patsuan, en ese caso regresa con él y entrégate completamente, Shinpachi. ¡hazlo por él equipo! ¡Da las nalgas por nosotros, diga, tu vida!_

_—¡No me refiero a esa clase de favores, idiota! —gritó el mamífero de lentes indignado—. Y no hagas chistes sucios, este es un fic de clasificación T, pero no te pases de listo. Si rerportan al autor por romper las reglas o algo le pasa antes de acabar el fic, nos quedaremos así para siempre._

_—¡Tsk! Rayos, plan B descartado…_

_—¡¿Cómo qué plan B!? ¡Ejem! En fin, no, el sr. Janyo se refería a que hiciéramos algo por él y que a cambio él nos regresará nuestro cuerpo original._

_—¿Algo a cambio-aru? ¿Cómo un sacrificio-aru? ¿Un sacrificio humano-aru, diga animal-aru? Bueno, en ese caso-aru…_

_Kagura tenía las ropas oscuras, muy parecidas a las de un segador de almas de cierto anime y cargaba una particular espada conocida como Zanpakutou._

_—En este caso ofrezco la sangre inocente de este otaku virgen-aru —mencionó Kagura con un tono tétrico y empuñando el arma con ambas alas de murciélago—. Je, je, je… ¡auch!_

_Gintoki le dio una palmada detrás de la nuca._

_—Ya deja de hacer payasadas por un momento, primero escuchemos lo que tiene que decir, y si no nos gusta, cosechamos su alma y le ofrecemos el cuerpo al autor. —comentó el zorro que también tenía ropas similares a las de Kagura pero tenía una máscara del anime que parodiaban.— ¿Qué hay que hacer, Patsuan? _

_—¿Pueden dejar de amenazar mi integridad física por un segundo? ¡EJEM! —Aclaró su voz molesto el carnero—. Pero bueno, el Sr. Janyo nos pidió que sigamos haciendo lo mismo que hemos hecho hasta ahora…_

_—¿Burlarnos de él? ¿Hablar pestes de su fanfic? ¿Lanzar referencias a diestra y siniestra? —preguntó Gin._

_—No exactamente. Dice que le encantó la idea de que tomemos su lugar en las notas de autor, dice estar algo ocupado con otros fics y proyectos personales, por lo que no tiene tiempo de escribir las notas de autor, dar avisos, responder los comentarios de los lectores, mensajes, etc._

_—Que autor más flojo-aru —mencionó Kagura picándose la nariz._

_—El señor Janyo cree que aunque no puede ponernos en su historia principal, podríamos aparecer aquí y que los seguidores de Zootopia nos conozcan un poco más._

_—¿Hacerla de segundones en este fanfic? ¡Tsk! ¿Por quién nos toma? ¿Por unos muertos de hambre? ¿Cree que somos como los Shinsengumi?_

_—Ese autor en verdad nos odia-aru._

_—¿No lo entienden chicos? Es nuestra oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad y de paso tener un poco de participación en el fic mientras actuamos como nosotros mismos. Además quiere que en esta sección aprovechemos y respondamos dudas que tengan los lectores del fic o de Gintama, pues prácticamente nadie conoce nuestro Anime._

_—Eso es racista —dijo Kagura—, pero tienes razón-aru._

_—Osea que, ¿básicamente quiere que seamos sus chicos de los recados y hagamos los favores que no pide? Bah, yo paso._

_—¡Pero si es eso exactamente lo que hacemos en nuestro anime, es el lema de nuestra empresa, Yorozuya de Gin chan!_

_—No gafotas, nuestro lema es "Hacemos lo que sea por dinero" y como con dinero baila el perro… o en este caso, el zorro… _

_—¡Pero Gin! Debemos hacerlo, ¿no querían regresar a la normalidad?_

_—Pues sí, pero no vamos a rebajar más nuestra dignidad por eso… ¡de a gratis! Además, ya soy un feo furro, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar…?_

_El zorro de cabellera plateada enmudeció enseguida cuando sintió un fuerte temblor que avecinaba un cataclismo, y un cataclismo real, no como esos cataclismos que eran fics indecentes de Miraculous LadyBug. Luego volteó a ver un vaso de agua que tenía el logo de 'Cretaceous Park' que producía ondas indicando que pasos agigantados se acercaban a ellos._

_—¿Q-q-q-qué diablos es eso, Patsuan?_

_—¿Qué pasa Gin? Tengo miedo-aru —la niña se abrazó al cuerpo del susodicho, temblando._

_—¡Oh no, él también está aquí! —gritó Shinpachi aterrado._

_Un enorme ogro verde con la cabeza pixeleada y claramente censurada se acercó a los tres animales, se agachó y ellos permanecieron aterrados y muertos de miedo. La criatura con olor a pantano y cebolla soltó un gran y apestoso alarido cerca de ellos, dejando a los tres atónitos y paralizados por el miedo. Al terminar su fuerte rugido, la verde criatura acercó una palma a su boca y les dirigió la palabra como si les susurrara un secreto._

_—Tsk, ¡hey, chicos! —murmuró— Esta es la parte en la que salen corriendo… ¡PINCHES FURROS! —bramo iracundo Shr… que diga, el misterioso monstruo verdoso._

_—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡HUYAN!_

_Los tres animales se fueron corriendo como deportistas olímpicos bien pagados y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de aquel horrendo ogro verde que no era amor, ni era vida._

_—¡Shinpachi, háblale a Juancho!_

_—¡Janyo!_

_—¡Salud! ¡Dile a él que aceptamos, seremos sus esclavos y **responderemos todas las dudas que sus flans nos manden en los comentarios o por mensaje privado!** ¡Pero dile que nos quite al Furronator de encima primero! ¡Ahhhh!_

_La tercia animalesca huyó por su vida mientras el feo gigante verdoso los perseguía al ritmo de la canción "All Star" de Smash Mouth._


	3. Fui transportado a otro mundo

_**Capítulo 2: Fui transportado a otro mundo, ¡justo como en mis historias de monas chinas!**_

* * *

_En una habitación oscura y húmeda, una joven conejita de ojos púrpura, de unos diez u once años de edad, permanecía callada e hincada en el centro de una lúgubre recámara donde la luz de la luna llena se filtraba por un lucernario, bañando el pelaje gris y blanco de la joven presa._

_De forma casi imperceptible y en una centésima de segundo, la iluminación del lugar se vio interrumpida por una fugaz sombra. La conejita alzó ambas orejas enseguida y aunque para la mayoría de los mamíferos hubiera sido inaudible, la joven niña sabía que esas pisadas sólo podían pertenecer a un sólo animal. Uno que ella admiraba mucho._

_—¿Estás lista, Tsukuyo? —mencionó una voz profunda en medio de la oscuridad._

_—Sí, maestro. —Asintió la chica a su dirección, alzando un puño y poniendo la palma de su pata libre en el piso de madera podrida. Pese a no poder verlo, sabía a la perfección donde se encontraba aquel mamífero que ella llamaba maestro con tanto orgullo y devoción para una coneja de su edad._

_Sin que pasara más de un minuto, un kunai, una cuchilla y arma predilecta de los ninjas, se clavó en medio de sus dedos, sorprendiéndola pero sin lastimarla, demostrando que a pesar de la falta de luz, su maestro tenía una puntería excepcional y podía matarla en cualquier momento si así lo quisiera. Pero pese a lo poco que lo conocía, ella sabía que su mentor jamás la lastimaría ni le haría daño. No sin una buena razón._

_—Entonces hazlo, Tsukuyo. Demuéstrame que en serio quieres dedicar tu vida a la protección de Yoshiwara y al sol que lo ilumina. Demuéstrame que estás dispuesta a renunciar a todo con tal de proteger a todas tus hermanas y que tomarás mis enseñanzas en serio. Porque bien sabes que yo jamás le enseñaría mi arte de Shinobi a una débil e indefensa niña como tú. —Su interlocutor, un misterioso mamífero de figura esbelta que cubría las horrendas cicatrices de su rostro con vendajes, enfundado de ropas propias de un ninja, hizo una pausa y aclaró su garganta para lo que iba a decir—. Deberás renunciar a cualquier rastro de feminidad si en verdad quieres llevar una carga tan pesada como esta. Deberás mostrarme aquí y ahora que renuncias a ser una hembra._

_Los ojos amatistas de la pequeña se abrieron de golpe, pues aunque sabía lo que debía hacer, sentía miedo. Pero enseguida agitó su cabecita y despejó de su mente cualquier duda. Debía ser fuerte, no por ella misma, si no por la principal razón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por Hinowa. Y por… alguien más._

_La coneja tomó el kunai y lo retiró del suelo enmohecido; luego y sin titubear, dirigió el filo de la cuchilla debajo de su ojo izquierdo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo clavó al rostro._

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Pese al intenso dolor que la cría de conejo experimentaba, no soltó ningún alarido ni lamento por demacrar su propio rostro. En vez de derramar una lágrima, un hilo de sangre bajó por su pómulo izquierdo y el camino que produjo fue el mismo que el kunai recorrió para terminar de cortar la mejilla de la hembra._

_—Muy bien hecho, Tsukuyo. —La felicitó su maestro con una voz quebrada—. Ya puedes parar, Tsuku…_

_Pero la chica no se detuvo, sacó la afilada arma y esta vez la incrustó en su frente y se hizo una rajada horizontal desde el centro hacia afuera._

_—¡Te dije que ya es suficiente!_

_El macho que siempre le había hablado sereno y con calma, por primera vez le gritó fuera de sí, al mismo tiempo que detuvo la pata de la coneja para que no siguiera lastimándose._

_—Pero maestro, usted dijo que llenara mi rostro de cicatrices como usted y…_

_De pronto, algo que jamás pensó que pasaría sucedió y el ninja la abrazó; él, un mamífero que nunca había mostrado debilidad ni sentimentalismo, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y colocó su pequeño rostro ensangrentado contra su pecho._

_—Con una cicatriz bastaba, niña idiota. Con eso es suficiente para demostrar que has dejado de ser hembra._

_—Maestro…_

_La coneja, lloró conmovida, no por el dolor o el ardor de sus punzantes heridas, sino por un sentimiento que hasta ahora sólo había sentido por Hinowa, lo más cercano a una madre o una amiga que tenía. Sin embargo, el gusto le duró poco cuando su maestro se desprendió de ella enseguida y con brusquedad, dándole la espalda._

_—Ponte de pie Tsukuyo. Porque de ahora en adelante serás oficialmente mi discípula. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé y sin duda con ello te volverás una luz que iluminará la noche más oscura de esta podrida ciudad. Desde este momento, tú serás la luna de Yoshiwara. La luna más brillante y hermosa que jamás hayan visto —sentenció su maestro con orgullo mientras sacaba de su manga, material para evitar que su nueva discípula infectara su herida._

* * *

—¿¡Cómo que no eres el verdadero Gintoki!?

—¡No grites Zanahorias o harás que nos maten!

—¡Y no me digas Zanahorias! ¡Y ya déjate de bromas, Gintoki!

—¡Oigan tórtolos! ¡Cierren el pico y no hagan ruido en lo que viene el jefe!

Un lobo de crin sin pelo y tatuado le gritó a la particular pareja. Nick y la coneja de dos enormes pe… diga, cicatrices en el rostro, dejaron de discutir al momento. Tras entrar sorpresivamente al escondite de bandidos, los cánidos de mala cara los invitaron voluntariamente obligados a permanecer con ellos en lo que venía su líder para decidir su destino, que por cierto, no pintaba nada alentador. La coneja y el zorro permanecieron sentados y decidieron no alzar más la voz para no meterse en más problemas, debían planear como salir de este embrollo, pero primero, el vulpino tenía que dejarle muy en claro a la hembra quien era en realidad.

—Escucha Judy: —Él la llamó por fin por su nombre, cosa que sólo hace cuando habla en serio—. No sé qué diablos está pasando aquí, estoy muy confundido y no sé qué clase de sueño o más bien pesadilla sea esta, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que yo no soy ese tal Gintoki, mi nombre es Nick Wilde y yo no soy ningún samukai…

—Samurái —lo corrigió ella molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —prosiguió sin tomarle importancia—. No soy nada de lo que se supone que crees que soy, yo sólo soy un policía de una ciudad más civilizada conocida como Zootopia, ahí no manejamos espadas o usamos cortinas de baño como ropa, y lo más importante, ¡no le aplicamos una llave de lucha a quién tocó error el pecho de alguien!

—¿Te parece poco manosearme, bastardo?

—¡Fue un accidente! Además, te recuerdo que tú me dijiste que te tocara en primer lugar, e insististe que no eras hembra y no sé qué más.

La coneja se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—Me tomaste desprevenida, eso es todo —musitó apenada—. ¡Además, eso no cambia nada, me las apretaste varias veces!

—Pues a mal paso, darle prisa, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros soltando una sonrisa taimada.

—¡Eres un…!

—¿¡Podrían callarse de una maldita vez o tenemos que cortarles la garganta!? —exclamó uno de los criminales, hastiado por el alboroto. La coneja soltó el cuello del zorro y bajó el puño, Nick sólo tosió para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Maldita sea Zanahorias, eres muy violenta! —gritó en un volumen bajo mientras carraspeaba—. Y eso es mucho decir de la Judy que yo conozco. —Sacó la lengua al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su gaznate.

—¡Déjate de juegos ya, Gintoki! —bramó sin elevar su voz—. No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, esto es serio y tú no dejas de bromear con eso de que no eres Gintoki.

—¡Te digo la verdad! ¿Qué puedo decirte para que me creas? ¡No soy Gintoki, soy Nick…! ¡Argh!

Cansada, la coneja con cicatrices en la cara tomó al vulpino de la solapa de sus extrañas ropas de samurái y lo encaró enfadada.

—¡Escúchame bien, ojos de pez muerto, no estoy…! —En ese momento, la supuesta Judy miró con gran asombro al zorro y notó que su mirada era distinta—. Tus ojos… son verdes.

—Esmeralda en realidad, ¿y eso que, Pelusa?

—¡Y están llenos de vida, algo tristes, pero no tanto como los del imbécil de Gintoki!

—No entiendo nada, Zanahorias, ¿qué tiene que ver mis ojitos pizpiretos en todo esto? ¿Y de paso podrías soltarme? Estás poniendo nerviosos a nuestros lampiños amigos.

Con su pulgar, Nick señaló a algunos de los cánidos sin pelo que, enseguida, se llevaron las patas al pecho, donde posiblemente guardaban sus armas, en caso de que sus invitados intentaran algo. La coneja soltó enseguida a su compañero depredador, pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, completamente perdida en su mirada.

—Zanahorias… ¿qué, qué tengo en la cara? ¿Te gusto o qué…? ¡Auch! ¡Au, au, au…!

La supuesta Judy comenzó a tocar con la yema de sus dedos los ojos esmeralda del zorro, sin importar lo molesto y doloroso que era para él.

—¡Auch, argh, ya basta, Pelusa!

—¡Son reales!

—¡Claro que lo son, más reales que tus sen…! Bueno, debo admitir que al menos se sentían reales…

—¡Me refiero a tus ojos, imbécil! ¿Y podrías dejar de pensar en mis pechos por 5 segundos?

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré. —El zorro hizo una pausa breve sin moverse, pero luego bajó la vista y habló—. Lo intenté, lo siento.

—Imbécil, ¿te crees muy gracio…?

La chica tronó sus nudillos y vio de nuevo su mirada, recordando que iba a hacer antes de molerlo a golpes.

—Definitivamente no puedes ser Gintoki, te pareces a él, incluso tienes ese pésimo humor infantil y la misma cara de Robin Hood de Disney.

—Gracias… ¡oye! ¿Eso era un halago o un insulto?

—Pero tus ojos… deberían ser los ojos de un pez muerto y color vino, no verdes.

—Esmeraldas… bueno ya, ¿entonces me crees?

—No tiene el mayor sentido, pero nada lo tiene en este fanfic; y para acelerar la trama, no me queda más remedio que creerte.

—Gra… un momento, ¿acabas de romper la cuarta pared?

—En verdad no sabes nada, ¿cierto? Esto es Gintama, romper la cuarta pared es tan común como respirar. Bienvenido.

Nick agitó la cara confundido, luego soltó un suspiro desganado.

—Ay, me rindo, de todos los sueños y fantasías que he tenido, este debe ser el más loco. Pero está bien, seguiré el juego. Todo parece indicar que fui transportado a otro mundo, ¡justo como un a…!

—Isekai.

—¿Qué? ¿Todas las conejas hablan así de raro o sólo eres tú?

—Isekai es el término de los animes donde el protagonista de una historia es transportado a otro mundo por razones o motivos desconocidos.

—Oye, ¿podemos tener las clases de chino…?

—Japonés…

—¡Es igual! ¿Podemos tenerlas al mínimo, por favor? No entiendo nada en español, no me hagas tratar de entender palabras raras.

—Oh bueno, lo intentaré, Ginto… imagino que no es tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas entonces?

—¡Al fin nos estamos entendiendo, Zanahorias! Ya lo repetí un par de veces, pero me presento nuevamente. Me llamo Nicholas Wilde o Nick, para los amigos. Antiguo estafador de Zootopia, pero actualmente policía y compañero de una torpe coneja que obviamente no eres tú. Mucho busto, errr, gusto, gusto. Eso dije.

La coneja de cicatrices hizo un sonido similar a Marge Simpson. Agitó la cabeza y continuó poniendo atención al vulpino.

—Nick, ¿eh? No me gusta ese nombre y se me va a olvidar. Te pondré Gintonick.

El zorro frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Y para qué changos me preguntas si me vas a llamar como tú quieras de todas formas?

—Meh, para que sea más fácil para mí en recordarlo —se encogió de hombros

Gintonick, es decir, Nick rodó los ojos y sintió la ironía. Así debía sentir la verdadera Zanahorias cuando le decía Zanahorias.

—Bien, ¿y cómo te llamas tú, oh Judy de grandes atributos? ¡Agh!

La violenta coneja le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y Nick soltó un quejido pero lo reprimió enseguida para no llamar la atención de sus captores.

—¡No te pases de listo, si al verdadero Gintoki no le tolero ni una, mucho menos a ti!

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. ¿Y tú eres?

—Tsukuyo, conocida como la Cortesana de la Muerte, líder de Hyakka y protectora de Yoshiwara. Mucho gusto.

La cara que puso Nick ante tal trabalenguas podía equipararse a la que uno pone luego de escuchar a alguien cantar el opening de un anime en su idioma original. Masajeó sus sienes y después relajó los hombros.

—Errrr, mejor te llamo Zanahorias Junior.

—¿¡Qué tiene de complicado mi nombre, idiota!?

—¡Habló la que no puede decirme Nick porque dice ser difícil de recordar!

—¡Quieren callarse de una perra vez! —uno de los matones los amenazó.

—Mira Tsu… Tsu… ¡argh! Zanahorias. Llámame como quieras, veremos eso más tarde. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora será pensar en una forma de escapar de nuestros rasurados amigos cuanto an…

—¿Escapar? Oh no, nada de eso. La razón por la que el verdadero Gintoki y yo estábamos afuera de su guarida era para encontrar pistas de una investigación en la que me estaba ayudando. ¡No nos podemos ir todavía!

—Por si no lo has notado, Zanahorias, ellos son 14 y nosotros sólo 2, ¡y acabamos de irrumpir en su escondite! El factor sorpresa para ponerse a investigar o llamar refuerzos se arruinó, y cuando llegue su jefe y la seguridad extra con él, será más difícil escapar.

—¡No me iré hasta saber más de esta organización! Ya estamos dentro, ¡No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, Gintonick!

El zorro se dio un palmazo en el rostro.

—¡Fantástico! Eres igual de testaruda y necia como mi Zanahorias. Tan típico de ella. ¿Qué ninguna de las dos entiende que la única forma de obtener información de una organización de mafiosos como son estos matones es siendo uno de…? —Nick se detuvo enseguida, miró la ropa de ella, luego la de él y llegó a una breve conclusión—. —Zanahorias, corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero ni tú ni yo somos policías, cierto?

—No, no lo somos, ¿pero por qué pregun…?

El vulpino agachó la cabeza y entonces terminó de formular una brillante idea para zafarse de esta situación desfavorable.

— Bien, ya lo tengo. Lo haremos a tu manera Pech… Zanahorias.

—¡Ya deja de mirarme el busto, maldición! —exclamó la coneja parecida a Judy algo indignada.

—¡Baja la voz, Pechugas Larú y escúchame! Tengo un…

Ninguno de los dos pudo terminar de hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró a la habitación lo que parecía ser un oso pardo, pero sin pelaje y con la piel llena de tatuajes de arácnidos y la cara llena de cicatrices.

—Gintonick… —masculló la supuesta Judy—. ¿Él es el jefe?

—No, no lo creo… oye… —Nick frunció el ceño y acarició su mentón—. Hay algo muy familiar en todo esto…

Enseguida, entró otro oso que conservaba un poco de pelaje blanco y negro, pero era mucho más grande y aterrador que el anterior.

—¿Entonces él? ¿Es él? —musitó la hembra.

—¡No! —respondió apretando los dientes y a un bajo volumen—. «En serio siento que esto ya lo viví…» —pensó intentando recordar porque sentía que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

Finalmente, a la reducida puerta entró un enorme oso polar, muchísimo más intimidante y grande que los dos anteriores, el aterrador úrsido de mirada fulminante, piel rosada carente de pelo y llena de tatuajes horrendos, avanzó hacia la silla del líder con ambas patas juntas, haciendo temblar la sala con cada paso que daba, hasta que finalmente tomó asiento e hizo cimbrar el lugar.

—¡Ahhh! —La coneja suspiró asombrada—. ¡Es él seguramente, su líder! —La Judy del otro mundo insistía entre susurros.

—No hables, ¡ya no hables, ya no hables, ya! —farfulló cuando perdió la concentración— «¡Maldición, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua!»

Antes de que el oso siquiera pronunciara palabra, colocó sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa y las abrió, revelando que dentro de estas había a una pequeña y anciana musaraña sentada de piernas cruzadas y enfrente de una mesita que sólo podía pertenecer al líder de una organización criminal como esa. El diminuto mamífero de edad avanzada también estaba afeitado y tatuado en todo su cuerpo.

Luego de que todos los presentes se hincaran y le hicieran reverencia, incluso Gintonick y Tsukuyo fueron invitados con la mirada intimidante del oso pardo a bajar la cabeza; después, el anciano de grandes cejas habló.

—¿Y... quiénes son ustedes? —dijo el pequeño depredador parecido a Míster Big.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —gritó Nick, llamando la atención de todos— ¡Son los Escandalosos! —enseguida, Nick se tapó el hocico con ambas patas—. Ups…

—A Polar no le gusta ese nombre —susurró con tristeza el enorme oso blanco que cargaba a la musaraña.

—Idiota, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano menor! —exclamó el oso panda.

—¡Te asesinaré aquí mismo por insultar a nuestro hermanito —el oso pardo mostró garras y colmillos!

—¡Gintonick! —Tsukuyo le recriminó.

—Lo siento, recordé la referencia y algo me provocó a gritarla. —Nick se defendió

—¡Ya eres zorro muerto…!

—¡SILENCIO! —bramó la pequeña musaraña de pie, retomando el control del lugar—. Nadie va a matar a nadie, a menos hasta que yo lo diga. —Volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas y prosiguió—. Y bien… ¡tú, el chistosito! Tienes mucho valor para ponerte a bromear estando rodeado de tipos peligrosos como nosotros. —Sonrió—. Eso me agrada.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la supuesta Judy, claramente confundida.

—Ahora, responde mi pregunta y dime —insistió el pequeño líder en un tono sombrío e intimidante—, ¿quienes son ustedes dos?

—Gintonick, ¿¡qué hiciste!? —susurró alterada la coneja.

—Tranquila Zanahorias —respondió el zorro sin mover mucho los labios— Todo estará bien, te dije que te apegues al plan, tú sólo confía en mí.

—¡¿Cuál plan?!

—¿Querías quedarte a reunir pistas, no? Para hacer eso hay que ganarnos su confianza primero. Sólo mira y aprende.

—Estoy esperando, zorro. Y no me gusta esperar —la vieja musaraña comentó en un tono amenazante.

—L-l-lo lamento señor… errr, ¿lo puedo llamar Míster Big?

—¿Míster Big, eh? —Acarició una de sus cejas—. Me gusta; prosigue, zorro.

La supuesta Judy quedó impresionada ante lo fácil que Nick se ganó al líder mafioso, tal vez no era tan malo, después de todo.

—Bueno, verá, la razón por la que mi esposa y yo estamos aquí…

—¿¡E-e-e-e-esposa!?

—Amor, no me interrumpas —musitó Nick viéndola de reojo—. Sígueme la corriente, Zanahorias —farfulló sin dejar de prestar atención al supuesto Míster Big—. Ejem, como le decía, señor. Mi linda esposa y yo somos una pareja de mercenarios, juntos hacemos los trabajitos sucios de otros por una buena paga y bueno, las cosas en nuestra relación se están poniendo algo monótonas últimamente y, para reencender la llama de nuestro amor, quisiéramos cambiar de aires y entrar a su humilde organización, si nos lo permite, oh, Míster Big.

Los maleantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras su jefe musaraña acariciaba su mentón pensativo. Por su parte, la coneja estaba sonrojada por la sola idea de pretender que ella y el zorro eran marido y mujer; la pobre Tsukuyo estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago en un momento tan poco apropiado como ese. Se estaba comportando como una hembra de su edad y… cuando pensó en eso, inmediatamente su reacción cambió de pronto.

—¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que tú y yo… que yo y tú somos…?

—Es una treta, tesoro. Y a menos que quieras tus preciadas pistas y no morir en el intento, te sugiero que le des algo de veracidad a mi historia, _oh, cara mía_.

—¿Eso es cierto, mi niña?

El anciano por fin habló, esta vez cuestionando a la supuesta Judy. Tsukuyo no tuvo más remedio que asentir y tomar al zorro de una de sus mangas, gesto que acostumbraban tener las esposas con sus maridos en esa época.

—A-a-así es; él es mi _Mon cher_. So-somos una pareja criminal felizmente casada, en busca de un nuevo clan mafioso y delictivo donde podamos establecer un nidito de amor para los dos y nuestras 285 bendiciones.

—¡Oye, pero tampoco exageres, Zanahorias! —mencionó Nick algo asustado, temiendo que ese número fuera la cifra normal de hijos entre conejos.

—¿Doscientas ochenta y cinco? ¡Joder, eso sí es de gángsters! —uno de los matones exclamó.

Luego de eso, los comentarios lascivos de los otros criminales no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Apoco ese zorro profanó a esa conejita tantas veces?

—¡El macho!

—¡De seguro la mayoría ni son suyos!

—¡Sabía que las conejas eran unas ninfómanas, pero no tanto!

—¡Sí es así, seguro no le importará a ese zorro compartir a su hembra un rato con nosotros, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Torpe coneja! —Nick le susurró malhumorado—. No debiste hablar demás. Mejor déjame encargarme de es… ¡argh!

Las risas del lugar y los comentarios malintencionados fueron callados enseguida cuando una lluvia de Kunais fueron lanzados contra los matones, estas filosas armas no lastimaron seriamente a ninguno, pues se clavaron de inmediato a las paredes de madera del lugar, como si fueran dardos en una diana, todo esto sin herirlos. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Tsukuyo había lanzado desde las mangas de su Kimono varias cuchillas que impactaron amenazantemente cerca de los criminales, dejando en claro que podría haberlos matado a todos en ese momento si se lo hubiera propuesto. La supuesta Judy los había silenciado con una de sus técnicas ninjas más mortales y poderosas.

—Lo siento, pero mi tesorito es sólo para mi tesorito. —Cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa tierna, abrazó a su falso marido— ¡Y si creen que yo soy fuerte, mi esposo es cien veces más poderoso que yo! —la coneja exclamó furiosa, borrando todo gesto de esposa devota de su rostro y denotando sus intenciones asesinas a esos mafiosos pervertidos.

—Pues acabas de cargarte a tu esposo, —comentó la musaraña.

—¿Qué?

Por desgracia, su potente discurso y amenaza se vio estropeada cuando abrió los ojos y vio que su supuesto _Mon cher_ había sido alcanzado por algunas de sus cuchillas ninjas. El pobre Gintonick tenía kunais clavados en su brazo, hombro y hasta en la cabeza. Tsukuyo había usado a Nick como su blanco de tiro.

—Esto… _Cara mía_… la próxima vez que lances un ataque así… ¡avísame!.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza, La coneja parecida a Judy se sentó a un lado de su supuesto esposo y comenzó a retirarle los kunais errantes.

—Lo siento Gintonick, pero el verdadero Gintoki hubiera esquivado eso sin problemas —comentó apenada.

—¡No me vengas con…! ¡Ay, ay, auch, mi bracito!

Mientras la conejita trataba las heridas que ella misma provocó en el zorro, los mafiosos estaban aún abrumados por el poder de la chica; por su parte, el líder de los mafiosos, el supuesto Míster Big admiraba a la pareja con serenidad, pero a los pocos segundos, se partió a reír.

—Ja, ja, ja; ustedes con sus peleas maritales, son obviamente esposos de la peor escoria criminal. Me agradan. —sonrió con malicia—. Están dentro.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la coneja impresionada.

—¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ!? —bramó Nick mucho más impactado que Judy.

Los matones y los osos estaban mucho más sorprendidos que su jefe permitiera que una pareja tan peligrosa y temible como esa se unieran a su organización así como si nada.

* * *

**_Notas de… _**

_Con el letrero de "Notas de autor" aún en los suelos, acompañado de otros que decía "No lean este fic" y "Perdónanos". Los anteriores protagonistas de Gintama, ahora transformados en unos pintorescos furros, estaban detrás de una mesa café, rodeados de micrófonos, luces y cámaras. _

**_Preguntas y respuestas_**

_Enfrente de dicha mesa había un nuevo letrero que decía "Preguntas y respuestas", y ahí, tanto Gintoki como Kagura y Shinpachi en versión animal estaban sonriendo nerviosos como esperando algo._

_—Pssss… oye, Shinpachi —mencionó en voz baja el zorro de ojos de pez muerto, Gintoki—. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora. No llegaron comentarios de esta fea historia, y mucho menos preguntas._

_—¡Así es-aru!—susurró Kagura, la zorra voladora, con energía pero sin hacer mucho ruido— Es obvio que ningún alma está leyendo esta porquería de historia-aru, creo que se tomaron muy en serio nuestra advertencia, o es que en verdad este ficucho apesta-aru._

_—¡Gin, Kagura, no digan eso! —El pequeño carnero conocido como Shinpachi los calló alterado—. Aunque sea verdad, si el autor se entera que seguimos diciendo pestes y no hacemos la labor que nos pidió podríamos quedarnos así para siempre._

_—¡Pero Patsuan! —Gintoki insistía—. No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, ¿cómo hacer una sección de preguntas si ni siquiera nos mandan las cochinas preguntas? Las respuestas las podemos inventar si no nos la sabemos, pero las preguntas._

_—¡Es cierto, cuatro ojos-aru! Además, ¿qué culpa tenemos que los lectores no comenten-aru? Esto quiere decir que la trama y la historia es super aburrida y apesta a frikiplaza-aru._

_—Chicos, les recuerdo que la historia es 90% de Gintama, básicamente están diciendo que nuestra serie es super aburrida y apesta; aparte que… ¡auch!_

_La chica murciélago le dio un cabezazo Shinpachi, haciéndolo chillar de dolor._

_—¡Kagura!_

_—¡Vuelves a decir eso y te mato-aru!_

_—Yo, —dijo Gintoki—, apoyo la moción, ¡con toda violencia!_

_—¡Chicos calma, no se desquiten conmigo y déjenme terminar de hablar! —Shinpachi aclaró su garganta y prosiguió— El señor Janyo, pensando en esto, me dio un par de preguntas en caso de que algo así pasara._

_El carnero de gafas sacó unas ojitas de la manga y se la entregó a sus compañeros._

_—¡Haberlo dicho antes, Gafotas-aru!_

_—En ese caso, —mencionó Gin—, comencemos de una vez con esto para que me pueda ir temprano a ver mi novela. Ejem. ¡Damas y caballos! En este intento de notas de autor, sus amigables vecinos, el sorprendente Gintoki y sus patiños, Kagura y Shinpachi les traemos esta sección de preguntas y respuestas._

_Gintoki sacó unos lentes y busco con cuidado las hojas que le había dado Shinpachi hasta que encontró una de su agrado._

_—Ajá, para la primera pregunta, según el tal Juacho._

_—Janyo —corrigieron los dos chicos._

_—¡Salud! Esta pregunta es la que más le hacen, no sólo en este fanfic, si no en todas sus historias, y la pregunta diche achi: Pregunta 1. **¿Este fanfic tendrá lemon?**_

_Se escuchó el ruido característico de un grillo mientras los presentes veían pasar el tiempo._

_—¡Diccionario andante, que diga, Shinpachi! —mencionó Gin—. ¿Qué changos es un lemon y por qué se me antojó?_

_El carnero se levantó de su asiento, le cuchicheó algo al oído._

_—¿Osea como porno? —comentó Gintoki en voz alta._

_—¡Gin, hay niños presentes! —El de lentes lo reprendió._

_—Tranquilo Shinpachi-aru, sé que un virgen como tú ya está en edad para saber de cosas como la Rule 34 y Xvideos-aru._

_—¡Kagura, lo decía por ti y por todos los lectores menores de edad!_

_—Ah, sí bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre-aru?_

_—En fin, aprovechando que Kagura arruinó la inocencia de Shinpachi…_

_—Pero yo no… ¡bah! Olvídenlo…_

_—Sobre la pregunta de que si habrá contenido Rikolino en este fic, la respuesta es no. Este es un fanfic cristiano y no encontrarán aquí esa clase de contenido; además el autor podrá estar mal de la cabeza, escribir escenas candentes y pervertidas, abusar del doble sentido, meter memes rancios y chistes aguados, escribir fanfics de contenido erótico, pero nunca una estrella de porno. —Respondió Gintoki la pregunta defendiendo a capa y espada al autor._

_—¡Gin, pero eso no es lo que quería decir con lemon!_

_—En resumen-aru, este fic no tendrá lemon y que el autor no es una estrella porno-aru._

_—¡Kagura!_

_—Bueno, bueno, y la segunda pregunta porque se nos acaba el tiempo (mi novela ya casi va a empezar) —farfulló—, es la siguiente, la segunda cosa que le preguntan al autor más seguido en sus fics, por cierto: **Pregunta 2. ¿Cada cuando vas a actualizar este fic, inmundo animal?**_

_—¡Gin, no creo que la pregunta diga eso último!_

_—Claro que sí, Patsuan, aquí lo dice, donde te estoy señalando con mi dedo de enmedio._

_—Sí claro, bueno, ya responde._

_—Uy, que amargado —prosiguió el zorro—. Pues la respuesta es "Pues quién sabe, como se me dé la regalada gana"._

_—¡Gin, ya dilo bien!_

_—Demonios Patsuan, te juro que eso dice, que te mueras tú si no es cierto._

_—¡Gin!_

_—El pelos de elote tiene razón-aru, —dijo Kagura leyendo la hoja de Gin—. Pero viene con una explicación larga-aru._

_La chinita leyó la hoja mientras Shinpachi se cercioraba que lo que dijeron los dos era verdad._

_—¿Y qué dice, mocosa?_

_—No sé-aru, el autor escribe mucho y me aburrió-aru._

_—¡Kagura!_

_—Pero de lo poco que entendí es que este fic-aru, a diferencia de sus otras historias lo escribirá más rápido porque es una adaptación-aru, dice que intentará publicar cada dos o tres semanas-aru, pero que no será constante y puede que la publicación de este fic sea irregular-aru, pero procurará terminar la historia lo antes posible-aru._

_—En resumen, actualizará cuando le nazca de corazón, como al 90% de los fickers. Y bien, ahí lo tienen, mándenos sus preguntas y dudas para resolverlas aquí o tendremos que inventar más peladeces. ¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!_

_Gintoki y compañía se fueron a ver la novela mientras se escuchaba los créditos de He-Man y los amos del universo de fondo._


	4. Si la trama central de tu fic no

_**Capítulo 3: Si la trama central de tu fic no empieza en el capítulo 3, para mi estás soltera**_

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado!

—¡Dímelo a mí, Zanahorias!

El zorro y la coneja se habían infiltrado exitosamente a la organización criminal; sin embargo, todo fue tan rápido que en vez de investigarlos a fondo o conocer a los nuevos miembros del grupo delictivo, los habían mandado a los dos a su primera misión. Nick y la Judy del otro mundo estaban juntos en la parte trasera de un camión de carga, sentados a un lado de otros criminales que vestían ropas oscuras. Su transporte se dirigía a un lugar desconocido para ellos, les darían instrucciones al llegar al punto de reunión, según les habían dicho.

Aunque las cosas le había salido bien a ese dúo, la coneja de grandes atributos, quien se decía llamar Tsukuyo, no estaba conforme del todo con la situación actual.

—Sin embargo, Gintonick, esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

—Oye, ellos se la creyeron, agradece que estamos en una sola pieza, Zanahorias, —comentó el vulpino en un nivel de voz que sólo su compañera percibía.

—Te digo que mi prioridad no era sobrevivir, sólo estoy aquí por las pistas para resolver la crisis que tenemos en Yoshiwara.

—Nunca me dijiste el susodicho caso que estabas investigando o las pistas que estabas buscando, Pelusa.

—Claro que lo hice, en la mañana con… el verdadero Gintoki.

—Bueno, te recuerdo que yo no soy él, ¿te importaría al menos decirme que es ese caso tan importante por el que arriesgué mi cola?

—Ya que no conoces nada de mí, supongo que tendré que comenzar desde el principio.

—Gracias, llevo pidiendo eso desde el capítulo uno.

De pronto, la visión de Nick se oscureció y frente a sus ojos apareció un especie de pantalla que mostraba la ciudad de manera borrosa.

—Oye, ¿¡qué está pasando Doctor García, diga, Zanahorias!? ¿Qué demo…?

—"La tierra del samurai. Hace mucho tiempo que llaman a nuestro país así." —dijo Tsukuyo como si estuviera anunciando la introducción a un anime, mientras que Nick veía lo que parecía el intro de Gintama en su mente—. "Hace 20 años, una raza llamada Amanto aumentó su poder y prohibió el uso de las espadas. Los samurái ahora están al margen de la legalidad."

—Oye Pelusa, ¿qué rábanos está pasando? ¿Por qué parece que estoy teniendo una recapitulación de un programa de TV?

—"En esta era, hay un mamífero que aún es el alma del samurai y su nombre es Sakata Gintoki. Y esta es su historia…"

—¡Oye, Sara Bustani, cuando dije que comenzaras desde el principio, no me refería a que me contaras todo desde cero! ¡Atatata! —se quejó Nick.

La coneja de cicatrices dejó de hacerla de narradora y le dio al zorro un jalón de orejas.

—¿A quién llamas Sara Bustani, bastardo?

—Ayayaya, ¿No te gusta ese nombre? ¿Y qué tal, Bubi Curvas…? ¡Ay, no, era broma, era broma!

—¡Oigan, guarden silencio, se supone que es una misión de infiltración! No queremos llamar la atención, —exigió molesto un lobo rasurado que fungía como el líder de los maleantes que los acompañaba en el camión.

La furiosa presa de orejas largas soltó a Nick y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, supongo que será mejor si sólo te cuento lo más esencial.

—Zanahorias, dime como nos conocimos en este mundo, ¿qué somos tú y yo? Es obvio que no somos esposos y dudo mucho que seamos amigos por lo lindo que me tratas.

—Tú eres Gintoki, un samurái retirado y ex combatiente de la guerra, en aquel entonces te conocían por el apodo de "Akayasha" o el demonio rojo, en el campo de batalla.

—Eso suena cool… y muy poco característico de mí. No soy un guerrero, uso mi cerebro, no los músculos.

—Eso era antes, actualmente eres un flojo sin oficio ni beneficio que se la pasa "trabajando" en su empresa Yorozuya de Gin.

—Vaya, ese tal Gintoki suena más a mí. ¿Y de qué va mi ocupación?

—Básicamente tú y tus dos empleados hacen de todo y lo que sea que les pidan a cambio de dinero.

—¿Eso incluye…?

—Nada sexual, baboso.

—Entonces… ¿tú y yo cómo…?

—A eso voy. Hace unos meses, en uno de tus trabajos ayudaste a salvar mi hogar natal, Yoshiwara, del malvado señor de la noche, Housen. Desde entonces se te conoce como el salvador de Yoshiwara.

—Eso suena genial y todo, pero no explica cómo terminamos con esta chusma…

—¡Oye, tenemos sentimientos! —Un animal afeitado se quejó dolido.

—Baja la voz, menso.

—Ok, ok. Continúa, ¿quién era ese tal José y qué tiene que ver conmigo.

—¡Ejem! HOUSEN, era alguien de temer, mantenía a nuestro pueblo prácticamente esclavizado y comiendo de la palma de su pata, pero al mismo tiempo nos protegía de otros clanes criminales. Desde que te encargaste de él, los delitos aumentaron y las chicas y yo no nos damos abasto para combatir el mayor mal que ha tenido nuestra ciudad después de lo de Housen: El narcotráfico.

—Curioso, el primer gran caso de Zanahorias y el mío iba por ahí.

—Por eso acudí a ti, al salvador de Yoshiwara y al único vago que podría ayudarme a buscar pistas para encontrar al bastardo que está contaminando a nuestra ciudad y nuestro noble trabajo en el distrito del placer.

—Ya veo, así que necesitas investigar quién está detrás de esto de las drogas y… —Sus orejas se tensaron al procesar sus últimas palabras—. Un momento, pelusa ¿¡Di-di-dijiste distrito del placer!?

—Ah, ¿eso? Sí, olvidé mencionarlo, Yoshiwara es lo que se conoce como el distrito rojo o del placer de Edo. Es un trabajo sucio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Se relajó de hombros como si acabara de decir la cosa más normal del mundo.

A Nick casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas. Su dulce y tierna zanahoria que parecía más virgen, pura e inocente que el aceite de oliva era en este mundo una hembra de la vida galante. De verdad tenía que estar en coma o estado vegetativo para imaginar semejante locura.

—¿Qui-qui-quiere decir que e-e-eres una de esas he-hembras que rentan sus cuerpos a machos ricos, feos y pervertidos que quieren profanarlas por todos los orificios posibles para…?

La impertinencia del vulpino hizo que se ganara un palmazo en la nuca y un reclamo de parte de ella.

—¡Eso lo hará tu zorra madre! —exclamó molesta y sonrojada la coneja, quien le cerró el hocico agresivamente de sólo imaginarse las sandeces que ese idiota decía—. Las hembras de Yoshiwara no somos unas prostitutas cualquiera, somos cortesanas y profesionales en el arte del acompañamiento, no sólo hacemos… ¡las cochinadas que estas pensando, pervertido!

—¿Cortesana? ¿Qué no es lo mismo? ¿Qué ellas no también co… ?

—¡Sí, pero sólo es una de sus funciones! Las hembras de Yoshiwara son damas cultas y profesionales que hacen más que dar placer carnal a quien paga sus servicios, son expertas animadoras que además de armonizar fiesta o brindar de su compañía a sus clientes, sirven té, escriben poesía, tocan instrumentos musicales o cualquier otra actividad que entretenga los nobles que contratan nuestros servicios o los cerdos pervertidos que quieren despilfarrar su dinero con nosotras.

—Suena como una escort. Y de las caras.

—Feh, ¿para qué pierdo mi tiempo? Al menos el verdadero Gintoki entendía la valía real de esas hembras, más allá de su profesión. Por eso nos ayudó a liberarlos de Housen y se ganó nuestro respeto.

—Lo siento Zanahorias, pero… es raro imaginar que una amiga tan pura e inocente como Judy sea una pro… cortesana en esta dimensión.

—¿Y cuándo dije que yo era una cortesana?

—¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que trabajas en ese tal Yoshi's Island…?

—¡Yoshiwara!

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿Si trabajas en un burdel es normal asumir que eres una de ellas, no?

—¡Qué no es un burdel cualquiera! Aunque es parecido, no es igual. Y como ya te lo había dicho capítulos atrás, renuncié a ser una hembra hace mucho. Antes de que tú, es decir, Gintoki nos liberara, las mamíferas en Yoshiwara sólo podían ser una cosa: O cortesanas que servían a Housen hasta que ya no le fueran de utilidad o eran "asesinadas", al menos espiritualmente; se les hacía una cicatriz en el rostro y se convertían en miembros del Hyakka, es decir, la fuerza paramilitar de Yoshiwara.

Tsukuyo señaló las dos cicatrices de su rostro y Nick la miró comprendiendo todo.

—¿Entonces tú…? ¿Jamás fuiste cortesana y te volviste una especie de… policía?

—Algo así. Yo soy la líder esas hembras. Se me apoda como la Cortesana de la Muerte, pero es sólo un título acorde al lugar, jamás he sido dama de compañía de ningún mamífero. Mis principales funciones son encargarme de que se respete la ley en Yoshiwara y castigar a quien ose dañar a una de nuestras cortesanas.

—Je, ya veo. Entonces eres más parecida de mi Zanahorias de lo que pensé; eres también una figura de autoridad y, gracias al cielo, una vírgen.

Ella le soltó un golpe en la cara mientras miraba a otro lado sonrojada.

—¡Ay! ¿Acaso dije algo malo? Era más un cumplido que un…

—¡No tonto, pero eso no se dice! ¿Y por qué asumes que soy una virgen? ¿¡O por qué te alegra tanto, pervertido!?

—Era sólo un comentario, y me parece gracioso que hables con mucha tranquilidad y normalidad de la trata de hembras pero que te avergüence una observación como esa.

—¡No es trata de nada! Las hembras que trabajan como cortesanas en Yoshiwara lo hacen de manera libre, el verdadero Gintoki ayudó a acabar con Housen, el bastardo que las obligaba a hacerlo o mandaba a asesinarlas si querían escapar; pero ahora, ya son libres de decidir si quieren ser cortesanas o no, pero la mayoría de ellas, al no saber hacer otra cosa, prefirió seguir al lado de Hinowa, la actual líder de las cortesanas y una hembra a la que admiro y respeto profundamente.

Nick relajó los hombros y se rascó una oreja.

—Bien, bien, Zanahorias; lo lamento, pero en mi mundo esto no es algo muy bien visto, si fueras la verdadera Zanahorias, de seguro lucharía por clausurar un lugar así, je, je, je. —Suspiró—. Pero en fin. Es evidente que si te tomaste muchas molestias de venir a un nido de criminales extra peligrosos y arriesgar tu pellejo, esa tal Joshy guarra.

—Yoshiwara…

—Eso pues, debe ser muy importante para ti.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo es.

—Bueno, conozco un poco más de la razón de la que estamos aquí, Pelusa, ¿pero y yo? O más bien? ¿Eso es todo sobre Gintoki? ¿Venció a un proxeneta y salvó a esas hembras de tener tratos injustos? ¿Esa es toda nuestra relación? Digo, su relación… Ay, maldita sea, ¡Esto es muy confuso! ¿Pero tú me entiendes, no?

—Descuida, es algo complicado, pero comprendo. Pero básicamente, sí, en resumen somos algo así como colegas. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Esperabas algo más? ¿Creías que tú y yo éramos amigos o algo así?

—¿Y no lo somos? E-e-es decir, ¿ese tal Gintoki y tú no eran nada?

La coneja se quedó pensando unos segundos y no tardó en encontrar las palabras correctas.

—No éramos exactamente cercanos, Gintonick. Pero en su momento, él y yo luchamos juntos por liberar Yoshiwara y teníamos metas comunes. Y, odio admitirlo, pero desde que lo conocí, noté que era distinto a otros machos. Aún cuando él pensó que éramos enemigos la primera vez que nos conocimos, él jamás me subestimó ni me trató como la hacen la mayoría de los machos, no me veía como una hembra indefensa o una cortesana debido a mi atuendo, el verdadero Gintoki me vió como su igual, y el trato siguió siendo el mismo una vez que nos hicimos aliados.

La coneja tomó un respiro e intentó ocultar cierta vergüenza; decir aquellas palabras que nunca le dijo al verdadero Gintoki a un zorro casi idéntico a él la hacía aflorar sentimientos que, generalmente, mantenía ocultos. Miró al vulpino a los ojos y reanudó su explicación con un poco de más seguridad.

—Tal vez tú no seas el mismo samurai desaliñado que conocí, pero pese a tus mañas y tu fastidiosa forma de ser, eres bastante parecido a ese idiota que se ganó mi confianza al luchar a mi lado sin conocerme. Gintonick, no somos tan cercanos, y posiblemente no llegamos ni a ser amigos, pero si has decidido a confiar mi vida en tus manos en este momento de confusión y soportado mi pésimo carácter, algo parecido debemos ser. Una vez que salgamos de esta, con gusto te ayudaré a regresar a tu mundo.

Nick analizó las palabras de ella, se perdió por algunos momentos en sus ojos o en sus pechos, más en sus pechos, pero comprendió mejor la situación y la relación en la que estaba con ella. Por un momento, esa forma fugaz en que Tsukuyo y Judy lo conocieron a él y su otro yo, le recordó a su verdadera Zanahorias y la forma tan similar en la que se hicieron amigos. Vaya que pese a sus diferencias y personalidades opuestas, estos animales lograron comprenderse y llevarse más o menos bien en tan poco tiempo. El vulpino aclaró su garganta, subió la mirada para no verse como un degenerado y tomó la palabra.

—Ya veo, estamos en ese punto medio entre colegas y amigos. Bueno, está bien para mí. Es casi como mi relación actual con mi verdadera Zanahorias y yo.

—Bueno Gintonick. Yo ya te dije sobre mí, ¿ahora por qué no me cuentas que hay entre tú y esa otra Zanahorias? ¿La llamaste Judy, cierto?

Nick miró la cara curiosa de la coneja de cicatrices, mientras se mordía la lengua por haber metido ese tema en discusión.

—Esto yo… no hay mucho que decir, ella y tú son parecidas y diferentes en algunas cosas. Especialmente en el tamaño de copa y personalidad, oye, ¿crees que haya alguna relación entre una cosa y otra…? ¡Auch!

—¡No trates de cambiar el tema y menos si lo pones en términos de talla de sostén, idiota! Ya te conté mi breve historia y lo que el zorro de mi mundo y yo éramos. Ahora te toca decirme a ti, me lo debes.

Tsukuyo se cruzó de brazos y luego de que Nick hiciera un esfuerzo por verla a la cara, suspiró resignado a decirle la verdad. Se sentía bastante raro hablar de Judy con alguien que se parece a ella, y era un tema que prefería guardarse para sí, pero a fin de cuentas, no tenía sentido ocultarlo más.

—La Judy de mi mundo y yo somos compañeros de trabajo, como te mencioné, somos oficiales de policía, aunque no siempre fue así. Para no hacerte el cuento largo, va más o menos así: La otra tú de mi mundo tenía como sueño desde pequeña ser policía y, años más tarde, lo logró; mientras que yo era un estafador que vivía de engañar mamíferos. Un día nuestros destinos se cruzaron y luego de un montón de problemas, resolvimos un caso de desapariciones y drogas que atormentó nuestra ciudad.

El zorro inspiró profundamente y siguió narrando.

—En el proceso y pese a las dificultades, nos hicimos amigos, y ella, me hizo darme cuenta que podía ser más que un mugre zorro estafador y me enseñó a creer en mí mismo con el poder de la amistad y esa basura que sale en las caricaturas de ponies. En fin, básicamente, eso es todo.

—¿Y ya? ¿Sólo son amigos y ya? ¿O sea que eras el típico chico malo y ella te cambió como una especie de historia cliché donde la chica hace cambiar al malo por amor?

—Wowowowo, quitando lo del amor, sí, fue algo así. Pero suena feo si lo pones así.

Tsukuyo rió. Por primera vez, Nick vio como la fría y seria hembra de esa realidad sonrió con naturalidad.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Pelusa?

—No, no me rió de ti… sólo… es sólo… parece que yo, es decir, la tal Judy era una hembra normal… una verdadera hembra.

—¡Ja! ¿Zanahorias? ¿Una chica normal? ¡No me hagas reír, Zanahorias! Judy era todo menos alguien normal.

—¿Cómo dices? —Abrió los ojos sorprendida—. ¿Hablas serio?

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? Puede que ya lo sepas, pero los zorros y los conejos no son bien vistos como líderes o figuras de autoridad. Pese a todo pronóstico, tú, es decir, la Judy de mi realidad, quiso luchar contra el sistema y volverse policía. En un mundo donde los oficiales de la ley son grandes y enormes mamíferos, obviamente una pequeña y tierna conejita no pintaba ahí.

—¿En serio? ¿O sea que en tu mundo podía ser una hembra pequeña y frágil, pero al mismo tiempo una policía ruda y temeraria?

—Pues le faltaba algo de feminidad a la otra tú, pero sí que tiene su encanto. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos hoy hablando con mafiosos y vivir para contarlo? ¡Eso no fue nada! Tú, es decir, mi Judy se hizo amiga del mamífero más peligroso de la ciudad sólo por sus ovarios. Y eso es sólo el inicio de una larga lista de cosas locas y bárbaras que ella hacía como la primera coneja policía de Zootopia.

—¿¡De-de verdad!? —preguntó maravillada sobre una versión de ella que nunca había soñado—. Cuéntame más de mí, errrr… es decir, de ella, Gintonick.

—Eres la determinación andante, Pelusa. Además de fuerte, inteligente y muy, muy testaruda, eres una gran pareja policíaca y una excepcional mamífera. Logras convencer a cualquiera con tu encanto sin recurrir a la seducción por la que son famosos los conejos, si no con tu ingenio, voluntad y enorme bondad. Eres… eres… la mejor amiga que un torpe e idiota zorro puede tener. Una amiga… —susurró con amargura—, sólo eso y nada más.

Las orejas de Tsukuyo se tensaron enseguida al notar el cambio de ánimo repentino de Nick.

—Ella parece ser una amiga muy valiosa, pero no significa sólo eso para ti, ¿verdad?

—Nada se te escapa, ¿eh?

Tsukuyo tragó saliva

—¿Tú la amas?

Silencio. Nick enmudeció y la supuesta Judy no presionó hasta que él se sintiera seguro de compartir eso con una extraña y conocida para él al mismo tiempo.

—No la amo. Si no lo que le sigue.

—¿Pero? —preguntó sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

—Pero ella a mí no.

Otro silencio interrumpió el ambiente feliz y confianzudo que se había formado entre ambos animales que habían olvidado que estaban rodeados de la peor escoria de la sociedad en esa ciudad, pero poco les importaba en esos momentos. Tsukuyo había abierto sin querer una herida, y era ella, al menos en apariencia, la causa del dolor del zorro.

—La… lamento escuchar eso, Gintonick… pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No, no lo hizo. Pero no lo necesita decir. La conozco muy bien. Sé lo que piensa de mí. Sólo soy su amigo y no más.

—Pero no… eso no lo sabes, sólo estás suponiendo cosas. Una hembra dice una cosa y piensa otra. Nunca puedes asumir al cien por ciento lo que piensa una chica.

—Ese nunca ha sido un problema contigo… es decir, con Judy. Ella es muy directa y transparente con sus emociones y pensamientos. Es como un libro abierto cuya lectura ha sido mi favorita por años. Y sé muy bien que en su vida sólo hay espacio para su carrera policiaca y para el amor… sólo caben machos de su misma especie.

—Oye Gintonick… no… no sé que decir.

—No digas nada más, Za… Tsukuyo, ¿cierto? Es mejor así, no sé ni porque te cuento esto.

La coneja de marcadas cicatrices iba a agregar algo más, pero el camión en el que viajaban se detuvo al mismo tiempo que un lobo rapado habló.

—Muy bien, aquí nos dividiremos. El equipo encargado del robo de pescado se baja aquí. ¡Ustedes! —Señaló a Nick y a la supuesta Judy— Los novatos, vienen con ellos. ¡En marcha!

—¿Robo de pescado? No, no, no. ¡Nosotros debemos ir donde transportan la droga, Gintonick!

—Tranquila Zanahorias, yo me encargo. ¡Oye tú! —Se dirigió al mandamás—. No nos dijeron nada de pescado. ¿Qué no íbamos a otro lado?

—Ah, el equipo de drogas se baja hasta la siguiente parada, pero tengo órdenes de que ustedes vengan con nosotros.

—Ah, ya veo…

—Gintonick, dile algo…

—Lo sé, lo sé, Zanahorias. —Se volvió a dirigir al lupino líder—. ¿Y dime, viejo? ¿Qué clase de pescado vamos a robar exactamente?

—¡No me refería a eso, idiota!

—¿Yo que voy a saber? A mí sólo me dieron órdenes de bajar del camión en el puerto y descargar la mercancía. En este negocio es mejor hacer lo que te dicen y no hacer preguntas estúpidas. ¡Así que ya bájense de una perra vez!

—Oh, ya veo…

—Idiota. —La coneja se dio un palmazo en la cara—. Lo lamento, pero yo no pienso bajar ahí. —Comenzó a agitar su pata de un lado a otro—. No tolero el olor a pescado, me da náuseas. Si no les importa, prefiero quedarme y acompañar al equipo de drogas.

—Oh, ya veo, —repitió Nick—. Bueno querida, en ese caso, nos vemos más tarde, luego te alcanzo.

El vulpino se puso de pie y estaba dispuesto a seguir al lobo cuando Tsukuyo la detuvo molesta.

—¿¡Qué haces, idiota!? —exclamó ella—. ¡Se supone que vienes conmigo!

—Oye, pero tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde la mañana y a mí sí me gusta el pescado.

—¡Grrrr, Gintonick!

—¡Argh, no tengo tiempo para esto! —Se quejó el animal rapado—. Ni me pagan lo suficiente. Hagan lo que quieran, imbéciles. El jefe les cortará la cabeza si lo defraudan.

El lupino se bajó de mala gana junto a otros rudos e intimidantes criminales. La coneja, el zorro y un puñado más de animales permanecieron en la camioneta, segundos después, esta arrancó de nueva cuenta.

—Eso estuvo cerca, no sé por qué demonios hay en equipo de pescado y de drogas en primer lugar pero…

—Zanahorias.

—¿Qué cosa, Gintonick?

—¿Ya le echaste un vistazo al Team Drogas?

Tsukuyo analizó a los animales que estaban junto a ellos y en vez de ver a más fornidos y peligrosos mamíferos rapados, en su lugar a tres lindas ardillitas de cola corta y un tejón de edad avanzada.

—¡Debe ser una broma!

—Y bueno, la razón por la que te insistí en bajar, era porque, en mi experiencia policíaca, los criminales usan términos confusos para despistar a los infiltrados o agentes dobles, quizás eso de robo de pescado no es más que una forma de…

—¡Llamar a sus operaciones delictivas!

—Mejor dejemos a Alvin y a sus amigos ir a la supuesta fábrica de anfetaminas solos. Nosotros vamos a pescar un par de criminales. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Pelusa?

La coneja asintió y, sin perder más tiempo, Nick y Tsukuyo abandonaron el enorme vehículo en movimiento.

* * *

Ya sin las ropas oscuras que le habían prestado y con su vestuario habitual (al menos para Tsukuyo), el zorro y la coneja de cicatrices se encontraban cerca de un puerto de descarga donde los criminales habían bajado antes que ellos. Nick y Tsukuyo permanecían bien ocultos entre uno de los contenedores de la zona. Mientras el vulpino cuidaba sus espaldas, como él solía hacer con la verdadera Judy en algunos de los casos que requerían vigilancia, la coneja atisbaba con detenimiento la actividad criminal con un catalejo.

—¿Ha visto algo interesante, Capitana Orejas?

—Cierra la boca, Gintonick, estoy en ello.

—Eso quiere decir que no. ¿Estás segura que le quitaste la tapa?

—Lo único que veo es lo que ya sabíamos, el supuesto pescado que esos criminales están robando, no es más que sacos de alguna droga, sólo están descargando de los barcos, pero lo que yo busco es a su líder. Si acabamos con él, salvaremos a Yoshiwara inmediatamente.

—Suena demasiado fácil, Pelusa. No se necesita ser un policía para saber que no puedes detener a toda una organización criminal arrestando a su líder. Especialmente una de narcotráfico.

—¿Quién habló de arrestar? —Sonrió Tsukuyo sin apartar el ojo de vista de su catalejo.

—Oh, jo, jo. En definitiva no compartes los mismos principios de justicia que mi Zanahorias. Eso me agrada. Pero hasta ella sabría que sigue siendo algo imprudente, si el jefe muere, uno de los subordinados se hará cargo.

—¿Y qué tal si este jefe mató a todos sus subordinados?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Los rumores dicen que el tipo que perseguimos es un asesino retirado que ha estado cazando a las cabezas del narcotráfico una por una y que ahora él es el líder absoluto del negocio. Nadie conoce su rostro ni sabe su nombre, pero sí que es él único líder actual. Por lo tanto, no dudo que él esté aquí.

—Mira Zanahorias, suponiendo que lo que dices tiene sentido y que en verdad exista una organización criminal con un solo líder supremo, sigue siendo una locura enfrentarlo sola. Seas criminal, policía o la fuerza paramilitar de una casa de burlesque, nunca actúas por tu cuenta cuando te encuentras con algo grande, siempre pides refuerzos.

—No estoy diciendo que voy a enfrentar a ese tipo sola ahora mismo, aunque ganas no me faltan, pero sé muy bien lo importante que es descubrir su identidad antes de planear algo, por eso quiero… ¡momento!

—¿Lo encontraste?

—¡Tiene que ser él! Pero no logro verlo desde aquí. Cúbreme Gintonick.

—¿Cómo que cúbreme? ¿¡Qué haces, torpe coneja!? ¡Vas a comprometer nuestra posición!

La Judy del otro mundo no hizo caso y, con una agilidad propia de un ninja, se acercó más al puerto; mientras que su compañero observó preocupado desde unos contenedores más atrás y la siguió con mucha más cautela que ella.

—¡Zanahorias! ¿Estás loca? —Le dijo con un tono golpeado pero que carecía de volumen para no llamar la atención. —¡Son demasiados, si nos descubren, estamos fritos!

—¡Silencio! Creo que ya vi a su líder.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué animal es?

—Sin dudas es un… es un… ¡Argh!

—Zanahorias… ¡Judy!

Sin haberlo esperado, un kunai se impactó contra el lente de su catalejo, la coneja quedó pasmada ante tan sorprendido ataque que pudo haberla dejado ciega. Nick no dudó ni un segundo y se arrojó contra ella y la llevó al suelo, en un instinto de preservar la vida de su amiga.

—Gintonick, ¡me descubrió!

—¿Ah, en serio? No lo noté con el bonito saludo que te mandó. Se acabó el factor sorpresa y la misión de infiltración. Nos largamos ya, Zanahorias.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡Eso no! ¡Estaba a nada de descubrir su identidad!

—¡Y a nada de qué te dejara el ojo como el de un pirata! —gritó con sarcasmo—. ¡Olvídate de eso, ellos son cientos, nosotros dos! ¡Sería un suicidio quedarse! ¡Eso sin contar el tipo que casi te deja tuerta!

—¡Pero no puedo irme! Si se escapa ahora, quizás no haya una oportunidad así otra vez, ¡soy la única que lo vio!

—De nada te servirá saberlo estando muerta, ¡no seas tan testaruda y ya vámonos, Pelusa!

—¡No! Sé que puedo…

Nick y Tsukuyo vislumbraron a varios mamíferos peligrosos con espadas y palos dirigirse hacia ellos a una distancia considerable, entre más tiempo pasaba, menos posibilidades de salir allí con vida tenía, y eso carcomía al zorro más que a su compañera.

—¡Olvídalo ya, mientras lo hayas visto, ya es ganancia! Vive hoy y pelea mañana. ¿Porque viste claramente cómo era ese infeliz, cierto?

—Era un zorro. Uno nada atlético, de hecho.

Nick sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y percibió cierta familiaridad en las palabras de la coneja.

—¿De casualidad no era gordo?

—Sí, exacto, era demasiado corpulento, dudé que fuera el líder, y más con ese…

—¿E-e-ese peinado estúpido? Un tipo obeso que tiene cara de ser depravado reformado y de ojos azules?

—Sí, sí… y sí, ¿cómo lo…?

—¡Por los pelos de mi cola! —clamó Nick confundido—. El matón qué estás buscando… ¿¡Es Gideon Gray!?

* * *

_**Notas de…**_

_El triste letrero de "Notas de autor" y otros más permanecían tirados en el suelo, mientras que aún prevalecía el cartel de la vez anterior con la leyenda "Preguntas y respuestas" a la que habían agregado un par de cosas más, por lo que ahora sobre el letrero estaba escrita la oración:_

_**Preguntas y respuestas 2: El regreso**_

_Con un genérico subtítulo digno de una innecesaria segunda parte, las versiones animales de Gintoki, Kagura y Shinpachi habían renombrado una nueva edición de esta sección. Tanto la chica murciélago como el cabrito con lentes estaban asustados porque su líder, el zorro Gintoki permanecía estupefacto y con una cara de asombro._

_—¡Gin-chan, deja de jugar-aru! —Kagura le suplicaba a su jefe—. Sé que ya te spoilearon la película de Endgame antes de que la vieras-aru, pero no es para que te quedes engarrotado como menso-aru._

_—No creo que sea por eso, Kagura, se ve que tiene que ver con la carta que acaba de abrir —Shinpachi mencionó._

_—¿De verdad-aru? ¡En ese caso podré ser la primera en decirle en qué acaba Endgame-aru! _

_—¡Kagura, no seas así! ¡No des spoilers, vas a hacer enojar a Gin y a los lectores!_

_—¿Y qué van a hacer-aru? ¿Acusarme con su Vengador favorito-aru? ¡Oh espera! ¡Tal vez ya esté muerto-aru! Ja, ja, ja… ¡auch!_

_La risa de la vampiresa fue interrumpida por un periodicazo que el mismísimo Gintoki le propinó a Kagura._

_—¡Mocosa torpe, te dije que sin spoilers de Endgame en esta sección! ¡Y no es por eso por lo que me quedé atónito! ¡Si no por esto, vean!_

_Gintoki les extendió a sus trabajadores la carta que se encontraba leyendo._

_—¡Oh por el cuello de Loki-aru!_

_—¡Kagura!_

_—¿Esta es la gran sorpresa-aru?_

_—¿¡Acaso no ves el impacto de esto, niña tonta!? —El zorro le reclamó muy enojado— ¡Por fin, después de 84 años…! ¡Nos enviaron preguntas!_

_—Bah, eso no es la gran cosa-aru._

_—¿¡Qué no es la gran cosa!? ¿¡QUÉ NO LO ES!? ¿¡CÓMO DE QUÉ NO!? ¡Esta carta es la prueba de que al fin alguien muestra señales de vida de este remedo de historia y…! Oh, cierto, ahora que lo pienso, es sólo este feo ficucho, así que sí, tienes razón, enana. No es la gran cosa._

_—¡Gin! —exclamó Shinpachi—. Está bien que no sea algo destacable, pero en serio me parece importante que al fin haya preguntas enviadas por los propios lectores para esta historia. Creo que bien vale la pena mencionarlo y alegrarse con el autor por ello._

_—Sí bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre-aru? Por que yo… _

_—¡Kagura! Esta bien que no te importe, pero al menos muestra un poco de interés, ¡O mínimo respondamos las dudas que nos mandan juntos!_

_—Ok, ok, pues ya-aru. Encárguense de ello en lo que yo pienso que parte será mejor spoilearles de Endgame-aru._

_—Como desearía que Thanos hubiera lanzado de un risco a esta niña y no a Gamora… —farfulló el vulpino._

_—¿Qué dijiste, estúpido-aru?_

_—Nada, nada. —Gintoki aclaró su garganta y prosiguió—. Dije que ya voy a contestar las tres primeras preguntas que nos mandan. **Azzy_AR** mandó tres, de hecho. La pregunta** Namber Güan **dice: **"¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá el fic?". **De acuerdo, la respuesta a esta es muy sencilla y se resume en tres simples letras: **N. P. I.**_

_—¡Gin! —Shinpachi se quejó._

_—Qué son las siglas para la frase: "**N**o **P**oseo **I**nformación". pero bueno, como la mayoría de sus historias, ni el mismo inútil del autor lo sabe con certeza._

_—El Señor Janyo. —El cabrito de lentes añadió—. Nos contó que en esta historia se enfoca en hacer capítulos cortos, pero sin llegar a hacer esto un Long Fic, es decir, un fanfic de larga duración. Él estima que podrían ser entre 10 o hasta 15 capítulos, pero que ese número podría variar o modificarse dependiendo de como organice la trama._

_—Eso claro si lo termina-aru._

_—¡Kagura!_

_—Bien, bien, cálmense y prosigamos —Gintoki leyó nuevamente el contenido de la carta—. La pregunta **Namber Tu. "¿Qué hacen los personajes Furrolizados de Gintama mientras la trama se desarrolla? ¿Juegan al parchís o algo?"**_

_—Muy buena pregunta Dorothy._

_—Esto… Gin, se llama Azzy la que escribe._

_—Y tú te mereces unas buenas clases de memelogía-aru, cuatro ojos._

_—¡Ejem! —El zorro tosió para silenciar a los dos animales quejosos—. Bueno, ahora que estamos en un extraño limbo entre ser personajes de un fanfic en unas notas de autor y una especie de subtrama, algunos de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos aquí incluyen hundirnos en la miseria, escribir insultos a la madre del autor, pedir disculpas por los insultos a la madre del autor, escapar del Furronator (aquel gigante verde apalea furros del capítulo uno) y finalmente jugar al UNO, es el mejor juego del mundo mundial._

_—¡Sobre todo cuando no sigues la reglas y usas la carta de 4+ aru! No es como si el resto de la gente o furros le hiciera caso a esa regla-aru._

_—Y finalmente, la pregunta **Namber Tri. "Si en el universo de Gintama está Nick por Gintoki, entonces ¿Gintoki está siendo un policía en Zootopia? ¡Aclárenme esa duda a mi y al público por favor!"**_

_Los tres animales, se cubrieron con sorpresa sus respectivos hocicos._

_—¡Ah, caray! —mencionó el zorro sorprendido—. No pensamos que alguien hiciera esa pregunta. Así que simplemente no la vamos a contestar… ¡Ciao!_

_—¡Gin! —Shinpachi respondió molesto—. Aunque desgraciadamente, debo coincidir con Gin esta vez, pero el señor Janyo sólo dijo que esa duda se resolverá en el último capítulo del fanfic y que no quiere hacer más comentarios al respecto._

_—Pero gracias por tu gran observación-aru. 10 puntos para Griffindorf-aru._

_—Entonces, así acaba la segunda edición de "Preguntas y respuestas". esperemos que haya sido de ayuda._

_—Ahora-aru, ¡es hora de un mega spoiler de Endgame-aru!_

_—¡Shinpachi, cállala!_

_El zorro y el cabrito de lentes se arrojaron contra la inoportuna chica, pero la vulpina voladora les superaba en fuerza y de una buena patada en sus kintamas, Kagura doblegó a los dos machos en un lugar que nunca debería ser pateado._

_—¡Bien amiguitos-aru! Sé que saber esto les romperá el corazón-aru, pero será mejor que se enteren aquí y no gasten su dinero en el cine-aru. Desgraciadamente, en Avenger: Endgame, lo más triste que sucede aru es-aru:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_—Que Ant-man no entra ni sale por el - de Thanos para derrotarlo-aru…_

_—…_

_—... _

_—¡¿ESE ERA TU MENTADO SPOILER!? —bramaron ambos machos llenos de cólera y unas irrefrenables ganas asesinas._

_La chica sólo se carcajeó de lo lindo._

_—Ja, ja, ja, ay pero que idiotas-aru. ¡Debieron ver su cara-aru! Se la creyeron todita, ¡son unos… !_

_De pronto, una enorme mano verde salió de la tierra silenciando las burlas o los insultos a la chica._

_—¡Ay no, es el hombre verde!_

_—¡SI HAY ALGO QUE ODIE MÁS QUE UN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCHE FURRO, —gritó la voz que emergía del subsuelo— ES A UN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCHE FURRO SPOILEADOR!_

_—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_—¡Kagura, niña idiota! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

_—¡Sólo cállate y corre-aru!_

_Y así, el trío de animales huyó una vez más de Shr… el misterioso ogro verde que estaba más furioso que 10 Hulks enojados._


	5. Es de mala suerte ver una araña de noche

**Capítulo 4: Es de mala suerte ver una araña de noche**

* * *

—¡¿Quién diablos es ese tal Gideon Gray?!

La coneja de cicatrices y el zorro que no era de esta dimensión corrían entre los contenedores de un puerto para no ser emboscados por criminales que no mostraban intenciones de dejarlos ir con vida. Mientras escapaban, Tsukuyo, la supuesta Judy, interrogaba a un nervioso Nick Wilde, alias Gintonick, en medio de su escape.

—Era un zorro obeso y amigo de la Zanahorias de mi mundo, sólo hemos hablado un par de veces, pero por lo que la Judy de mi mundo me contó, él fue un bravucón de su infancia, pero ahora está reformado y trabaja para sus padres en la granja Hopps. "Es un pan de Dios" me dijo en sus propias palabras. Para mí era un pobre imbécil que la desnudaba con la mirada, pero no tardé en imponer mi dominio y demostrar que yo era él único macho alfa que podía estar cerca de Zanahorias. Oh, y hace pays muy ricos de zarzamora. Una vez me acabé uno yo soli…

—¡Eso no me interesa! —gritó la chica mientras seguía huyendo— ¡Quiero saber qué habilidades especiales tiene o algún dato útil que pueda en su contra!

—Pues… Gideon es un vil repostero, y algo me dice que él batea por la izquierda…

—¿Estamos huyendo de un estúpido cocinero?

—¡Pues no sé tú, pero ese "cocinero" casi te saca un ojo con una de esas cuchillas de Naruto!

—¡Kunais! —Lo corrigió molesta y sin dejar de correr—. Voy a suponer que el Gideon Gray de tu mundo y el mío sólo comparten apariencia. Pues aquí parece ser alguien de temer según las cosas que escuché de él… pero esa técnica contra mí a esa distancia… se me hace bastante fa…

La Judy con cicatrices en el rostro no pudo terminar de hilar sus ideas cuando se dio cuenta de que ella y su atolondrado compañero terminaron en un pasillo con sólo dos salidas, de las cuales, ambas estaban cubiertas por cánidos y depredadores de baja estatura que los esperaban con varas y espadas. Los contenedores que fungía como altas paredes eran imposibles de escalar; ambos estaban atrapados entre la espada y la pared.

—Bien Gintonick, odio admitir que tenías razón, debimos escapar mientras pudimos.

—Igual que mi Zanahorias, hasta que no estamos ahogados hasta el cuello, ella no admite que se equivocó. ¿Ya para qué? ¡Estamos bien muertos!

—Creo que no te quedó claro desde hace dos capítulos que puedo encargarme de varios tipos a la vez. Y el Gintoki que yo conozco es igual o quizás más fuerte que yo.

—Dos cosas, querida. Una. Modestia aparte. Y dos. Por si no ha quedado claro todo este tiempo, ¡yo no soy el verdadero Gintoki! —aulló Nick contrariado—. Y aunque tengo un entrenamiento policíaco y una puntería que supera a la de Zanahorias con creces, no soy John Wick y no me puedo cargar a tantos tipos como él o como tú.

Mientras la coneja escuchaba atenta las quejas de su compañero, ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda mientras los delincuentes de negras intenciones se acercaban a ellos con cautela.

—A menos que esto sea una de esas caricaturas de monos chinos donde el protagonista se saca power-ups de la cola. Estamos más muertos que mis esperanzas de que Judy me haga caso.

—No lograremos nada con esa actitud derrotista, Gintonick, —La coneja sacó dos afilados kunais y se preparó para atacar—, quiero que te agarres tus pelotas, resistas un poco y cuando despeje el camino lo suficiente, corras a Yoshiwara por ayuda.

—¿Y dejarte sola? Ni loco…

Un imprudente lobo rasurado se abalanzó contra la pareja con katana en pata. Judy se disponía a atacarlo cuando Nick, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, extendió su zarpa para bloquear el ataque del lupino mientras que con su garra libre, rasguñó los ojos del criminal y aprovechando su grito de dolor, el zorro dio una fuerte patada debajo del abdomen que hizo al lobo chillar de dolor y caer de rodillas, agarrándose la entrepierna.

—¿Te importa? Estoy hablando con la dama… ¡Maldición Zanahorias! ¿Cómo hice…?

—¡Reaccionaste igual que Gintoki! No sé cómo, pero creo que tienes más que las ropas de ese idiota en ti.

—Sólo fue suerte y reaccioné porque iba a atacarte. Nadie toca a mi compañera en mi guardia.

Tsukuyo carraspeó y desvió la mirada para que el zorro no viera el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Será el sereno pero ahí vienen más, y necesitas más que tus garras o patadas en los bajos para sobrevivir.

—Bueno Pelusa, préstame un arma.

—Ya tienes una bajo la cintura.

—¡No es momento para hacerte la vulgar, Zanahorias!

—¡Me refiero a la espada que tienes amarrada a la cintura, imbécil!

—¿Cuál espa…?

Nick colocó su pata a un lado de su torso y de ahí sacó un bokken o sable de madera. Desenfundó esperando que desataría algún poder místico o que se convertiría en un especie de "He-Fox", el zorro más fuerte del universo, pero nada especial ocurrió cuando tuvo la antigua arma de samurai entre sus patas.

—Zanahorias… ¿qué esta porquería?

—¡Cierra la boca y pelea, ahí vienen!

Los fieros criminales no perdieron más tiempo y sabían que debían acabar con esas dos molestias. Tsukuyo no iba a contenerse más y comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de Kunais, esta vez de manera letal que dejó incapacitados, si no es que bien muertos a los primeros depredadores que trataron de ponerle una pata encima.

—¡Pelusa, necesito un arma de verdad, esta porquería se va a romper!

Sin darle tiempo de quejarse más, dos dingos se arrojaron contra él intentando cortarlo con sus espadas; por instinto, Nick bloqueó ambas con su humilde sable de madera. El zorro cerró los ojos temiendo que su bokken no resistiría, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el acero de las katanas atacantes no fueron capaces de destruir la madera de su extraña espada.

—¡No estoy segura, pero la madera de la bokken de Gintoki no es madera común y corriente! —bramaba la doble de Judy mientras despachaba a tres sujetos a la vez, con rápidas heridas en la yugular, los desafortunados malhechores morían desangrados a la par que la coneja saltó hacia su siguiente objetivo, sin dejar de hablar con Nick. —He visto al verdadero Gintoki cortar otras espadas, incluso muros de concreto con esa cosa, parece ser madera de un árbol milenario; mientras golpes con fuerza y seguridad cortarás lo que sea… ¡argh!

—¡Zanahorias!

En una distracción, una hiena sin pelo logró cortar el hombro de la chica, pero antes de que intentara siquiera hacer una segunda acometida, él depredador de una gran sonrisa fue cortado de un fuerte sablazo por la espalda. El tipo cayó al suelo mientras que un zorro se acercó a la Judy del otro mundo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ju… diga, Tsukuyo?

—¡Tú preocúpate por ti, puedo cuidarme sola!

—De nada, por cierto.

—¡Tú eres él que estaba llorando porque quería un arma de verdad, sólo me distra... ! ¡argh!

Su pelea interna se vio interrumpida por más y más depredadores voraces que venían a liquidarlos. Por lo que ambos decidieron enfocar sus energías contra los tipos que querían matarlos.

—Sólo preocúpate por no morir y yo me encargaré de mí misma.

—Lo intentaré, Zanahorias. Pero nunca he manejado una espada en mi vida, sólo sé usar armas de fuego y darle buenos garrotazos a los parquímetros descompuestos para enderezarlos. ¡Ha! ¡Argh! —siguió hablando Nick mientras enfrentaba a un mapache que estuvo a nada de arrancarle la oreja de un sablazo.

—Pues eso es mejor que nada, Gintonick. Sólo no dejes que te corten y no te alejes mucho de mí, ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡Zanahorias! ¿¡Qué haces!?

Luego de deshabilitar el mapache de un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de su bokken, Nick observó sorprendido como la coneja impulsiva dio un gran salto y, bañada por la luz de la luna llena, dio un majestuoso giro en el aire que provocó que soltara varios kunais de sus patas y entre las mangas de su cortado kimono. Antes de que tocara el suelo, varios de los matones habían recibido de lleno las cuchillas y cuando la coneja por fin aterrizó en tierra, ríos de sangre y heridas graves se hicieron presente alrededor de ella. Tsukuyo no mentía cuando le aseguró que ella podría encargarse bien de la situación sola. Nick quedó sin palabras al ver ante sus propios ojos como esa Femme Fatale había hecho realidad una de sus fantasías más morbosas del vulpino; ella se había encargado de barrer el piso con esos criminales.

Desafortunadamente, el gusto le duró poco; pues el sonido del peligro retumbó en sus oídos y Nick tuvo que concentrarse para no perder la vida en patas de sus incontables oponentes que cada vez aumentaban. Sin embargo, el taimado zorro, pese a la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, sólo ganaba más y más confianza y habilidad en contra de sus multiples agresores. Pese a que él no era un mamífero que disfrutaba el combate y la confrontación, pues era del tipo que usaba su cerebro y no los músculos para lidiar con los conflictos, Nick estaba superando físicamente a sus adversarios y encontraba muy vigorizante encargarse de sujetos que no dudaban en volarle la cabeza. Con cortes precisos y una impresionante técnica con la espada que desconocía, el vulpino bautizado en ese mundo como Gintonick derrotaba de uno a uno a cada depredador peligroso con un poder que nunca había experimentado en su vida, se sentía casi como el héroe imbatible de algún programa televisivo o historieta.

—¡Toma esto, sabandija! —bramó Nick con un gritó que haría sentir orgulloso al príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Oscilando una última vez su sable de madera, este cortó la espada de acero de un pobre zorro gris que no parecía tan imponente pese a superar a Nick en altura y masa muscular. El vulpino rojo se dio la espalda como si ignorara a su enemigo y cuando este pensó siquiera en acabar con el arrogante cánido, fue tomado por sorpresa por una fuerte patada en la cara que Gintonick acomodó desde atrás. Nick había visto eso en una película y ahora, en este raro y extravagante sueño, vio hecha realidad su gran hazaña.

De momento, Nicholas Wilde se había quedado sin mamífero por derrotar de su lado así que se dirigió a ver si podía servir de apoyo a su compañera, sin percatarse que por unos segundos, una sombra cubrió la luz lunar que iluminaba la zona.

Pero no fue necesario que el zorro interviniera, luego de ver que la coneja de cicatrices diera un salto mortal hacia atrás digno de un 10 en gimnasia olímpica, sostuvo tres kunai entre sus dedos en cada una de sus patas y, sin dudarlo, los lanzó enseguida contra el pecho de dos lobos con tatuajes de araña, que de inmediato habían sucumbido junto al resto de los mamíferos que enfrentó Tsukuyo, la Cortesana de la Muerte, como le decían en Yoshiwara.

—Veo que en verdad no necesitas de mi ayuda, Zanahorias —comentó con una tranquilidad que sólo un zorro confianzudo como él podría enunciar en ese momento.

—Puedo decir… ah… lo mismo de ti… ah… Gintonick —la Judy del otro mundo farfulló mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—No te ves muy bien, Pelusa. Será mejor que aprovechemos este intermedio para sacar nuestras colitas de este puerto antes de que vengan más.

—¡Estoy bien! Perdí un poco de sangre, estaré bien.

La coneja falseó por un momento su pie y Nick intentó ayudarla, pero enseguida se liberó de él.

—No, no lo estás, y no es normal perder tanta sangre y seguir como si nada.

—¡Habla por ti, Gintonick! Esa herida no se ve nada bien.

—¿Cuál heri…? ¡Dulces moras! ¿Cuándo me hicieron esto?

El zorro tenía tanta adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo que no notó los distintos cortes que tenía en las piernas y su brazo, destacando una enorme tajada bajo su antebrazo derecho, de la cual aún escurría un negruzco líquido carmesí.

—Esto es ridículo —comentó Nick más feliz que sorprendido—. En mi mundo me estoy muriendo por una cortada de papel y ahora mismo no siento mucha molestia por algo así. ¡Auch!

Con brusquedad, la coneja tomó un pedazo de tela negra que se había arrancado de la manga de su traje y vendó de forma improvisada a su compañero.

—Y no durarás mucho si no detienes el sangrado. En verdad no estás acostumbrado a este mundo; aunque no lo sientas, ya no puedes pelear.

—¿De qué hablas, Pelusa? ¡Estoy bien! Sólo necesito mi segundo aire y… ¡ay mamacita!

De entre sus grandes pechos, la chica sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó al lujurioso vulpino que se distrajo por el agradable espectáculo. Tsukuyo resistió tener que reprimirlo por eso y habló.

—Vete de aquí, Gintonick. Cuando estés lejos del peligro, llama a ese número y contacta a las chicas del Hyakka para que vengan a auxiliarme.

—¿Estás loca? ¡A penas puedes con tu alma! ¡Y aunque estuvieras al cien no pienso dejarte sola aquí!

—Gintonick, por favor vete, sólo serás una carga para mí si te quedas.

—Siempre lo he sido, sobre todo con mi Zanahorias, pero eso nunca nos detuvo para resolver todos esos casos juntos o sobrevivir a todas las emboscadas. Así que, Pelusa, o nos vamos juntos de aquí o me quedaré a tu lado hasta el final.

—Gintonick… —Tsukuyo estaba conmovida por la solidaridad y lealtad de ese zorro, su corazón se estremeció por la calidez que las palabras del zorro depositaban en su alma, y pese a no ser el mismo Gintoki, de algún modo sentía que era algo que el vulpino de su dimensión haría. Y eso era algo que tampoco podía tolerar—. Por favor, sólo vete… si estás a mi lado, mi determinación flaquea y me haces sentir débil, me hace sentir protegida en vez de ser yo la que proteja… y no quiero sentir eso, Gintonick. —Apartó la mirada, apenada—. Por favor, no juegues con mis emociones más.

La coneja no podía verlo a los ojos, estaba avergonzada de sí misma por estar escuchando la voz de su corazón y no la de la razón. No quería sentir nada más por el zorro que la acompañaba, quería sentirse como su igual, pero ese testarudo vulpino de ojos esmeraldas no la dejaba enfocarse en el calor de la batalla.

Los criminales nuevamente los rodearon y aunque Gintonick estaba preparado para encargarse de la segunda oleada, enseguida notó que Tsukuyo parecía no haber percatado de que un feroz perro africano corría hacia ella con intención de rebanarla con su espada.

—¡Despierta Zanahorias y pon atención!

Sin titubear y sin tiempo que perder, Nick apartó bruscamente a Tsukuyo de su atacante y bloqueó la acometida del cánido, sin caer en cuenta que una sombra fugaz pasó detrás de su espalda.

—El único que no está poniendo atención… eres tú —susurró una voz profunda cerca de Nick.

El vulpino se sobresaltó y reaccionó casi al instante cuando notó que detrás de él había otro zorro rojo pero más corpulento a escasos metros de distancia. Un escalofrío le advirtió a Gintonick del peligro inminente y que debía salir de ahí, pero no tenía tiempo.

El supuesto Gideon Gray extendió su pata, sosteniendo siete kunais. Con una retorcida sonrisa, el robusto vulpino lanzó con una increíble velocidad las cuchillas ninjas contra Nick y, de inmediato, sangre comenzó a salpicar de su cuerpo.

—¡Gintonick! —Tsukuyo, la otra Judy, exclamó desesperada cuando fue testigo del inesperado ataque que hirió mortalmente a su compañero.

O eso pensó ella.

—Vaya, veo que lograste sobrevivir a mi pequeño saludo. Destacable —comentó el zorro más robusto, con gravedad y arrogancia en su voz.

De los siete kunais disparados, sólo tres dieron en el blanco. Con un rápido movimiento Nick había rechazado las cuchillas con su espada pero una se incrustó en su hombro, otra en su antebrazo y la última en su muslo. Sin embargo, las heridas lograron hacer que el vulpino más esbelto se doblegara y terminó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para no desplomarse.

—Gordo asqueroso —Refunfuñó Nick—. Siempre me caíste mal.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó la hembra, quién con un Kunai en pata, se dirigía a acabar con el voluminoso zorro.

—¡Guarda silencio, niña!

Levantando su brazo nuevamente, el supuesto Gideon lanzó más cuchillas, pero esta vez en dirección a la Judy del otro mundo, quién a diferencia de Nick, no pudo eludir ninguna de las puntiagudas navajas. Tsukuyo se detuvo en seco cuando más de ocho cuchillas le impidieron avanzar y abrieron más heridas en su cuerpo. La pobre chica cayó de rodillas y soltó el kunai que cargaba para evitar impactar con el piso y apoyarse con ambas patas.

—¡Zanahorias! —voceó Nick desesperado—. ¡Maldito seas, Gideon, déjala en paz! —bramó el vulpino fuera de sí y dispuesto a auxiliar a su compañera, pero el dolor por primera vez en esa noche le impidió moverse. ¿Acaso las cuchillas habían paralizado sus nervios? ¿O era el miedo de perder a la chica lo que hacía sentir sus piernas sin fuerzas?

—¿Y este es el macho que derrotó al señor de la noche, Housen? —dijo con malicia el zorro más obeso—. Patético. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso, no vine por él, sino por ti, mi Tsukuyo.

—¿¡Tuya!? —Una mezcla de rabia y celos provocó que Nick aullara con más furia, pero ni su enojo fue suficiente para que lograra ponerse de pie.

—¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!? ¿¡Y cómo sabes mi nombre!? —cuestionó fuera de sí la coneja, quién presentía que ya conocía al otro zorro, pero no recordaba de donde.

—Oh, Tsukuyo, eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba —el supuesto Gideon se acercó a ella ignorando su pregunta y hablándole de una manera más suave—. Eres tan bella que casi no te reconocí. —De inmediato, el zorro apretó la mirada y arrugó la cara, reflejando decepción—. Pero eso sólo es en el exterior, porque por dentro, tu alma ha sido mancillada y te has vuelto débil. Perdiste la concentración por estar pensando en este… oh, ya veo…

A una gran velocidad, el zorro más corpulento apareció delante de Nick, lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó con suma facilidad, estrellándolo contra uno de los contenedores. El vulpino malherido tosio una mezcla de saliva y sangre mientras se le cortaba la respiración.

—¿Así que fuiste tú, infeliz? ¿¡Tú fuiste el que mancillo a mi luna, tú la has deshonrado y hecho débil!?

—Pues… —Nick habló con dificultad, intentando ganar tiempo y distraer a su adversario—. Si por "tu luna" te refieres a Zanahorias, no, lo siento viejo, aún no la he mancillado —Tosió—. Pero ganas no faltaron… —Sonrió ladinamente cuando había alcanzado su objetivo.

—Oh, graciosito, ¿eh? —El supuesto Gideon Gray mostró los colmillos mientras que con una zarpa libre sujetaba un kunai con el que planeaba rematar a Nick—. ¡Veamos que otro chiste dices cuando te corte la garganta!

El zorro más gordo se disponía a borrar esa burlona mueca de su rostro, pero Nick alcanzó a tiempo uno de los kunais que tenía incrustados en la pierna, y logró bloquear con este el ataque de su agresor. Aprovechando el momento de confusión, el vulpino más delgado le dio una fuerte patada al otro depredador y logró alejarlo unos metros de él. El Gideon de ese mundo no estaba dispuesto a perder ante alguien que no estaba a su nivel y contraatacó lanzando más puntiagudas cuchillas contra el otro zorro; Nick dio un salto precipitado lejos de su regordete congénere y luego rodó para esquivar los embates, al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su espada. Con una agilidad desconocida para él e ignorando el dolor físico, el vulpino de ojos esmeraldas bloqueo y esquivo exitosamente la nueva ola de kunais que el otro zorro lanzaba.

—Eres muy rápido pese a las heridas que tienes —comentó el supuesto Gideon—. Quizás por eso derrotaste a Housen.

—Y tú eres más ágil de lo que aparentas pese a ser sumamente obeso —respondió Nick, con una sonrisa fingida—. Quizás si sólo sigo moviéndome mueras de un infarto, eventualmente, gordito.

—Vas a morir, asqueroso zorro, antes de que siquiera puedas ponerme una pata encima —lo amenazó mientras sacaba dos kunais de entre sus mangas.

—¿Quieres apostar, Mantecoso? —Lo desafió.

—¡Gintonick, no…! —suplicó Tsukuyo quien apenas logró ponerse de pie.

Ambos zorros se abalanzaron contra el otro en una pelea que tenía ciertos tintes personales. Nick no conocía específicamente a este "Gideon", pero había algo en esa bola de sebo que lo molestaba muy en sus adentros, y el hecho de que ese barril fuera más ágil que él lo intrigaba y fastidiaba por igual.

Pese a las nuevas habilidades aumentadas del zorro más esbelto, ninguno de los cortes y acometidas constantes lograron herir al presumido vulpino corpulento. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de Nick, quien ya había sido cortado en varias ocasiones, aunque sin gravedad, lo que hacía que el villano soltara risitas molestas y que la ira de Nick se incrementara.

—¡Deja de moverte, gordo!

—¿Ya te cansaste, gusano? ¡Nunca lograrás derrotarme, tu técnica jamás superará la mía…! ¿Sakata Gintoki, cierto?

—¡Cierra la boca, Kakarotto, que diga, Gideon Gay! —Mencionó lo último apropósito—. ¡Argh!

De una fuerte patada, el zorro más gordo hizo que Nick soltara su espada y la lanzara por los aires, muy a lo alto.

—¿Te rindes, Ginto…!

—¡No soy Gintoki, para ti soy Wilde, Nicholas Wilde, sabandija!

Un iracundo Nick se arrancó otro de los kunais que tenía clavado en su cuerpo y lo usó para atacar a su rival con desesperadas y veloces cuchilladas; Gintonick consiguió hacer retroceder al supuesto Gideon, para finalmente lograr arañar su mejilla, de la cual, no pareció haberlo herido con gravedad.

—¡Ja, te lo dije, insecto! —celebró Nick con una alegría infantil.

El Gideon de ese mundo se paró en seco, se limpió la pequeña cortada y vio un poco de líquido rojizo entre sus dedos.

—¿Todo por una gota de sangre? —cuestionó el depredador más gordo, decepcionado.

Sin siquiera esperárselo, Nick se arrojó contra él desarmado, muy tarde el supuesto Gideon notó que la espada de madera por fin caía a tierra; ya con su bokken en pata otra vez, Gintonick le dió un golpe de lleno en la cara al otro zorro; la agresión fue tan fuerte que lo empujó algunos metros atrás, impactándolo con severidad contra un contenedor más apartado.

—¡Oye, Burbujeante! —le gritó Nick a la distancia— ¡Dice Thanos que le regreses su frase!

—¡Gintonick, no te confíes! —Tsukuyo le reprochó a su compañero.

—¡Cierto! ¡Acabaré con él en…! ¡Ahhhhh!

Nick saltó sin meditarlo, decidido a no desperdiciar su ventaja y terminar con ese desgraciado, pero más kunais se atravesaron en su camino y el vulpino no pudo más que esquivarlos. Antes de que lograra llegar con el obeso zorro, este ya se había desvanecido.

—¿Qué cara…!

—¡Está arriba de ti, Gintonick! —clamó la supuesta Judy, con gran desasosiego.

—¿¡Cómo changos llegó hasta ahí ese zorro con sobrepeso!?

Por encima de los contenedores, el Gideon de esa dimensión permanecía de pie, mientras tocaba con una pata la mitad derecha de su rostro, el cual parecía estar deformado, como si la mitad de su cara se hubiera sumido. ¿Acaso la espada de Nick le había desfigurado el rostro?

—Bien, bien… nada mal, Sakata Gintoki —el falso Gideon mencionó animado.

—¡Nicholas P. Wilde para ti, Barrigón! —lo corrigió de mala gana el susodicho.

—Cometí el mismo error que el señor en de la noche en subestimarte, pero eso jamás volverá ocurrir. Me encargaré de ti y luego, por fin hablaré con tranquilidad con esa hermosa luna.

Tsukuyo se estremeció. Acababa de recordar algo. Su voz. Sus ojos. Sus palabras. La forma enigmática en expresarse de ella. El apodo de "Luna". Todo eso sonaba casi como… ¡No podía ser!

—¿¡Quién diablos te crees, Panzón!? —Nick la sacó de sus pensamientos con un vozarrón demandante.

—Soy alguien a quién puedes confiarle tu vida. —Comenzó a explicar el zorro de ojos azul zafiro, unos que no parecían ser propios de un vulpino—. Alguien que en vez de ser protegido te protegerá —El supuesto Gideon le dedicó a la confundida Tsukuyo una mirada y se dirigió a ella—. ¿Acaso este te devolvió esa condición de hembra a la que renunciaste tiempo atrás para convertirte en lo que eres? ¿O será acaso que te has enamorado de este macho?

Nick miró confundida a la Judy de este mundo. Ella no apartó ni un segundo la vista del obeso depredador ni de sus ojos, aquellos orbes que le parecían los de un fantasma que la atormentaban incontables noches desde hacía años.

—Tsukuyo, ya te lo había dejado muy en claro. —El supuesto Gideon habló con familiaridad con ella, como si la conociera de años—. Si no eres capaz de renunciar a ser una hembra, jamás serás capaz de proteger a nadie. ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste el dolor que acompañó esas cicatrices que tienes en la cara?

Tsukuyo sintió física y mentalmente cómo se rehabrían viejas heridas, juraría que las cicatrices que tenía en su rostro de años volvían a sangrar tras escuchar las palabras de ese zorro. ¿Quién era ese macho? ¿Cómo sabía lo de sus cicatrices? ¿Por qué parecía que la conocía tan bien? ¿Por qué le recordaba a alguien que ya no estaba con ella? ¿Por qué?

Los ojos amatistas de la coneja se clavaron intensamente en el zorro que permanecía arriba de un contenedor del puerto y con la enorme luna llena a su espalda.

—¿Cómo puedes proteger a alguien o a algo si estás tan ocupada viendo por ti? —Mientras el regordete depredador seguía contando su discurso, de manera sorpresiva se llevó una zarpa a la parte desfigurada de su rostro y, sin pensarlo mucho, enterró sus garras dentro de la piel. La acción sorprendió a sus dos interlocutores, pero les pareció aún más extraño que mientras ese zorro parecía mutilar su propia carne, no salía ni una gota de sangre de entre todos los pedazos de carne y cabellos pelirrojos que caían de su rostro.

—¡Guácala de perro, qué asco! —Nick sacó la lengua repugnado.

Tsukuyo no dijo nada, ni siquiera algo tan irreal como eso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo quería saber porque ese infeliz parecía conocer tanto de ella.

—Fácil, Tsukuyo —Volvió a tomar la palabra mientras continuaba arrancándose pedazos de la parte derecha de su cara como si nada—. La devoción sólo puede darse cuando te sacrificas a ti mismo. ¿Pero devoción a qué? ¿Al Bakufu? ¿Al Shogunato? ¿A tú señor? No. Todo aquello en lo que quieras proteger de corazón. —El falso Gideon tomó un respiro luego de arrancarse el último trozo de la mitad derecha de su cara, pero giro su cabeza para admirar la luna y continuar cavilando en voz alta—. Tal vez tu luz no sea radiante como la del sol que cubre esta tierra, pero el brillo lunar que emites es suficientemente bello que vale la pena proteger. Sólo yo veré por ti. Yo y sólo yo te protegeré.

Las palabras eran confusas para Nick, pero era bastante lúcidas y claras para la Judy de ese mundo. Sólo un mamífero le había dicho algo similar una vez. Sólo él…

—Tú-tú-tú eres… —Tsukuyo farfulló sin poderlo creer.

—Así es, mi niña. He regresado de los infiernos sólo para recuperar tu belleza pérdida.

Muy tarde le tomó a Nick comprender que la coneja estaba hipnotizada y viendo con una expresión contrariada a lo que parecía ser alguien muy íntimo para ella.

—Zanahorias, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué parece que lo conoces? ¿Por qué tienes cara de que estás viendo a un muerto? ¡Contéstame! ¿¡Quién es este animal con ese voz y acento estúpido!?

La Judy que no es de su mundo no respondió. Abrió los ojos impactada y se llevó una pata a la boca cuando cayó en cuenta que delante de ella estaba alguien que no debería estar ahí. Enseguida Nick volteó en dirección a lo que tanto aterraba a la coneja, y él también, aunque por motivos distintos no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Oh no… ¡No puede ser! Con Gideon tuve suficiente… ¡Pero no tú también, maldito hijo de tu conejuda madre! ¡No, no… NO!

El supuesto Gideon se dio la vuelta y reveló a ambos mamíferos la mitad de su rostro. Parecía un zorro rojo y gordo en el exterior, pero en realidad ese era sólo un disfraz, porque por dentro, estaba el verdadero animal que ni siquiera era un cánido o un depredador, sino que una liebre de pelaje gris, una que era bastante familiar tanto para el vulpino como para la coneja.

—¡Jack Putas Savage! —rugió Nick encolerizado al descubrir que el bastardo que parecía ser Gideon Gray, era en realidad la condenada liebre que había sido un verdadero dolor de cola en su mundo.

Aunque a diferencia del Jack Savage de su realidad, en vez de tener las típicas rayas negras de su pelaje, tenía horrendas cicatrices en su lugar, eran marcas rosada donde ya no le crecía pelo, que le daban una apariencia mucho más tétrica.

Por su parte, la Judy de este extraño mundo estaba mucho más impactada que su compañero. Esa liebre era alguien que pese a toda lógica estaba en ese momento frente a ella.

—¿¡Ma-ma… maestro!? —exclamó Tsukuyo con una voz quebrada a la liebre que creyó muerta hace años.

* * *

_**Notas de…**_

_Como es de costumbre, los viejos letreros que indicaban que esta era la sección de notas de autor seguían tirados y pintarrajeados por los suelos, mientras que en su lugar se había colocado otro cartel lleno de tachaduras con la leyenda:_

_**Preguntas y respuestas 3: Réquiem**_

_—¡Hola nuevamente lectores y furros asquerosos! ¿Nos extrañaron? —dijo efusivamente el zorro conocido como Gintoki, en su versión animalesca._

_—¡Gin! ¿Qué no los llames así! —Los lentes, que diga, Shinpachi el pequeño carnero de lentes corregía al zorro para evitar problemas._

_—Sí Gin, el Gafotas tiene razón-aru. —Una zorrita voladora interrumpió la discusión, la tierna Kagura—. ¿Con qué derecho los llamas furros asquerosos cuando nosotros también los somos-aru?_

_—¡Sólo trato de sonar ameno, payasos! Pero bueno, mejor pasemos a las mentadas preguntas y vayámonos de una perra vez a ver la "La Rosa de Mewni"._

_—¿Qué no ya acabó esa telenovela-aru?_

_—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Y en qué terminó?_

_—Ni idea-aru, según el Internet concluyó de la forma más patética y anticlimática-aru. No sé ni qué significa, pero si el Internet lo dice-aru. Debe ser verdad. Aru._

_—Buuuuuh… pues que remedio, pues bueno, igual veamos que nueva telenovela están pasando en su lugar… pero primero —el zorro volteó a ver al corderito de lentes—, ¡Shinpachi! ¡Las preguntas que ya me quiero ir!_

_—¡No ha pasado ni un párrafo y ya te quieres ir, Gin! Lamentablemente, volvió a pasar… _

_—¿Ahora que? ¿Olvidaste volver a pagar el alquiler de nuevo o qué?_

_—No, no es eso… ¡Y el que siempre olvida pagar la renta eres tú!_

_—Excusas, excusas-aru, ¡Sólo, suelta la sopa, Cuatro Ojos-aru!_

_—No llegaron preguntas esta vez._

_—¡Qué bien, hoy salimos temprano! —Festejó el zorro con emoción._

_—¡Yahoo-aru! _

_—¡Pero Gin, Kagura! Recuerden el trato con el señor Janyo. Si no respondemos preguntas seguiremos como animales y no regresaremos a la normalidad._

_—Sí, sí. Lo sé, ¿pero entonces qué procede, Patsuan? ¿Más preguntas de la manga?_

_—Pues sí. Sácalas y respondamos unas cuantas._

_—¡Oye! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo qué sácalas?_

_—Las preguntas-aru._

_—Ah, eso. ¿Qué no el autor te las dio a ti?_

_—Sí, y yo te las entregué a ti la vez pasada y te las quedaste. ¿Qué acaso no las tienes Gin?_

_—Esto… —Gintoki se rascó la orejas apenado._

_—¡Genial-aru! Ya valimos-aru._

_—¡Tatatata! ¡Esperen un momento! No necesitamos esa basura, sólo hagamos las preguntas y terminemos esto de una vez._

_—Bueno, Gin, supongo que puede funcionar._

_—Muy bien, aquí vamos. Primera pregunta: **¿Ya fueron a ver Detective Pikachu?**_

_—¡Gin! ¡No puedes preguntar eso!_

_—¿Ahora qué, Shinpachi? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te gusta Digimon, maldito virgenmon?_

_—No es eso, Gin. Me refiero que no debemos hacer esa clase de preguntas, deben ser cosas que tengan que ver con el Fanfic, con el autor o con nosotros._

_—¡Ya lo sé maricón, ya lo sé!_

_—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me insultas, Gin?_

_—Oye, tranquilo viejo, estoy jugando. A lo que voy es que por eso es la pregunta, es sobre nosotros. Seguramente nadie sabía si nosotros ya vimos Detective Pikachu o no._

_—No creo que a nadie le interese saber eso. Y no tiene mucho que ver con la historia…_

_—¡Da igual-aru! —Los interrumpió Kagura—. Yo quiero responder, por favor-aru_

_—Adelante, enana._

_—Pues sí, ya la fuimos a ver-aru. ¡Estuvo bien sugoi desu ne-aru! Los Pokémon se ven muy reales, horribles y asquerosos-aru. ¡Son justo como los imaginé-aru! La historia es simple y me recuerda a Zootopia-aru, pero es divertida y le encantará a cualquier fan de Pokémon o los fans del doblaje latino. Ese Jamememes se la rifó como Pikachu-aru._

_—Confirmo. Gran película, —comentó Gintoki._

_—Tiene un par de inconsistencias con la trama, pero la disfruté también. —Shinpachi se ajustó los lentes al responder con sinceridad._

_—¿Nunca debe faltar el otaku elitista que odia todo, verdad Shinpachi?_

_—¡Pero si yo dije que me… !_

_—Aunque mi parte favorita-aru, fue cuando en la escena postcréditos aparece Mario-aru e invita a Pikachu a unirse a la propuesta Smash Bros., iniciando así el NCU, el Nintendo Cinematic Universe-aru._

_—¡Mate, diga, Kagura, eso nunca pasó! —La intentó corregir Shinpachi._

_—¡Claro que sí, baboso-aru!_

_—¡Oye!_

_—Ya, ya, respondamos una pregunta más y terminemos esta fastidiosa escena. ¿Qué más podemos preguntar? ¿Qué otra película ya vimos?_

_—¿Por qué no mejor respondemos alguna duda del fic?_

_Gintoki y Kagura se vieron entre sí unos segundos y luego respondieron a Shinpachi haciendo un ademán con su pata y ala._

_—¡Nah!_

_—¡Pero oye, Gin-aru! ¡Yo tengo una duda desde hace tiempo!_

_—A ver niña escúpelo… ¡argh!_

_Kagura le había lanzado un escupitajo a la cara al pobre zorro._

_—¡La pregunta, niña pen… tonta!_

_—Quiero saber-aru, **¿quién es la burra de color que tiene el autor como imagen de perfil?**_

_—¿Cual burra de color? ¡Es claramente una mula arco iris!_

_—Gin, Kagura, no es ninguna de los dos. Es la reina Chrysalis, el personaje favorito del autor de la serie My Little Pony._

_—Ah no, Kagura, tenías razón; es una de esas burras de colores que vuelve locos a los hombres y los hace unirse a una secta satánica conocida como "Los Brownies"_

_—Mmmmm… ¡eso suena delicioso, Gin!_

_—Técnicamente no es una pony como tal, Chrysalis es una especie conocida como cambiantes, una mezcla entre un pony y un insecto cambiaformas._

_—¿Y cómo sabes tanto, Patsuan? ¿No serás también uno de esos?_

_—No, sólo sé un par de cosas, Gin. Mi hermana es fan de esa serie._

_—¿No será que tú eres parte de esos "Brownies", eh?_

_—Se dice "Bronies"._

_—¡Ah, de eso sí sabes…!_

_—¿Y por qué se cambió la imagen-aru?_

_—Porque seguramente el autor acaba de descubrir "La magia de la virginidad" y se va a poner a escribir historias de auto inserto de él y su waifu._

_—¡Gin, basta! Si sigues molestando al autor vas a empeorar nuestra situación. Bueno, sobre el cambio de imagen de perfil, pues no hay gran ciencia. Le pareció muy linda la foto y ya._

_—Lo que digas Patsuan, debe ser cosas de "Brownies", supongo. Pues bueno, eso es todo, lectores y degenerados. Así concluye la sección de preguntas donde esperemos hayamos aclarado todas sus dudas sobre el fic, el autor o nosotros._

_—¡Pero no hicimos nada de eso, Gin!_

_—Pues es la culpa de los lectores-aru, esto pasa por no mandar sus preguntas para que nosotros no hagamos el ridículo inventado tarugadas-aru._

_—¡Kagura!_

_—La mocosa tiene razón, ¡manden sus preguntas o púdranse!_

_—¡Gin!_

_—Pues ya, es todo, ahora sí vayamos a ver una serie de verdad y veamos el final de Juego de Tronos. ¡Adiós!_

_El zorro se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que el carnero y la chica murciélago lo vieron perderse en el infinito._

_—¿Le digo-aru?_

_—No, Kagura. Qué lo descubra por su cuenta._

_—Pobre Gin-aru…_


	6. Cuando estás en una telaraña

_**Capítulo 5: Cuando te das cuenta que estás en una telaraña, ya es demasiado tarde**_

* * *

_Un par de años atrás, cuando la coneja de cicatrices conocida como Tsukuyo era una aprendiz de ninja, algo terrible ocurrió en su hogar, Yoshiwara._

_El distrito del placer de Edo sufrió una de las peores crisis provocada por un pequeño incendio que terminó por convertirse en un desastre, uno que no tardó en extenderse rápidamente por todas las casas de estilo japonés que en su mayoría, eran de madera. El cuerpo de bomberos no lograba darse abasto, por lo que otras organizaciones tuvieron que apoyar a las víctimas del siniestro. Eso incluía al Hyakka, la organización paramilitar que se encargaba de vigilar la seguridad de la ciudad, incluido la de sus cortesanas y clientes, por lo que en esa ocasión tuvieron que auxiliar en los labores de rescate._

_El líder de aquella organización en aquel entonces era una liebre de ojos azules llamada Jiraia, un ninja exiliado que tenía terribles marcas en su cara, similar a franjas de tigre pero que eran en realidad rayas ya cicatrizadas color rosadas en donde ya no crecía pelo, presente tanto en sus mejillas como en sus orejas. Jiraia o Jack Savage, como Nick lo conocía en su mundo, era el líder original del Hyakka y el maestro de Tsukuyo, la coneja a quién Nick conocía como Judy._

_—¡Maestro! —gritó la joven Tsukuyo para llamar la atención del macho que le llevaba al menos unos quince años de diferencia— ¿Escuchó eso? ¡Todavía hay cortesanas en este edificio! ¡No podemos irnos todavía!_

_—¡Olvídalas Tsukuyo! —Su maestro , quien cargaba dos pequeñas ovejas sobre sus hombros, la reprendió—. El fuego ha debilitado la estructura y no resistirá por mucho tiempo. Ellas ya están condenadas, pero nosotros no. Ayúdame a llevar a estas corderitas a un lugar seguro y a buscar más… _

_Pero Jiraia sólo le habló al viento. Sus largas orejas le indicaron que su imprudente aprendiz ya estaba corriendo por el segundo piso de la incandescente e inestable vivienda._

_—¡Niña estúpida! —Refunfuñó._

_La liebre de cicatrices rayadas dejó a las presas en el suelo y enseguida se introdujo él también a la casa en llamas a base de saltos y rebotes improvisados._

_En el ardiente interior, Tsuyuko se desplazaba velozmente en busca de los incesantes chillidos de tres desesperadas hembras, pero antes de dar con ellas, el suelo de madera se cimbró y casi de inmediato, este se desplomó. El destino de la coneja hubiera sido el mismo que el de la madera consumida por el fuego de no ser por que una pata familiar la sostuvo a segundos de caer hasta el fondo._

_—¡Maldita niña loca! ¿Algún día vas a escucharme? —Jiraia la regañó mientras que estaba colgado de una soga con un brazo y con el otro sostenía a su pupila a duras penas— ¡Por las rayas de mi cara! ¡Por esto no quería entrenar a una hembra en primer lugar!_

_—¡Maestro, yo…! —Tsukuyo miró a su mentor avergonzada y al mismo tiempo conmovida por venir a rescatarla._

_Sin aguardar a escuchar sus disculpas, Jiraia lanzó con toda su fuerza a la no tan pesada coneja hacia la parte del piso que no había sido consumido aún por el incendio. Luego saltó a la misma dirección que su alumna y la ayudó a reincorporarse._

_—Los lloriqueos y los castigos después; vamos a salvar a tus hermanas y a salir de este infierno, Tsukuyo._

_Sin más que una sonrisa de gratitud, la coneja adolescente y la liebre se dirigieron juntos hacia donde las voces inocentes clamaban por socorro._

_Resultó que media docena de ratoncitas quedaron atrapadas bajo escombros llameantes, así que los dos ninjas liberaron sin mucha dificultad a las pequeñas criaturas y juntos dejaron esa tumba humeante lo antes posible._

_—¡Ahí te va la última, Tsukuyo!_

_Desde la azotea de la edificación, Jiraia le arrojó la sexta ratona a su estudiante que estaba en la vivienda contigua. La coneja atrapó a la última roedora y se disponía a auxiliar a su mentor, cuando el mayor temor de él se hizo realidad._

_—¡Maestro!_

_Una explosión hizo retumbar el lugar y, de manera casi instantánea, causó que la débil estructura de madera se desmoronara y con ello, se llevara a la liebre, por efecto de la gravedad._

_Los ojos de Tsukuyo vieron pasar por breves instantes como su maestro la miró una última vez. Los azules orbes del macho más importante de su vida y la cálida sonrisa que fue capaz de regalar en sus últimos momentos de vida fueron las imágenes que atormentaron a Tsukuyo todas las noches desde aquel fatídico día._

_—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro…! ¡MAESTRO! _

_La coneja de cicatrices despidió a su querido mentor con una voz quebrada y llorando como nunca la había hecho en su vida. Esa era una cicatriz mucho más profunda y severa de las que tenía en su cuerpo o en el rostro, era una que pese a los años aún estaba tatuada en su alma y no parecía sanar jamás. Era más como una herida abierta que ardía más que el fuego que se llevó a su maestro por culpa de su insensatez. Una carga con la que debía vivir por el resto de su vida._

* * *

La mente de Tsukuyo regresó al tiempo presente. Arriba de unos de los contenedores del puerto, se encontraba un fantasma que, pese a toda lógica, parecía estar más vivo que nunca. Más no fue ni júbilo ni alegría lo que sintió ella al ver a Jiraia, su antiguo maestro, frente a sus ojos.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú no puedes ser mi maestro! ¡Yo… yo… lo vi morir! —bramó fuera de sí la Judy de este universo.

La coneja y actual líder del Hyakka estaba a duras penas de pie, severamente herida por las cuchillas de una quimera que tenía el cuerpo y media cara de un zorro gordo pero el resto de su rostro pertenecía inconfundiblemente al de una liebre, su antiguo mentor.

—¿Qué rábanos está pasando, Zanahorias? ¿Acaso conoces a ese desgraciado? —clamó Nick a unos metros de ella, en medio de la coneja y del supuesto Gideon Gray.

—Es cierto que ese día me viste morir, mi niña, —habló finalmente Jiraia—, pero todo fue una ilusión con la única intención de hacerte más bella y hermosa. Como siempre debiste haber sido.

—¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo, maldito insecto? —Nick lo amenazaba exasperado por la calma y arrogancia que le recordaba al verdadero Jack Savage de su mundo.

—¿Acaso jugaste conmigo? —Tsukuyo dijo intentando contener sus emociones—. Todo este tiempo pensé que habías muerto por mi culpa… ¿Resultó ser todo fue una mentira? ¿¡Qué clase de chiste cruel es ese!? —exigía furiosa una Tsukuyo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, perdió la seriedad que la caracterizaba, respondiendo de una manera mucho más agresiva.

—Antes de irme de tu vida, tú fuiste una alumna ejemplar que cada día fue creciendo y perfeccionando todas las técnicas ninja que le enseñé, poco a poco te convertiste en una versión mejor de mí mismo destinada a volverse la protectora más digna y capaz de cuidar de Yoshiwara o de cualquier otra cosa que te propusieras. Sin embargo, mi querida luna, me di cuenta que estabas muy apegada a mí…

—¡Infeliz, degenerado! —gruñó Nick maldiciendo al supuesto Jack Savage con cierto aire de odio y celos.

—Yo estaba deteniendo tu crecimiento, mi niña. —Jirai prosiguió—. Y como no habías experimentado mayor pérdida en tu vida, ¿qué mejor manera de enfocar tu sentido de devoción que perder algo que tanto querías como a tu querido maestro? ¿Alguien por él que darías la vida, no? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —rió de manera esquizofrénica la liebre, cosa que estrujó el corazón y alma de la coneja— ¡Qué patética forma de pensar! Menos mal que mi muerte sirvió para borrar los últimos rastros de feminidad en tu alma.

—Grrrr… ¡Bastardo! ¿Y te atreves a hacerte llamar su maestro? ¡Eres un hijo de…! ¡Argh!

—¡Gintonick!

Una explosión de humo cubrió al vulpino de ojos esmeraldas y enseguida, Tsukuyo trató de comprobar el estado de su compañero, pero cuando un mal presentimiento la alertó y volteó para ver a su antiguo maestro, la liebre había desaparecido de su vista.

—¡Zanahorias! —la llamó Nick entre la niebla artificial—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿En dónde se metió es pu…!

—Cómo te decía, mi niña —La voz de Jiraia resonó cerca de ella—. Gracias a mí te convertiste en lo que eres y te hiciste mucho más fuerte desde entonces, gracias a que te permití experimentar la desdicha que es perder algo que tanto amabas, lograste florecer para convertirte en esa hermosa y brillante luna que protegía Yoshiwara, sirviendo fielmente a Housen… O al menos, lo fuiste por un momento. —El tono de Jiraia dejó de sonar confiado y alegre, cambió por una voz más grave, severa y explosiva—. Con el paso de los años, en vez de endurecer más y más tú alma te fuiste suavizando y dejando entrar más y más mamíferos a tu corazón. Ingenuamente pensé que mi muerte no sería en vano y que bastaría para hacerte ver lo patético e inútil que son los lazos… pero me equivoqué.

—¡Agh! chilló la coneja.

—¡Por eso, regresé, Tsukuyo ¡Para recuperar tu belleza perdida!

Sin percatarse a tiempo, Jiraia salió de entre las nubes de polvo y tomó a Tsukuyo por el cuello. La coneja estaba muy sorprendida y débil para defenderse, por lo que el supuesto Jack Savage se aprovechó de eso y apretó su garganta con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que alzó a la presa en el aire, cortándole la respiración de poco a poco.

—El asunto de las drogas no es más que una simple fachada que usé para llamar tu atención—. Sabía que no podrías resistirlo, así que nuevamente tendí mi telaraña y preparé una nueva trampa para ti, mi presa favorita. Está vez no bastaría arrebatarte algo que amas. Oh no, querida, para lograr la verdadera devoción, necesitas una causa, un enemigo imbatible como yo al que odies con todo tu ser, y una vez que logre despojarte de todo aquello por lo que has luchado por tanto tiempo y me vuelva la única razón para tu patética existencia, sólo entonces volverás a ser la luna hermosa que tanto he esperado ver. ¡Volverás a brillar y a ser radiante!

Los ojos alguna vez bondadosos y tiernos de su mentor se habían vuelto la mirada de un psicópata que pese a decir puras locuras, parecía hablar muy enserio. Con poco aire recorriendo por Tsukuyo, la coneja sentía que la vida se le iba, hasta que de pronto, la pata de su viejo y trastornado mentor dejó de estrujar su cuello para bloquear un sorpresivo asalto desde atrás.

—¡Déjala en paz, maldito insecto!

Entre todo ese humo, Nick logró dar con Zanahorias y empuñó su espada de madera con intención de descalabrar a Jiraia de espaldas, sin embargo, la liebre, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, detuvo el ataque con un simple kunai, reteniendo su arma mientras que el vulpino trataba en vano de superar la fuerza sobreanimal de Jiraia.

Con un poco de oxígeno viajando en su cabeza, la Judy de ese mundo pudo pensar con más claridad al mismo tiempo que escuchó un mecanismo proveniente de su maestro. Un mal presentimiento le indicó que algo andaba mal y que su compañero corría peligro.

—¡Gintonick! —Apenas logró gritar lo bastante fuerte para que Nick la escuchara—. ¡Es una trampa, huye!

—¿Qué? ¡Ughhhh!

La cola de zorro falsa de la que estaba compuesto el disfraz de Jiraia comenzó a inflarse como una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y enseguida, estalló, lanzado cientos de afilados kunais en todas direcciones, algo así como una granada de fragmentación pero mucho más mortal. Ya sea intencional o no, las cuchillas ninjas arrasaron con todo ser vivo a su paso, incluso a los criminales y aliados de Jiraia. Ninguno salió vivo de tan desalmada y cruel técnica shinobi.

Una vez que se detuvo, los pasillos de los contenedores y las partes que servían como muros naturales estaban cubiertos de kunais incrustados en por todos lados. Sólo un mamífero quedó en pie. Nick Wilde sostenía el cadáver de un corpulento lobo lampiño que usó como escudo animal para cubrirse de la trampa de Jiraia; afortunadamente ningún Kunai lastimó al zorro, pero no sabía si la coneja correría con la misma suerte.

—¡Judy! —bramó el vulpino atormentado, imaginándose lo peor.

Aunque no corrió con la misma suerte que el resto de los criminales, Tsukuyo fue alcanzada por algunas cuchillas que se enterraron en sus piernas, pero fuera de eso no tenía herida más grave, aunque continuaba tosiendo desde el suelo y con la pata en su propio cuello, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Sin embargo no era momento de cantar victoria, pues no había señales de la detestable liebre.

—¡Zanahorias! ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Dónde está…? ¿Pero qué…?

Los ojos de Nick no podían creer lo que veía. Como si las cosas no pudieran estar peores, Jack Savage o Jiraia estaba por encima de él y más inalcanzable que nunca. Literalmente, la liebre estaba suspendido unos ocho metros en el aire, como si flotara o las leyes de la física no aplicaran en él.

—Ese cara de trasero de zebra está… ¿volando? ¿¡Qué no hay algo normal en este cochino mundo!? —espetó violentamente el zorro sintiendo que se volvería loco en cualquier momento.

—Gintonick, por favor, ¡huye! No podrás vencerlo aquí, te lo ruego, por favor déjame aquí y vete.

—No hablarás en serio, ¿o sí Pelusa? ¡No voy a dejarte sola con ese maricón flotante! ¡Primero muerto!

—¡Y así será si permaneces a mi lado, idiota! —Tsukuyo apretó los dientes con aflicción—. ¡Por favor, Gintonick! —la coneja le rogó a punto de partirse en llanto—. ¡Te lo suplico, por favor, sólo lárgate de aquí! ¡Vete!

Nick quedó confundido por la reacción explosiva de su compañera.

—Pero Zanaho…

—¡VETE! —chilló desesperada en un intento para salvar su vida.

—Muy noble de tu parte, Tsukuyo. ¡Pero comenzaré a cortar poco a poco los lazos y amistades que has formado estos años asesinando al macho que amas en frente de tus ojos! —anunció Jiraia desde las alturas dispuesto a cumplir con sus amenazas.

La liebre se dejó caer por un momento sólo para inclinarse en la dirección de Nick y, como si sus patas estuvieran tocando una especie de pared o cable, Jiraia se impulsó de una barrera invisible y se lanzó contra el vulpino, intentando cortarlo con el kunai que sostenía en su pata.

A duras penas Nick alcanzó a bloquearlo con su espada, pero antes de responder el ataque, Jack saltó hacía otra dirección y volvió a rebotar contra otra aparente pared invisible, pero está vez de una forma tan veloz que Gintonick no eludió a Jiraia a tiempo y fue cortado por su acometida. Algo similar se repitió unas cinco veces más dejando al zorro mal herido y bastante desconcertado

—_«¡Maldición, es muy rápido! ¡No puedo verlo! ¿Y cómo diablos puede volar?»_ —pensó Nick confundido, recibiendo embate tras embate sin lograr regresarle siquiera un golpe a la liebre—. ¡Argh! —chilló cuando tres kunais se enterraron en su espalda—. ¡Infeliz, ven aquí y enfréntame como un macho, sabandija! —aulló el vulpino de forma desafiante—. ¡Ay, ay, ay, mi colita!

Tsukuyo miraba desesperada una forma de auxiliar al zorro, pero sus piernas no respondían y la pérdida de sangre disminuía sus fuerzas; no podía más que permanecer inmóvil y ver morir a su compañero. Antes de perder toda esperanza, el brillo lunar y las memorias de su antiguo maestro le recordó la razón por la que la liebre era tan veloz y prácticamente volaba.

—¡Gintonick! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí, no tienes oportunidad de ganar si no te alejas de los contenedores!

—¡No me ayudes, Zanahorias! —farfulló mientras a duras penas bloqueó tres de las cinco cuchillas ninjas que Jack le había lanzado a su pierna.

—¡No me entiendes, Gintonick! ¡Jiraia extendió hilos en todo el lugar para hacer su técnica especial! No puedes verlo, pero los kunais que te lanzó tenían alambres delgados y de alta tensión, ¡está usándolos como una araña para cazar a sus presas!

—¿Qué demo…?

Nick observó con detenimiento los kunais clavados en los contenedores y otras partes del puerto y, gracias a un breve destello, se dio cuenta que Tsukuyo tenía razón, ¡el lugar estaba repleto de hilos, como una especie de telaraña! La Judy de ese mundo no le mintió cuando le dijo que no podría ganarle ahí.

—¡Ah…!

—¡Gintonick!

El vulpino recibió unas cuatro cuchillas más en su espalda baja. Luego, vislumbró los ojos amatistas de la coneja y su carita llena de desdicha y manchas de sangre. Él quería protegerla, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero muerto no sería de ayuda. Muy a su pesar, se dio la vuelta y, sin mirarla más para no arrepentirse, se fue corriendo con dirección al muelle.

—¡Regresaré por ti, Zanahorias! ¡Lo juro!

—¡Ginto…! —quería gritarle que se olvidara de ella, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas tan pronto? ¡Vaya tipo del que te enamoraste, Tsukuyo! —Carcajeó la liebre parecida a Savage, mientras continuaba saltando entre cable y cable sin tocar el suelo—. Pero a estás alturas no le servirá de nada huir, porque…

A duras penas, el zorro logró salir corriendo sin recibir más heridas, pasando de lado entre los cadáveres de los maleantes que él y Tsukuyo habían enfrentado minutos atrás, pero la mayoría había sido asesinado por aquella liebre de infernales cicatrices de la que ahora él escapaba. De pronto, pese a estar lejos de los mentados contenedores y a un paso del borde del muelle que daba con el mar, el cuerpo de Nick se paralizó, sintió un escalofrío que le congeló la sangre y erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo. No se percató cuando una sombra ocultó la luz de la luna que bañaba su pelaje unos breves instantes, así como tampoco se percató que Jiraia pasó caminando a un lado suyo, despreocupado como un fantasma.

—Cuando te das cuenta que estás en la tela de una araña… —pronunció la liebre, casi al oído de Nick, al mismo tiempo que guardaba lentamente una espada de su funda—… ya es, demasiado tarde.

Cuando Jiraia por fin enfundó su ninjatou, al mismo tiempo, una enorme ráfaga de sangre salió de la espalda de Nick debido al corté fatal que la liebre había hecho con su arma corta segundos atrás. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, el cuerpo derrotado e inconsciente del vulpino cayó hacia el océano que sería su tumba. Para antes de que este tuviera contacto con el agua, la liebre sacó un último kunai de su manga y estaba dispuesto a rematar al moribundo zorro con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hasta nunca, imbé…

El supuesto Jack Savage no pudo terminar la frase, ni su ataque. Otro kunai se clavó justo en el dorso de su pata con la que pensaba asesinar a Nick. Molesto, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su atacante y vio sin mucha sorpresa que a unos metros de él estaba Tsukuyo, pese a haber inmovilizado sus piernas para evitar que corriera o ayudara al zorro, Tsukuyo se las arregló para llegar a rastras a una distancia prudente y salvar al tal Gintonick con un espectacular lanzamiento de kunai.

—Niña estúpida —Jiraia se arrancó la cuchilla de la pata y la tomó para acabar con el vulpino, pero al asomarse a la orilla del puerto, no había rastros de él, al parecer su cuerpo se había hundido—. Feh, no importa, nadie sobreviviría con esas heridas.

El Jack Savage de ese mundo dibujó una sonrisa en su tétrica cara mitad zorro, mitad liebre y se dirigió hacía su agotada alumna. Tsukuyo se dejó caer al suelo sin energías mientras que sentía que la historia se volvía a repetir: su arrogancia, debilidad y sus terribles errores le habían vuelto a costar la vida de un mamífero muy importante para ella, mientras que un monstruo con la cara de su maestro se acercaba lentamente con siniestras intenciones.

—Gin… Ginto… Nick…

La coneja perdió el conocimiento pronunciando con culpa el nombre del zorro que dio la vida por ella.

* * *

Del otro lado del puerto donde había ocurrido la trifulca, encima de uno de los contenedores había un yak, un mamífero parecido a un búfalo que estaba acostado y de piernas cruzadas leyendo tranquilamente un manga.

—Ah, no hay nada mejor que leer la Shonen Jump a la luz de la luna llena y con el ruido del mar… lástima que elegí el peor día para hacerlo, esos idiotas y sus riñas de mafiosos no me dejaron ojearla en paz.

El yak dejó su revista en el piso y se puso de pie. De la cintura para arriba, el mamífero que Nick y Judy conocían como Yax estaba usando una chaqueta azul que sólo podía pertenecer a uno de los ninja de élite de la prestigiosa Oniwabanshuu, pero de la cintura para abajo, el shinobi conocido como Zenzou en ese mundo no tenía nada puesto. Nada.

Pese a estar aparentando leer su manga con poca luz y una melena que le cubría los ojos, Zenzou fue capaz de ver todo lo que sucedió en el puerto contiguo, incluyendo las asombrosas técnicas ninjas de Jiraia y como el zorro que él conocía como Gintoki terminó derrotado por él, malherido y ahogándose en el fondo del mar.

—Si voy ahora con ese idiota, quizás pueda salvarlo, si es que no está muerto ya, pero… mejor me hago de la vista gorda. No quisiera tener a ese maldito de Jiraia sobre mi cola. Así que, yo no vi nada…

El yak tomó nuevamente su manga de la Shonen Jump y trató de retomar la lectura, pese a tener cierto sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

_**Notas de…**_

_Ya se la saben, el letrero seguía partido a la mitad y en su lugar había otro cartelito pegado con el siguiente mensaje:_

_**Preguntas y respuestas 4: Resurrección**_

_—¡Hola hijos de Zootopia madre! Somos nosotros, de nuevo, su trío de asquerosos furros favoritos reportándose —exclamó emocionado Gintoki en versión zorruna, saludando a los bellos lectores de esta historia._

_—Gin —el carnero de lentes, Shinpachi, lo reprendió—. No seas tan pesado con los lectores._

_—¿Ahora que dije, cuatro ojos? A ti ningún chile te embona._

_—¡Sí gafotas-aru! ¡Te la comes horrible-aru! —dijo una zorra voladora, la tierna y mal hablada chica murciélago, Kagura._

_—Hey, por favor, bájenle a sus insultos mexicanos un momento, ¿quieren?_

_—¡Jolines tío! ¿Es que este majo no se aguanta nada? —mencionó Gintoki con un acento andaluz._

_—¡Vaya pringao-aru! Te hace falta ver más Destripando la Historia-aru (Con Pascu y Rodri-aru) —regañó Kagura imitando la voz femenina del Loquendo._

_—… —dijo Shinpachi tan elocuentemente, molesto por la situación absurda en que siempre terminaba discutiendo con sus amigos—. Como sea, ¿podemos pasar a lo de las preguntas de una vez? —comentó el carnero de lentes molesto._

_—Lo que digas, chaval._

_—¿Y los billetes-aru? Diga, ¿Y las preguntas-aru?_

_—Esto…_

_—Déjame adivinar mocoso. Otra vez ningún lector mandó sus preguntas, estoy en lo cierto?_

_—Así es, Gin —confesó apenado el carnero de lentes._

_—¿Preguntas del autor otra vez, Patsuan? —dijo el zorro a Shinpachi_

_—Más o menos, el señor Janyo nos pidió que aprovechemos esta sección y hagamos una breve recapitulación de cómo va la historia hasta ahora._

_—Ara-ara-aru, —Kagura contestó como una especie de hermana mayor—, este asqueroso fic no tiene más de cinco capítulos-aru, y el autor ya comenzó con sus recapitulaciones dignas de un anime-aru. Eso me agrada-aru._

_—Bien, bien. Supongo que no estará tan mal, así que, como diría el Mostaza, ¡A la carga, Pikachu! —dijo Gintoki con la emoción de un entrenador Pokémon a punto de perder otra liga—. Comencemos: Este raro y confuso fanfic comenzó con nosotros, los protagonistas del manga y anime, **Gintama**, terminamos convertidos en un montón de feos furros por querer evitar que leyeran esta loca historia y entonces… _

_—Gin, el resumen es para la historia del fanfic, no de nosotros._

_—¡Feh! Por favor, Pätsuan, nosotros somos parte importante de este ficucho, además, de seguro ningún ser vivo lee nuestras notas, por eso nadie nos manda sus dudas o preguntas. Da igual lo que haga…_

_La tierra comenzó a retumbar similar a cuando aparece cierto ogro verde apalea furros, poniendo nervioso a los tres que tragaron saliva enseguida._

_—¡Gin , apégate al guión o vas a invocar al Furro Slayer!_

_—E-e-e-e-está bien. Larga historia corta: Debemos responder a las peticiones que el exageradamente guapo y atractivo autor del fanfic nos pide para que no nos coma su ogro de pantano con aliento a cebolla y odio a los furros como nosotros, debemos cooperar y hacer lo que nos pide o sino no recuperaremos nuestra sexy forma humana, —Gintoki relató de corrido su triste historia y no se relajó hasta que las pisadas del monstruo cesaron—. Tu turno, cuatro ojos._

_—Sí, bueno, volviendo a la historia, recapitulemos brevemente: En el **primer capítulo **descubrimos que el protagonista de Zootopia: **Nick** Wilde despierta de una cruda dándose cuenta que está en otro mundo, donde su compañera y crush **Judy** Hopps es una coneja que se parece físicamente a ella… _

_—Excepto por la ropa de cortesana y los grandes pechos que tiene ahora-aru._

_—¡Kagura! Bueno, sí, la coneja también tiene unas marcadas cicatrices y en este mundo, ella se hace llamar Tsukuyo, luego de un malentendido, Nick y Tsukuyo terminan en la guarida de unos criminales. Kagura, tu turno:_

_—En el **capítulo** **dos**-aru, el autor nos da un extraño flashback donde nos enteramos-aru como Tsukuyo obtuvo sus cicatrices gracias a su **maestro**-aru, En el tiempo actual-aru, Nick le explica que no es de ese mundo y luego de que Judy-Tsukuyo lo mira a sus ojos y reconoce que no es el verdadero Gintoki-aru, entonces deciden unir fuerzas para salir de ese embrollo fingiendo que son esposos-aru. ¡Tu turno pequeño Gin-aru!_

_—Argh, ¿qué seguía? ¡Ah sí! En el **capítulo tres**, mi falso imitador, el tal Nick junto con Tsukuyo-Judy se conocen mejor y bla, bla, bla, luego de unos nada forzados momentos de **Nicudy**, los dos tórtolos que obviamente no se gustan porque no son del mismo universo llegan a un puerto de descarga en donde Tsukuyo espera a un **líder mafioso** peligroso, pese a las advertencias de Nick de irse para no ser emboscados por los matones, la coneja mete la pata, los rodean y descubren la identidad del malo del fic: El mortal y siniestro repostero, **Gideon Gray**. —mencionó Gintoki con hastío— Patsuan, tu turno, otra vez._

_—Ok. —El carnero ajustó sus lentes y habló— Para el **capítulo cuatro**, Tsukuyo y Gintonick, como bautizaron a Nick en este mundo, pelean juntos contra los malhechores y pese a que Nick no es un espadachín en su mundo, no lo hace mal en esta dimensión. Sin embargo, el tal Gideon Gray los separa y pelea sólo con Gintonick, quien aunque estaba perdiendo, logra lastimarlo en la cara y con eso descubre que el verdadero villano no es Gideon, sino que es… _

_—¡**Jack PUTAS Savage**(-aru)! —gritaron Kagura y Gintoki al unísono._

_—¡Chicos! —los reprendió._

_—No seas un santurrón, Shinpachi. El marica del autor raramente usa palabrotas. Es bueno poder usar groserías de vez en cuando._

_Kagura de pronto tomó una forma musculosa que recordaba a Larry el forzudo y flexionó sus irreales y caricaturezcos músculos._

_—¡Decir groserías es lo máximo-aru, hijo de tu puta madre-aru, estoy mamadísima-aru! —bramó la chica sacando los ojos._

_—¡Kagura, no hagas eso! ¡Ejem! —Tosió el chico para recobrar el control de las notas de autor improvisadas—. En fin, para terminar, resulta que no sólo Nick conocía a esa liebre, sino que Tsukuyo reconoce que él era su antiguo maestro, al que se mencionó en el **capítulo dos** brevemente. —Kagura, ¿podrías dar el resumen del capítulo? Sin malas palabras._

_—¡CHINGA TU MADRE-ARU!_

_Shinpachi se dio un palmazo en la cara mientras que Gintoki le dedicó un pulgar arriba a la chica murciélago._

_—El autor nos va a lanzar al apalea furros sin dudas —se lamentó el carnero de lentes._

_—Ya, ya, ya no llores Coloso-aru, que diga, Shinpachi-aru. Estaba bromeando-aru. En este **capítulo cinco**-aru, tenemos otro feo flashback-aru donde se explica como Judy perdió a su maestro, Jiraia y lo dio por muerto hasta el tiempo presente-aru, entonces Jack PUTAS Savage-aru le dice que fingió su muerte para hacerla grande y fuerte-aru, pero que se estaba suavizando y que debía ser una ninja sin amigos o no sería hermosa y bla, bla, bla-aru, el punto es que Jack PUTAS Savage-aru decide asesinar a su no-novio-aru, el Nick; entonces, Jack PUTAS Savage-aru le da una Zootopiamadriza a nuestro Gintonick y cuando estaba apunto de rematarlo-aru, Tsukuyo logra evitarlo y Jack PUTAS Savage lo da por muerto cuando su cuerpo herido cayó al mar-aru. El fic termina con cierto ninja desnudista pensando si ayuda o no a Nick-aru. Y fin-aru. ¿Últimas palabras antes de acabar nuestra sección, Shinpachi-aru?_

_El carnero se quitó las gafas y masajeó su frente, con preocupación._

_—Estamos fritos… _

_—Espera Patsuan, yo tengo una última cosa que decir antes que irnos…_

_—¿Sí, Gin? ¿Qué es?_

_—Ven, amigo, acércate… _

_—Un momento, ¿acaso vas a…?_

_—Sólo debo decir tres simples palabras, mi miope amigo…_

_El zorro acercó su hocico al oído de carnero y con un semblante serio le susurró al oído._

_—Jack. PUTAS. Savage._

_Kagura y Gintoki rieron divertidos sin percatarse que a la distancia, un ogro verde estaba apunto de arruinar su celebración._

_**~Thug life~**_


	7. Verdad al desnudo

_**Capítulo 6: Verdad al desnudo... de la cintura para abajo**_

* * *

Cuando pensó que no podía tener un sueño más raro que el de ser un samurai y conocer a una versión ninja y bien dotada de Judy, Nick estaba experimentando una sensación muy real de estarse ahogando, con su cuerpo lleno de heridas mortales y de sus pulmones llenándose cada vez más y más de agua. Pero de pronto, dejo de sentir dolor, y lo único que su mente podía procesar era el resplandor de una blanca luz enfrente de él. ¿En verdad había sido un sueño bastante realista o era acaso que su momento había llegado? Todo era muy confuso para el vulpino, quién no tenía más que esperar a que recuperara la cordura, si no era que ya la había perdido.

No tardó mucho a que la luz cegadora menguara y apareciera ante sus ojos un paisaje desconocido, pero a la vez, bastante familiar. En una extraña tonalidad de blanco y negro, Nick vislumbró delante de lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla, uno de una época a la que claramente no pertenecía, y aún así, no dejaba de sentir que ese era su hogar, un antiguo hogar. Cuando se dio cuenta que podía moverse, se percató de que sus patas no eran más las de un zorro adulto.

—_«Fantástico, otro maravilloso sueño.»_ —pensó Nick con ironía—. _«Sólo que a este le falta algo de color. ¿Y por qué soy un cachorro de nuevo? ¿Y por que no puedo hablar o mover…? ¡Hey!»._

Sin embargo, no tenía libertad del todo. El pequeño cuerpo vulpino caminó por su cuenta y Nick no podía hacer nada más que ser un espectador silencioso de aquel curioso sueño.

En ese paisaje desolador donde se encontraba, Nick se dio cuenta que de que el lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres de animales, armaduras y armas esparcidas por todas partes; era evidente que una enorme confrontación entre mamíferos de distintas especias había acontecido ahí. Su sentido del olfato parecía no responder, pero la presencia de insectos y aves de rapiña en los alrededores le decía que seguramente el lugar apestaba a sangre y muerte.

—_«Vaya sitio para un pequeño como yo.»_ —se decía así mismo el vulpino, que por alguna razón tenía una sensación de nostalgia por ese podrido lugar. En eso, una idea pasó por su mente—. _«Un momento. Estas ropas, esas armas anticuadas, esa música deprimente y ese estúpido filtro de blanco y negro, ¿acaso estoy teniendo un flashback? Y ya que mi infancia era más colorida y menos caótica, imagino que debe ser un recuerdo de ese tal Gintoki. ¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba!»_

El cuerpo del cachorro de zorro escarbaba entre la carroña buscando algo de comer, hasta que, así como así, una pata comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

—Vine aquí luego de escuchar rumores de un pequeño demonio devora cadáveres… pero en su lugar encontré… a un lindo zorrito.

Nick y su versión infantil se sobresaltaron enseguida, este último retrocedió asustado y desenfundó una vieja espada oxidada y manchada con sangre seca que apenas podía sostener con sus dos patitas. Se colocó en lo que parecía ser una posición defensiva y estaba listo para pelear con el animal que había osado tocarlo.

Sin embargo, tanto el zorrito como Nick se sorprendieron al ver al mamífero frente a ellos.

—_«¡¿Finnick?!»_ —dijo mentalmente desconcertado.

Su contraparte infantil se extrañó que un zorro del desierto más pequeño que él tuviera una voz tan grave. Aunque no lo parecía, era un mamífero adulto, uno con ropas japonesas más limpias y arregladas que las suyas, mostrando una cálida sonrisa que le daba más miedo que confianza al verdadero Nick, quién no había visto a su viejo exsocio de tretas tan feliz.

Al menos, ya no recordaba verlo así.

El mundo de Nick se volvió colorido en un instante, y ya no estaba más en una escena bélica; esta vez estaba en la dolorosamente y a la vez familiar guarida de los Juniors Exploradores. En el suelo, había un pequeño bozal, y de inmediato, un horrible sentimiento de traición se formó en su corazón hasta que, luego de secarse los ojos de lágrimas ante un incómodo Déjà vu, volvió a ver a cierto vulpino orejón, sólo que un par de años más joven.

—¡Deja de llorar como una zorrita y escúchame, sabandija! —La gruesa y nada amable voz de Finnick le demandó enseguida—. Recuerda muy bien este momento, hijo. Pero sobre todo, debes aprender la regla dorada de un zorro —mencionó el fenec con un tono menos severo—. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, dejes ver a esos hijos de perra que te hirieron.

El malhumorado zorro enano le extendió un pañuelo rojo, mientras él mismo volteaba su cabeza para otro lado, con intención de que el pequeño Nick no viera un brillo salino asomarse por uno de sus ojos.

—Límpiate los mocos y ven conmigo. Déjame enseñarte un par de cosas de zorros para que algo así no vuelva a pasarte otra vez.

Y tan rápido como vino ese verdadero recuerdo de Nick se fue, y regresó a la escena previa, en blanco y negro. Un pobre cachorro desnutrido sosteniendo a duras penas la espada que le robó a un muerto contra un pequeño fénec que había posado una pata sobre su cintura, donde podía verse la empuñadura de su propio sable.

—Una espada que solo se blande en defensa propia , cuando le temes a los demás, —dijo el Finnick de ese recuerdo, con un tono más suave y calmado—, debería ser tirada.

El pequeño Nick se disponía a atacarlo hasta que el fénec hizo algo bastante extraño: Le arrojó su propia espada con todo y su funda. El cachorro de zorro no tuvo más opción que soltar su arma para lograr atrapar la fina y reluciente arma del samurái.

El supuesto Finnick le dio la espalda y se alejó con lentitud.

—Esa espada será más cómoda para un enano como tú… pero si quieres aprender a usarla, ven conmigo. Pequeña sabandija, ja, ja.

El fénec volteó a verlo con una amplia sonrisa.

Nick, el verdadero Nick, sintió lo mismo de ese otro Finnick respecto al de su mundo. Era más que un amigo, era más que la figura paterna que nunca tuvo, era más que el socio de negocios que lo enseñó a ser el zorro que era. Era simplemente… un maestro. Su maestro.

* * *

Luego de tener un largo sueño donde ninguno de sus cinco sentidos funcionaban bien, Nick finalmente pudo percibir algo… un horrendo malestar en todo su hermoso cuerpo.

—No lo vuelvo a hacer… —El vulpino comentó al sentir nuevamente la jaqueca típica que da luego de una resaca—… Jamás tomaré una sola gota de alcohol en mi vi… ¿Señora Hopps?

—¡Gintoki, por fin despertaste!

Nick observó confundido que no estaba en la cama de su departamento, o en la van de Finnick o en el callejón del último bar donde bebió. Él estaba en lo que parecía ser la cama de un motel, pero que por los acabados de madera, supuso que pertenecían a esa época antigua de sus sueños. Y al ver a la madre de Judy usando un kimono rojo floreado y con un extravagante peinado, supo enseguida que no había despertado de aquel sueño, después de todo.

—Un momento, si aún sigo aquí, quiere decir que no morí y este mundo es muy real y… ¡Judy!

Nick se alarmó y se levantó de la cama apresurado hasta que las patas de una coneja mayor lo contuvieron. Al sentir un dolor punzante, el zorro se dio cuenta que tenía varios vendajes y banditas por todo su cuerpo, pequeños recuerdos de que la encarnizada batalla en la que participó la otra noche fue bastante real.

—Cariño, tranquilízate o te abrirás las heridas. Todo está bien, sólo relájate, ¿sí?

—Señora H., ¿sabe dónde está Judy?

—¿Señora H.? —Arqueó la ceja la hembra—. ¿Judy? ¿De quién hablas, Gintoki?

—Me refiero a Zanahorias… a Ju… esto, ¿cómo es que se llamaba en este mundo? ¡Tsukuyo! ¿¡Sabe dónde está!?

—Oh, hablas de ella. Lo lamento Gintoki, pero Zenzou sólo pudo encontrarte a ti. Lamentablemente, no hay noticias de Tsukuyo desde hace tres días —respondió taciturna.

—¡Feh! ¡Maldi…! Un momento, ¿¡dijo tres días!? ¿Estuve dormido tanto tiempo? ¡No puede ser!

—Cariño, por favor, tranquilízate. La conoces muy bien, ella es una hembra muy fuerte. También estoy angustiada, pero tengo plena confianza de que dónde sea que esté, ella estará bien.

—Yo igual conozco a Zanahorias, pero ella no es quién me preocupa, ¡sino ese imbécil de Jack Savage!

—¿Jack qué?

—Argh, es una larga historia, suegra… errr… que diga, señora H. —Apretó los dientes nervioso.

—Veo que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, cariño, aunque no lo suficiente para olvidarte de mi Tsukuyo. —Rió levemente—. Soy Hinowa, y por cierto, puedes hablarme de tú y sin tanta formalidad.

—Bueno suegri… ejem, Hinowa, no tengo más tiempo que perder, ¡necesito encontrar a Zanahorias pronto! Si tan sólo conociera este condenado mundo… No creo que sirva de mucho pero, ¿en dónde estoy exactamente?

—Estámos en Yoshiwara, cariño.

—¿Yoshiwara? La famosa ciudad de la que Zanahorias me habló antes de que se la llevaran, ella me dijo que viniera aquí por ayuda, pero, ¿a quién podría pedirle…?

—¿Por qué no empiezas por preguntarle a Zenzou?

Nick arqueó la ceja, confundido.

—¿Quién?

—Zenzou, es un ninja independiente que trabaja para mí. Él fue el que te salvó y trajo hasta aquí.

Ese mamífero parecía ser la única pista que Nick podría tener para encontrar a Judy y no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

* * *

En un cabaret de muy mala reputación, se encontraba un alegre yak, un animal bovino de abundante pelaje café, bebiendo muy a gusto en el dichoso establecimiento, rodeado de dos feas hembras con f de foca. Las mamíferas, que en realidad eran leonas marinas, estaban vestidas de unas elegantes anfitrionas de aquel mundo, además de ser las acompañantes más feas que el establecimiento podía ofrecerle a su cliente preferido: Zenzou, un melenudo mamífero que en el mundo de Nick era conocido como Yax, el dueño del club nudista de Zootopia.

—Ay señor, ¿cómo es posible que venga a este bar de mala muerte todo los días? —le preguntó entre risas una de las horripilantes leonas marinas.

—Bueno, tengo muchos cupones que la señora Hinowa me ha dado por prestarle mis servicios —comentó como todo un Playboy a la altura de Tony Stark el yak conocido como Zenzou—, además de eso, soy rico. Mi familia era algo así como un prestigioso grupo de ninjas al servicio del Shogun, aunque actualmente estamos retirados y yo trabajo por mi cuenta, vaya que nos pagaba muy bien.

—Ay señor, ¡qué gracioso y bromista es! —La otra leona le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi le hace escupir la bebida al seductor de Zenzou—. Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué se empeñaría a venir a este club de quinta con un montón de feas como nosotras? Jo, jo, jo...

Aunque todo el cabello de su zarrapastrosa melena impedía ver sus ojos, Zenzou le dedicó una fogosa mirada de todo un tigre seductor a la preguntona hembra, luego, la tomó de su mentón suavemente y la hizo verlo fijamente.

—Encuentro más belleza en los edificios derrumbados y en una caverna hedionda que en un rascacielos deslumbrante —susurró Yax de una forma muy seductora—, eres una verdadera ruina, una especie muy extraña, una caverna sucia, grotesca y repugnante que me encantaría explorar alguna vez…

El yak acercó su hocico cada vez más a los labios de la leona marina que estaba ya bastante ruborizada.

—¡Señor…! Yo no… tengo permitido… con los clientes…

—Además, ¡es él único lugar donde me dejan estar en pelotas! —comentó alegremente Yax/Zenzou, quien estaba completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

De pronto, de una fuerte patada en la cara, Gintonick sacó volando al pervertido ninja, quién terminó estrellándose contra la pared del particular establecimiento.

—Oh, con que ahí estabas. Mi futura sue… la señora H. tenía razón en que aquí estarías, y serías fácil de identificar, infeliz.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, maldito imbécil?! —le gritó el yak furioso con las pezuñas en su cara—. ¿Acaso eso es forma de agradecer al que te salvó el trasero?! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue pescarte y sacarte del agua?

Nick tomó al melenudo bovino de la camisa y sacó los colmillos de forma amenazante y malhumorada.

—Oh, cierto, Yax, muchas gracias por eso, ¡y gracias también por quedarte a ver como nos daban una paliza a Zanahorias y a mí!

—Feh, estaré aparentado con los burros, pero no soy imbécil; no iba a meter mis pezuñas al fuego por ustedes. Además, fue muy entretenido ver como trapeaban el piso con ustedes, je, je… ¡urg!

El zorro azotó contra la pared al semidesnudo ninja con una brutalidad atípica de alguien tan sereno como él, pero con la vida de Judy en juego no podía permitirse tomarse las cosas con calma.

—Imbécil, ¿te crees muy gracioso? —gruñó con rudeza—. ¿Y por qué no la salvaste a ella en vez de a mí, infeliz?

—Oye... ¡tranquilo, viejo! Como puedes darte cuenta, yo no estoy interesado en las chicas bonitas como ella, a mí me gustan las feas. Y era evidente que ella era la presa de esa liebre, en general, hacen una mejor pareja juntos, ¿no es así? Je, je, je… ¡WAAAH!

De un sorpresivo zarpazo que casi le arranca una oreja a Yax, Nick enterró sus garras a la pared de madera con furia. Pese a lo precaria de la situación y seguir, bueno, casi desnudo, el yak no parecía intimidado por el mal humor del zorro, al contrario, se liberó del agarre de este y le habló con una sonrisa irritante.

—¿Sabes, Gintoki? Esa pérdida de temperamento fue precisamente la causa de que Jiraia te hiciera su perra hace tres días. Te conozco bien y sé que tu fuerte no es dar golpes a lo estúpido como Gokú o Broly, tú eres más como Vegeta.

—¿Feh? ¿Un segundón?

—No, un estratega. Y también tienes, su misma voz. —Acarició su mentón—. Pero esa es otra historia. A lo que voy es que, si esa humillante derrota no te dijo nada, es que Jiraia no te ganó por ser más fuerte, si no por ser más listo que tú.

—Mira, copia barata de Kakashi…

—Soy más como Jiraiya, pero prosigue.

—… Lo que sea… ¡no tengo tiempo para tus consejos bobos! Debo encontrar a Zanahorias lo antes posible, y lo menos que puedes hacer ahora por no haber tenido los… pantalones para salvarla antes, es decirme dónde podría estar. Pero si no sabes ni eso, al menos ten la decencia de no quitarme más el tiempo.

Gintonick le dio la espalda y estaba dispuesto a irse del bar, hasta que la voz por primera vez seria del yak, lo detuvo.

—Deberías olvidarte ya de esa coneja bonita y buscarte otra. No tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer ese loco.

Gintonick se detuvo y volteó a verlo con desagrado.

—¿Y tú sí?

—¡Pero por supuesto que lo sé! Es por eso que no lo enfrenté. Y si supieras lo que yo sé, entenderías porque no es bueno meterse con esa araña ponzoñosa. Aunque no tuvieras esas heridas en tu cuerpo o estuvieras en tu mejor momento, ni tú serías capaz de vencerlo. Anda, pregúntame porque.

El zorro se cruzó de brazos y bufó malhumorado.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿vas a contarme una aburrida pero obligatoria historia del origen de ese imbécil rayado, cierto?

Zenzou/Yax volvió a sonreír al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba sus pezuñas.

—Toma asiento y pide algo, de preferencia algo fuertecito. Es una historia algo larga pero intentaré ser lo más breve posible.

Nick rodó los ojos con pesar; al parecer debía seguirle el juego a ese lunático en pelotas si quería saber más de Judy y como lidiar con aquel bastardo que la secuestró.

—¿Al menos podrías ponerte los pantalones?

El Yax de ese mundo se carcajeó divertido por unos segundos.

—Ja, ja, ja… no.

* * *

En alguna bodega abandonada y casi en completa oscuridad, el cuerpo de una inconsciente coneja se encontraba colgando de manera vertical en lo que parecía, una enorme telaraña.

Las cortadas y arañazos que recibió tres noches atrás habían sido atendidos, algunas gasas cubrían lesiones que hubieran matado a la hembra hasta desangrarse si no hubieran sido colocadas a tiempo, y, el particular olor de un bálsamo usado por cierto ninja estaba untado en sus heridas más importantes para hacerla sanar más rápido.

Los pocos rayos de luna que lograron entrar a través de un viejo lucernario era lo único que alumbraba la sombría habitación, en donde la coneja conocida en este mundo como Tsukuyo poco a poco recuperaba fuerzas y el conocimiento.

Ella abrió los ojos con pesadez, bastante confundida de hecho, pero no fue hasta que su naricilla se estremeció e identificó el familiar aroma de cierto ungüento que alguien solía aplicarle años atrás cuando se lastimaba. Su maestro.

—¡Jiraia! —La Judy de ese mundo clamó con amargura y exigencia el nombre del infame lagomorfo, mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito de la extraña telaraña que la mantenía inmovilizada.

No tardó en recibir una respuesta en forma de una nada discreta risa.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin despertaste, es evidente que te ablandaste demasiado y te hiciste menos resistente los años que no estuve contigo —dijo la liebre aún desde las sombras.

—¡Cierra el hocico, Jiraia! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Da la cara, cobarde!

—Oh, me doy cuenta que ya no te refieres a mí como tu maestro. —La voz del Jack Savage de ese mundo siguió hablando, escuchándose cada vez más cerca de ella—. ¿Tanto odio te provoco? ¿Acaso fue porque asesine a ese débil zorro?

Ante ella apareció la tétrica imagen de Jiraia, quién la mitad de su cara y su cuerpo seguía siendo la de un vulpino y la otra mitad de su rostro era la de una liebre con sus espantosas cicatrices en forma de rayas.

Sin embargo, lo que asustó a la Judy de ese mundo no era su repulsivo aspecto, sino el recordatorio de que su imprudencia y orgullo le habían costado la vida de alguien tan querido para ella. Pero no le daría esa satisfacción al maldito que una vez se hizo llamar su maestro.

—¡Él era mucho más fuerte que tú y mucho más honorable de lo que tu podrías ser!

—Sí, y ahora él junto a su honorabilidad es alimento de los peces. Vaya samurái del que te enamoraste.

—¡Ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él, maldito imbécil! —Tsukuyo ahogó un grito que no podía esconder dolor ni arrepentimiento. —Él… él era sólo un amigo, ¡y no tenía nada que ver entre tú y yo —le grito iracunda.

—Di lo que quieras. Aunque lo cierto es que con la muerte de ese idiota, veo que comienzas a parecerte más a la luna perfecta en la que pensé en convertirte...

—¡Desgraciado!

—No obstante, privarte de uno de los lazos que te había recordado tu feminidad no bastará para hacerte en esa hermosa luna con la que siempre soñe. Debes perder más que un estúpido macho de tu corazón para alcanzar la perfección. Debes perder todo lo que amas y así, al igual que yo, alcanzar una perfecta devoción a tus causas.

Las palabras afiladas de su exmaestro lograron hacer eco en las orejas de la coneja y provocarle escalofríos. ¿Ese tipo no podía hablar en serio, verdad?

—¿D-de qué demonios estás hablando, Jiraia?

—¿Acaso no reconoces este lugar? ¿Ya olvidaste el lugar donde te entrené? ¿El sitio donde te hiciste esas cicatrices y juraste volverte mi alumna?

—No… no es posible, ¡no es cierto! —bramó fuera de sí.

—Así es, Tsukuyo, estamos en Yoshiwara. El mismo lugar donde naciste, dónde creciste, dónde te convertiste en mi discípula, el mismo lugar que amas con todas tus fuerzas, el que juraste proteger con tu vida, el mismo dónde viven esos mamíferos que tanto amas.

La liebre con media cara de zorro le dio la espalda y, de la palma de su pata, hizo aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego que iluminó la habitación con un brillo anaranjado y amarillento, trayendo a la memoria de la coneja recuerdos traumantes que la habían marcado por completo.

—Hace años perdiste en esta misma ciudad a tu querido maestro, en un incendio, uno pequeño que yo mismo provoqué con la esperanza de que esa pérdida fuera suficiente para desprenderte de mí, para finalmente crecer y convertirte en esa hermosa luna que siempre soñé, pero veo que no fue suficiente.

El Jack Savage de ese mundo se alejó de su alumna con lentitud mientras se acercaba a un balcón que daba a una asombrosa vista de la ciudad.

—Así que, esta vez he planeado hacer un incendio mucho más grande y real que arrase con Yoshiwara de una vez, mientras tú sólo te quedarás ahí, viendo como yo, el gran Jiraia, destruye todo y cada una de las cosas que alguna vez amaste.

—¡Basta, por favor, detente, no hagas una locura! ¡Detente, por favor! ¡DETENTE!

Tsukuyo gritó a todo pulmón a su antiguo maestro que detuviera esa retorcida locura suya, pero la criatura mitad zorro, mitad liebre, sólo rió maniáticamente sin importarles las súplicas de su antigua alumna.

* * *

_**Notas de…**_

_Como es de costumbre, el letrero roto de siempre estaba en el suelo junto a otros carteles regados, en su lugar, estaba otro colocado con la leyenda: _

_**Preguntas y respuestas 5in control**_

_—¡Uff, esa estuvo cerca! —exclamó Gintoki, el zorro—. Por poco nos atrapa el Furronator. Suerte que correr y huir de los problemas es lo mío. —Sonrió campante el pícaro samurái._

_—¡Les dije en el capítulo anterior que no estuvieran diciendo tantas groserías! —Lo reprendió un pequeño carnero de lentes, Shinpachi—. ¡Esta vez por poco nos come vivos y…! ¡Auch!_

_Una zorra voladora, la especie de murciélago más grande conocida, le dió un mordisco a su compañero quejoso._

_—¡No seas marica-aru! —Kagura afirmó— Y nos hubiéramos zafado antes de él si tú no nos hubieras atrasado-aru. Corres como abuelita-aru._

_—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, Kagura! ¡Tú tienes alas y puedes volar! Yo tengo unos kilos extras con tanta lana y aún no se como esquilarme a mi mismo._

_—¡Guácala-aru! Maldito otaku asqueroso-aru. ¡Ve ha hablar de esquilación y vete a hacer el autodelicioso con tus waifus a otro lado, marrano-aru!_

_—¡Esquilar significa cortar lana, tarada!_

_—¿Ya viste quién es el que dice groserías-aru?_

_—¡Eres una…!_

_—Niños, niños, ya calma. A nadie le importa los actos sucios y cochinos que hace Shinpachi. —Intervino Gintoki para separarlos._

_—¡Pero Gin! ¡Eso no…! —El carnero de lentes bufó hartado—. ¡Bah! ¡Ya olvídenlo!_

_—Bueno, si ya dejaron de portarse como unos bebés, terminemos lo antes posible con la sección de preguntas y respuestas._

_—¿Y esta vez sí mandaron preguntas-aru, el autor dejó preguntas que responder-aru, o vamos a tener que hacerla de tontos otra vez-aru?_

_—No, no, y no, Kagura. Aunque nuevamente terminamos más ignorados que al autor cuando lo deja su crush en visto… _

_—F-aru…_

_—Esta vez vamos a responder un par de preguntas… sobre otros fics del autor._

_—¿Qué(-aru)? —gritaron Shinpachi y Kagura casi al unísono._

_—Pero Gin, la sección era para responder dudas sólo de este fic en lugar del autor y aunque nos hemos desviado un poco, ¡esto ya es demasiado!_

_—El Gafotas tiene razón, Gin-aru. Una cosa es hacer desmanes en este fic-aru, pero en otros-aru..._

_—Tranquilos, Patsuan y Kagura. Debido a que en esta ocasión el perezoso del autor a duras penas pudo lograr subir un capítulo de este fic, los seguidores de su otra historia "**Quiero intentar todo (Contigo)**" que generalmente salía al mismo tiempo que esta, han de estarse preguntando a qué hora sale el capítulo nuevo. Y ya que eso no será hoy y quizás nunca, usaremos esta sección para responder posibles preguntas y dudas de ese fic. Así que, aquí tienen mocosos, lean estas tarjetas._

_Gintoki les entregó a Shinpachi y Kagura dos pequeñas hojas blancas._

_—Bueno, yo empiezo —comentó el carnero acomodándose sus lentes antes de comenzar—. Primera pregunta, **¿Cuándo vas a actualizar tu historia "Quiero intentar todo (Contigo)"?.**_

_—Yo respondo a eso, Patsuan. Bueno, según lo que nos comenta el flojonazo del autor, actualizará "cuando se le dé la regalada gana" —declaró Gintoki despreocupadamente._

_—¡Gin! Si bien es cierto que el autor no tiene una fecha estimada… _

_—Además de que ya habías usado ese chiste-aru._

_—¡Kagura! —Ajustó sus lentes—. Sí, bueno, pero en el caso particular de la historia de Finnick y Gazelle, el autor comentó en las notas pasadas que ese fanfic está en progreso y no podrá actualizar con la misma regularidad que antes, pues al ser una historia más larga le tomará más tiempo publicar un nuevo capítulo, así que les pide a sus lectores que le tengan paciencia, podría tomarle un par de meses más subir una nueva parte de esa historia._

_—Buuuu, bueno ahí está la respuesta larga y aburrida por si alguien estaba con el pendiente. Ahora es tu turno, mocosa._

_—No soy mocosa-aru. No me he sacado los mocos hoy, Gin-aru._

_—Ugh, no tenía que saber eso, sólo responde la maldita pregunta y ya, chiquilla molesta._

_—¡Lo haré-aru! Pero no porque me lo ordenas, ¡sino porque yo lo quiero-aru! —La chica murciélago leyó el contenido de la tarjeta y luego habló—. Haber, haber, esta es buena-aru. Segunda pregunta-aru. **¿Cuando vas a subir el fic de Torpe Zorro 2, escoria humana?**_

_—¡Kagura!_

_—¿Qué? ¡Eso dice!_

_—¿Sí? ¡Cómo no!_

_—Sí, sí, como sea. —Los cortó Gintoki—. Respondiendo a eso, el autor piensa que publicará la segunda parte de su Magnum opus o su obra maestra será: "Cuando se le dé la regalada gana" —mencionó en un tono monótono._

_—¡Gin! ¡Qué no digas eso o harás enojar al autor!_

_—¡Yo, yo, yo-aru! —Kagura alzó su ala de murciélaga frenéticamente—. ¡Yo me sé esa respuesta larga y aburrida-aru!_

_—A ver, mocosa. Suelta la sopa porque ni yo me la sé —comentó el zorro interesado._

_—Bueno-aru… no me crean mucho-aru. Esto es más como un rumor que escuché por ahí-aru, pero tenía entendido que el autor planeaba publicar dos historias al mismo tiempo-aru: Esta y la de Finnzelle, estimando que la nuestra, la de Zootama-aru, al ser una adaptación y prácticamente más corta-aru, iba a terminar antes-aru, y una vez concluída-aru se iba dedicar a escribir y publicar la de Torpe zorro 2-aru._

_—Yo escuché algo parecido, Gin, pero que procurará publicar esa historia antes de que acabara el año._

_—Bueno, eso es más un chisme de barrio que una respuesta, pero seguro es algo más alentador para esos fans que llevan años esperando la preciada secuela de Torpe zorro. En fin, ya antes de irnos, yo, el personaje más perrón de aquí hará y responderá la tercera y última pregunta del día: **¿Cuánto tardas en escribir un capítulo nuevo de Zootama, o sea, este fanfic? **Y la respuesta es… _

_—Déjame adivinar —interrumpió Shinpachi con desgano— ¿"Cuando se le dé la regalada gana al autor"?_

_—¡ERROR!_

_Gintoki le soltó tremendo cachetadón a Shinpachi que le sacó los lentes y lo sacó volando un par de centímetros._

_—¡Si no vas a tomarte esto en serio, mejor vete de aquí, cuatro ojos! —El zorro recobró la compostura y prosiguió—. En fin, respondiendo a la duda, si bien es cierto que el flojazo del autor es un… bueno, flojazo y escribe lento como abuelita, lo cierto es que para escribir un capítulo de esta historia, le toma alrededor de una semana._

_—Oye Gin-aru. Si al pelmazo del autor le toma tan poco tiempo redactar un capítulo de Zootama, ¿por qué tarda tanto en publicarlo?_

_—¡Buena pregunta, Dorothy!_

_—¡Soy Kagura, imbécil-aru!_

_—¡Ya lo sé, mensa, estoy jugando! Ejem. Bueno, si bien escribir una adaptación con nosotros le toma menos tiempo al ya conocer más o menos como va la historia, lo cierto es que el trabajo de adaptación, edición y corrección de errores toma bastante tiempo extra, además de que, originalmente el autor quería publicar dos historias a la vez, y ya que la de "Quiero intentar todo contigo" ya tenía algunos capítulos escritos pero sin publicar, se le hizo fácil hacer ambos en paralelo, por desgracia, ahora que ya no tiene más capítulos terminados, tarda más escribiendo un capítulo de Finnzelle que de Zootama, y quizás ahora veamos actualizaciones de este fic más continuas que del otro._

_—Aún así Gin-aru, igual tardo casi dos meses en subir nuevo capítulo-aru, ¿qué lo detuvo-aru?_

_—Flojera Kagura, eso fue. Apenas terminó esta parte hace unos días. Que desobligado, en serio._

_—¡Gin! —exclamó Shinpachi molesto aún palpando su mejilla abofeteada—. Tú y los otros lectores deben entender que el autor, como cualquier otro ficker, tiene una vida aparte de escribir fanfics y no puede estar en esto al 100%, hay veces que por mucho que quiera escribir no puede, así que si bien es cierto que a veces la pereza le gana, sepan que como cualquier persona, se cansa y prefiere ocupar sus ratos libres en otras cosas._

_—Bueno, Shinpachi, eso tiene sentido, sigo creyendo que el autor es un flojonazo como nosotros, pero cuando se concentra y supera procrastinación, se nota que le echa muchas ganas._

_—No sólo él-aru. Si no otros fickers-aru. Así que-aru, si bien es bueno comentar y apurar a esos flojos escritores-aru, hay que saber entender que cada uno tiene su vida y forma distintas de subir historias-aru._

_—Bien dicho, Kagura. Bueno, pues así acabamos esta tanda de preguntas esta semana, afortunadamente, sin ningún accidente verde apaleafurros. Nos vemos la siguiente semana, que diga, ¡hasta la próxima! Los dejamos con este vídeo del padre de todos nosotros… ¡Zeus!_

_(Como el maravilloso Fanfiction net no permite enlaces y menos vídeos, imaginen que aquí pegamos el enlace a Youtube del vídeo de **Zeus** de los chicos de "**Destripando la historia"**)_

_—Gin… —lo cuestionó con timidez Shinpachi—. ¿no crees que ese chiste ya está pasando de moda?_

_Gintoki y Kagura vieron con una cara de intriga al carnero de lentes, se miraron entre sí y luego volvieron a verlo._

_—Eso es algo que sólo diría Zeus-aru… ¡A él-aru!_

_—¡No, esperen, no…! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Y así, el zorro y la chica murciélago se arrojaron contra el aparente hijo de Cronos._


	8. La única forma de sobrevivir en

_**Capítulo 7: **_**_La única forma de sobrevivir en una telaraña, es comiéndote a la araña_**

* * *

_**Jiraia, aquella liebre rayada que tú conoces como Jack Savage, era un temible asesino ninja de élite al que se le apodaba como "Jiraia, la araña", si bien la razón de aquel sobrenombre era por sus letales técnicas con hilos que usaban como una tela de araña mortal, lo que realmente asustaba era su retorcida devoción hacía quién servía.**_

_**Los ninja, a diferencia de ustedes, los samuráis, no tenemos ni honor ni devoción, usamos nuestras habilidades y se las vendemos al mejor postor, pero Jiraia, era diferente.**_

—¡Oye, oye! —interrumpió Nick al yak, el cornudo mamífero que estaba tomando su bebida etílica con hielos mientras narraba la historia—. ¿Podrías darte prisa? ¡Tengo que salvar a Zanahorias cuando antes y me aburres!

—Cierra el hocico, —replicó molesto Yax/Zenzou, el ninja semidesnudista que estaba cruzado de piernas y aún sin pantalones—, esto es algo que no se le dice a nadie fuera de Oniwaban, así que ten más respeto.

—¿Onichan o qué? —arqueó la ceja el vulpino, teniendo aún dificultad con los nombres extranjeros.

—Tómate tu jugo de moras y déjame terminar de contar la historia. ¿Quieres?

El zorro rojo dio un sorbo a su bebida libre de embriagantes, mientras esperaba que ese pervertido yak terminara su aburrida historia.

**_Ejem, como te decía, Gintonick. Jiraia era una liebre fuerte y astuta que tenía una enferma y retorcida devoción a quien le encargaba una misión, se desvivía por ellos al punto de complacer cualquier petición que le pidieran incluso si era la más peligrosa o amoral, se dice incluso que las horribles cicatrices en forma de rayas que tiene en su rostro es porque el mismo se quemó el pelaje de la cara para pasar desapercibido en una misión, así de devoto era con tal de complacer a quién lo había contratado._**

**_Jiraia sirvió por años a nuestro grupo, Oniwaban y trabajó bajo las órdenes directas del antiguo Shogun, quien era un bastardo desalmado. Cuando su gobierno se vio amenazado por la invasión extranjera, él no dudó en venderse con ellos para mantener el poder, esto no terminó por agradar a la misma Oniwaban, haciendo que se dividiera en dos facciones, la primera conformada por ninjas problemáticos que querían revolución y destronar al Shogun; la segunda, ninjas que querían limitarse a seguir órdenes y no involucrarse en la política._**

**_Como te imaginarás, el Shogun quería deshacerse de la facción problemática, ¿pero quién sería capaz de enfrentar a los ninjas más fuertes del país y cumplir la cruel orden del Shogun?_**

—Oh, déjame adivinar, —contestó Gintonick en medio de un bostezo—. Jack Putas Savage.

**_Es correcto, sin remordimiento por eliminar a sus antiguos camaradas, Jiraia arrasó con todos sin dejar a ninguno vivo; así, esa liebre loca diezmó a la mitad de los ninjas más peligrosos del país, demostrando su completa devoción hacia el Shogun. Sin embargo, cuando el mandamás del país lo citó junto a sus mamíferos de confianza para saber que lo motivó a asesinar a sus propios colegas, él respondió:_**

**_—Mi señor, ellos no eran nada mío, yo no le debo devoción a nadie más que usted, soy sólo una araña que al encontrar una presa, disfruta alimentándose de ella…_**

**_—Oh, ya veo, así que ellos no fueron más que comida para tu apetito arácnido y al tener la oportunidad de asesinarlos, te aprovechaste de ellos, ¿no es así?_**

**_—No, mi señor, usted no entiende, para mi la presa..._**

—Oye, oye, oye, cuernitos —Nick—. No me cuentes la historia de tu vida, ¿podrías ir al punto? Sólo dime que hace al rayado ese tan temido.

—Argh, ¡A eso voy!

_**Bien, larga historia corta: Jiraia le dijo que él se considera una araña que consume a su presa de una forma extraña; en vez de debilitarla y comerla cuando está vulnerable, él la va alimentando, consintiendo y engordando, procurando que no sepa que está atrapada, y cuando ya está lista, Jiraia la devora y encuentra en ello una enorme satisfacción. Desgraciadamente, en la analogía de Jiraia, los ninjas que él asesinó eran sólo alimento y el Shogun, su presa, por lo que en ese mismo momento, esa desquiciada liebre lo atacó, eliminó sin dificultad con sus mortales hilos a todos los mamíferos del lugar y cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar al Shogun.**_

—Oh, espera, ¡esta me la sé! Tratándose de ninjas, ¿el Shogun no era un Shogun, si no un doble, cierto?

_**Así es, mi padre presintió el peligro, algo tarde, pero lo suficiente para salvar la vida de ese ingrato Shogun; para su mala suerte, Jiraia lo tomó por sorpresa y aunque salió con vida, lastimó a mi viejo en las piernas y ya que eso es la arma principal de un ninja, retiró a mi padre. Por su parte, Jiraia no salió bien parado en la pelea y, rodeado por el resto del Oniwaban, logró huir. Esa liebre se convirtió en el monstruo que Oniwaban y falló en eliminar. Como el sucesor de mi padre, Jiraia se volvió mi responsabilidad, pero francamente, jamás me interesó perseguir a ese monstruo, pero ahora que me he informado de lo que es capaz de hacer y lo que hizo en el puerto el otro día, no pienso meterme en el camino de ese psicópata. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Gintonick.**_

—Awww, que linda historia, pero no entendí ni papa y no sé a qué demonios me ayudará a saber esto. —bufó el vulpino molesto.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Lo mismo que Jiraia le hizo al Shogun, se lo hizo a la conejita.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

—Piénsalo, se hizo pasar por su maestro, le enseñó lo que sabe, la hizo depender de él, luego fingió su muerte para formar su carácter y años después, regresó sólo para cumplir su único objetivo:

—Devorar a su presa… —susurró Nick con una creciente furia en su alma.

—Exacto. Y tú y cualquiera que se interponga entre él y su presa no es más que alimento del que no dudará en disponer. Será mejor que te olvides de ella —sentenció lúgubremente el yak, dejando al zorro pensativo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Fuego! —Se oyó un alarido femenino.

—¡Un incendio! ¡Todos salgan de aquí! —gritó desde la calle un macho.

Sin tiempo que perder, el vulpino y el yak salieron del bar de inmediato sólo para encontrar un horrible espectáculo. La ciudad de Yoshiwara se encontraba envuelta en llamas, varios de los techos de edificios y casas del distrito del placer de Edo ardían con cientos de brasas que se extendían cada vez más rápido, así como el pánico entre los ciudadanos que observaban como el fuego se extendía en minutos.

—¡Oh, maldita sea! Debí imaginar que algo así podría pasar —comentó con desgano el yak sin pantalones—. Te salvé la vida pero terminé llevándote de regreso a la telaraña de ese lunático de todas formas.

—No, está bien —respondió Nick, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—, no podría estar más agradecido.

—¿Ah?

—Ya que hablamos de telarañas, ¿sabes cuál es la única forma de sobrevivir cuando quedas atrapada en una? —El vulpino levantó el rostro y fijó su vista al edificio más alto de la ciudad que logró ver—. Te comes a la araña.

—Gintonick, ¿acaso tú…?

Una explosión no muy lejos de ahí asustó al Yax de ese mundo y a los mamíferos que corrían o trataban de refugiarse de las llamas. Pero el zorro, ni se inmutó

—No me agrada —pronunció con amargura—. Ese maldito orejón jamás me ha agradado, pero siempre fue algo más como orgullo, o unos celos hacia alguien que podría alejarme de Zanahorias… pero ahora… ese bastardo la ha lastimado como si nada y se dice llamar su maestro.

En ese momento, Nick rememoró los sueños que tuvo ese día, donde Finnick y otro zorrito del desierto que se parecía a su exsocio de tretas le recordaron lo que era un verdadero maestro, un mamífero que te enseña con el ejemplo y se preocupa por ti cuando no tienes a nadie más.

—¡Me muero primero antes de que ese hijo de su conejuda madre se haga llamar su maestro!

Empuñando la espada de madera, Gintonick se guardó el dolor de sus heridas y se fue enseguida decidido a rescatar a la Judy de ese mundo y meterle ese palo de madera por el trasero a la detestable liebre.

* * *

—¡Jiraia, detente! —chilló desesperada la coneja de ojos amatistas.

Por su parte, desde el balcón de una bodega abandonada, el exmaestro de Tsukuyo reía como un maniático mientras le prendía fuego a uno de los cientos de hilos que estaban conectados desde ahí hasta a los edificios más grandes e importantes de la ciudad. En cuestión de minutos, la liebre que aún portaba el disfraz de un gordo zorro había iniciado un incendio de gran escala por el distrito rojo de Edo, y todo eso sin moverse de ahí, pues sólo le bastaba encender uno de sus hilos de araña para propagar las llamas a otro edificio.

—Mira Tsukuyo, Yoshiwara está ardiendo. El lugar que proteges y al que perteneces se está convirtiendo en cenizas.

La coneja de cicatrices miraba a lo lejos con una cara llena de angustia como ese monstruo que alguna vez llamó maestro disfrutaba traer dolor y sufrimiento a miles de inocentes. Y todo por su culpa, por haberse dejado atrapar y engañar con esa liebre llena de horribles cicatrices. Tan horripilantes como las suyas

Por su parte, el Jack Savage de ese mundo dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su distorsionado rostro mitad zorro, mitad liebre. Señaló con una pata un hilo que iba directamente al edificio central de la ciudad.

—Este será el último. Una gran cantidad de explosivos fueron colocados por mis muchachos al final de este hilo, provocará una bola de fuego tan grande en el corazón de Yoshiwara que ni siquiera lloviendo toda la noche bastará para apagar sus llamas.

—¡Detente! ¡Por favor, detén esta locura! —suplicó la Judy de aquel mundo desesperada.

—Amo esa expresión en tu rostro. —Volteó para verla, excitado por lo rápido que quebraba a su antigua alumna.—. ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte sola? ¿Te preocupas mucho por ti misma? —Bufó alegre—. Pronto descubrirás que al no tener nada más que perder encontrarás el verdadero poder y la belleza. Este no es el final, si no el principio de la nueva tú. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¡JIRAIA!

Tsukuyo sólo pudo ver como esa psicópata liebre generó una orbe de fuego de su pata y tras eso, terminó de incendiar el último hilo para completar su caótico plan. Pero a tan sólo unos segundos, la risa maquiavélica del Jack Savage de esa dimensión se cortó enseguida cuando la hebra se esfumó.

—Imposible… alguien lo ha cortado.

Y no mucho tiempo después, los otros filamentos cerca de la liebre se fueron rompiendo uno a uno.

—Feh… —Resopló de mal humor—. Parece que los insectos no saben cuando rendirse.

Aunque sea por un breve instante, la coneja de cicatrices suspiró aliviada, pero enseguida recordó que su maestro nunca fue un mamífero que dejara cabos sueltos. Eso lo retrasaría, más no lo detendría por mucho.

* * *

Mientras los habitantes de Yoshiwara abandonaban con apremio sus hogares o negocios para refugiarse del infierno que los rodeaba, desde una silla de ruedas, Hinowa o la señora Hopps de ese mundo daba órdenes a otras conejas con ropas de ninja para proteger a sus ciudadanos y lidiar con el incendio, ellas eran las subordinadas de Tsukuyo, expertas guerreras que se encargaban de proteger el distrito rojo de Edo, ahora bajo las órdenes de Hinowa, se encargaron de apagar las llamas y cortar esos extraños hilos que habían amenazado a su ciudad.

—¡Vamos chicas! —gritó con voz firme la coneja mayor— Ayuden a los mamíferos a ponerse a salvo, quienes estén libres apoyen al cuerpo de bomberos o continúen buscando más fuentes de propagación y elimínenlas.

—Señora Hinowa —le dijo otra coneja— El fuego no tardará en propagarse hasta aquí, ¡tenemos que irnos!

—Aún no, querida. Estoy esperando a mi informante, creo que sabe algo sobre el paradero de Tsukuyo.

—¿La líder Tsukuyo está aún con vida? ¿Ella está…?

Sin embargo, la joven presa jamás terminó su frase, una lanza se enterró en su espalda

—¡Erika! —la coneja de la silla de ruedas exclamó en pánico al ver a una de sus hijas herida de muerte y en el suelo.

Para empeorar las cosas, en menos de un minuto, la hembra estaba rodeada por la peor escoria de la ciudad: cánidos rapados y con diversos tatuajes de arañas rojas se acercaron a Hinowa cargando espadas y otras armas punzo cortantes, mostrando en sus feos rostros que no venían con las mejores intenciones.

La señora Hopps de ese mundo los observó intimidada, pero todo rastro de temor se desvaneció enseguida cuando la primera hilera de malhechores fue atacada por una lluvia de kunais, cayendo malheridos y con suerte, hasta muertos.

—Ay, lo siento, se me resbalaron mis juguetes —dijo desde las alturas cierto yak que seguía sin usar pantalones y mostraba su peludo trasero sin pudor—, no me hagan caso, sólo soy un insignificante personaje terciario leyendo "_El libro vaquero_" en esta cálida noche. ignórenme y sigan con lo suyo.

Antes de que los criminales pudieran hacer algo, Zenzou se dejó caer y sin apartar la vista de su cuestionable lectura, lanzó otra ráfaga de cuchillas ninjas que ocasionó más bajas enemigas.

—_Ups, I did it again!_ —cantó el Yax de ese mundo como cierta estrella pop que obviamente no era Gazelle o Britney-Britney.

—¡Maten a ese chivo desnudista! —uno de los maleantes ordenó a los demás.

—Señora Hinowa, ¡qué milagro! Pasaba por el vecindario a pasear las nalgas y cuando la vi, no pude evitar detenerme a ofrecerle mis servicios. ¡Mis servicios como ninja, no vaya a malpensar!

Antes de que una filosa katana lo rebanara, el ninja sin pantalones esquivó a un lobo afeitado sin problemas y luego le cortó la yugular sin dejar de atacar a otros tres depredadores feroces.

—Jamás lo haría, Zenzou —rió la coneja mayor sin importarle estar aún en peligro— Gracias por advertirnos de los hilos, las chicas hacen lo que pueden, pero no nos molestaría un par de pezuñas más. Sabes que te recompensaré muy bien, querido.

—Si me da más cupones para visitar a mis leonas marinas feas con f de foca, cuente conmigo, señora H —respondió el yak sin dejar de cortar criminales usando un kunai en cada pezuña.

Luego de cerrar un trato de palabra, el Yax de ese mundo usó sus reflejos ninjas y saltó entre sus oponentes mientras poco a poco los neutralizaba.

—Ese zorro presumido se quiere robar el show y ya fue por el pez gordo, mientras a mí me toca conformarme con esta basura. Pero lo que sea por salvar el lugar donde trabajan mis feas nenas. ¡Arriba las feas! Con todo respeto, señora H.

—Descuida Zenzou, ji, ji.

* * *

De nueva cuenta, en la bodega abandonada donde Tsukuyo seguía atrapada en una telaraña gigante, Jiraia reía confiado, tomando por sentado que sus muchachos tenían bajo control ese breve retraso con sus planes de incinerar toda la ciudad. Aunque tras ver el último hilo cortado, no pudo evitar apretar los dientes para controlar su furia.

—Feh, no importa. —Forzó otra sonrisa para aparentar ante la coneja—. Por mucho que se resistan, esos insectos no harán más que ser comida para mi presa. Tú, mi Tsukuyo. —Rió ladinamente.

—Jiraia, te lo pido por favor… detén esto… —suplicaba la Judy de ese mundo, destrozada y con su alma quebrada—… Todo esto fue mi culpa, me iré de aquí, dejaré Yoshiwara atrás y a todos los mamíferos de aquí, viviré por mi cuenta y te prometo que jamás volveré a confiar en nadie más o me relacionaré con otros —mencionó con un hilo de voz, cansada de todo el daño que había causado a la ciudad y a sus habitantes, a su seres más allegados—, haré lo que me pidas y si no te parece, puedes matarme…

Sin decir palabra, la liebre que tenía media cara de un zorro se acercó sin prisa hacia su antigua discípula, escuchando con atención lo que le imploraba.

—Pero por favor, te lo ruego, detén esto, —la coneja miró con cristalinos ojos a quién alguna vez llamó maestro—, no… no lastimes… no lastimes más a mis queridos amigos de nuevo… sacrificaré todo por ellos, daría lo que fuera por… ¡kuh!

La voz de la Judy de ese mundo se cortó enseguida, pues la falsa pero enorme zarpa zorruna la tomó por el cuello, asfixiándola sin remordimiento, pues estaba cegado por una ira asesina.

—¡No! ¡Esto no es lo que quería de ti! —bramó fuera de sí la liebre de rayadas cicatrices—. ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes, por qué tienes un alma tan débil!?

El macho soltó el cuello de la presa sólo para arremeterla con un cobarde puñetazo en la cara. Sin medir su furia o pensarlo con detenimiento, Jiraia continuó soltando porrazos ante la cara de la hembra, ignorando por completo que ella no podía defenderse o sin importarle que ella alguna vez fue su protegida.

—¿¡Por qué no puedes alcanzar mi fuerza!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDES SER COMO YO!?

La liebre iracunda terminó por soltar un último golpe a la faz de la fémina, para consecuentemente tomar el mentón de la apenas consciente coneja y obligarla a mirarlo de frente.

—Tsukuyo… —musitó en un tono más calmado pero igual de atemorizante—. ¿Sabes por qué invertí tanto tiempo en entrenarte? —Sus ojos azul cielo atisbaron a la desdichada hembra—. Para matarte con mis propias patas.

Aunque la declaración de su exmaestro era cruda y auténtica, la Judy de ese mundo no mostró la menor consternación, aunque por dentro, su corazón y espíritu estaban deshechos al confirmar que a esa liebre jamás le importó en realidad y sólo la utilizó para sus perversos propósitos. Ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo. En silencio, mientras ese monstruo le decía palabras inteligibles, una lágrima rodó por la cicatriz vertical que nacía de su ojo izquierdo.

—Cuando elijo a una presa, me dedico a ella como un fiel sirviente a su amo, la alimento, la fortalezco, la engrandezco, la hago hermosa y bella; y justo cuando no puede ser más perfecta, la mato. Entre más esfuerzo le pongo, mayor es el placer que siento al acabar con ella. Y cada presa nueva que devoro, sólo me hace querer más para intentar llenar el vacío de mi podrida alma.

La repugnante liebre mitad zorro parecía maravillado al contarle esto a la pobre coneja, quién sólo quería que ese infierno terminara, pero el temible Jiraia no hacía más que engrandecer su ego y jactarse de su plan maestro.

—Y así te conocí a ti, decidido a alimentar mi más grande fantasía, me dediqué a crear a una guerrera como yo, una alma fuerte y desalmada que matara sin remordimiento y que fuera autosuficiente, que no dependiera de otros, ni de otro macho, ni de patéticos amigos. Pensé que tú podrías ser ese perfecto reflejo de mí… pero me equivoqué…

Con repudio, el macho finalmente soltó a la coneja aún atrapada en esa enorme telaraña y retrocedió, mirando con desdén a esa fémina sin voluntad para vivir.

—De haber sabido que me fallarías así, te hubiera matado cuando aún eras hermosa para mí. —La observó con repulsión—. Y con este fracaso, me doy cuenta que asesinar a tus amigos no bastará para componerte.

La liebre de horribles cortadas en la cara sacó un kunai de su manga, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigió la afilada punta de su cuchilla al rostro de la chica, enterró su filo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, en el mismo lugar donde empezaba la cicatriz que ella misma se infligió años atrás por las falsas promesas de su aquél entonces, bondadoso maestro. Cuál equivocada estuvo todo este tiempo. Antes de que más líquido salino bajara de sus párpados, una lágrima de sangre descendió de su pómulo.

—¡Voy a desollarte viva! —bramó con una maniática sonrisa, mientras agitaba el kunai sobre su cicatriz facial y manchando de rojo la cara herida de la hembra—. ¡Voy a dejar tu rostro irreconocible, mucho más que el mío, para que nadie, ningún alma sea capaz de reconocerte, sentir compasión de ti o siquiera dirigirte la palabra! ¡Estarás tan sola como yo, y así, tal vez te vuelvas tan fuerte! ¡No, no lo creo, estoy segu…!

Finalmente, la sangre escurrió sobre el podrido piso de madera en borbotones, al mismo tiempo que el ataque de Jiraia se detuvo, sin embargo, la sangre no pertenecía a la coneja, si no que provenía de la pata de la liebre, la cual acababa de ser atravesada por una espada de madera.

—Ah… ¡argh!

Enseguida, el antiguo maestro de Tsukuyo soltó su arma y ahogó un gemido lastimero, mientras que la Judy de ese mundo abrió los ojos de golpe al presenciar un milagro.

—Oye… —la áspera voz de Nick Wilde se escuchó detrás de la hembra—… quita tus asquerosas garras de Zanahorias…

—¿¡T-t-tú estás… !? —El Jack Savage de ese mundo espetó confundido.

—Gi-Ginto… ¿Gintonick… ? masculló débilmente la coneja…

Con furia y mucha agilidad, Nick giró su espada y la sacó de la zarpa de la liebre, para enseguida, dar un fuerte tajo con esta de abajo para arriba, dando un golpe limpio que alejó al rayado lagomorfo unos metros atrás, derribándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

Sin perder más tiempo con ese imbécil, el zorro cortó la telaraña que mantenía atrapada a la Judy de ese mundo y antes de que ella se desplomara, el vulpino la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sin soltar su bokken, Nick rodeó a la hembra y sintió un gran alivio al encontrarla aún con vida.

—Gintonick… No estás muerto… y viniste por… mí…

—Tranquila Pelusa, ya llegó la caballería —le dedicó el tono cínico que necesitaba su más grande amiga, en ese mundo y en cualquier otro.

Tsukuyo lloró una vez más, pero no derramó lágrimas de desesperación o de resignación, si no lágrimas de felicidad. Pese a haber sido enseñada desde muy chica a ser fuerte e independiente y nunca necesitar de los demás, especialmente de otros machos, se sentía afortunada de ser salvada por ese zorro astuto.

—Ay, conejos… son tan… emocionales —le susurró Nick al oído siendo capaz de hacerla reír y otorgarle esperanzas en un momento tan poco propicio para aquellos sentimientos.

* * *

_**Notas de...**_

_Como ya se lo estarán imaginando, el letrero de las notas de autor de capítulos previos seguía tirado y partido por la mitad mientras otro cartel lo sustituía con el mensaje:_

_**Preguntas y Respuestas Seis: "México, México, M, E, acento, X, I, C y O"**_

_Al ritmo de música de mariachis, sonidos de trompetas y escuchándose la melodía de fondo del "Jarabe tapatío", el siempre vacío de color blanco estaba ahora iluminado por el verde, blanco y rojo, color de la bandera de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos._

_—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —se echó Gintoki el característico grito de un mariachi. El zorro rojo tenía un traje de charro negro, incluido un amplio sombrero del mismo color y un grande bigote._

_—¡Viva México-aru! Diga, ¡Viva México-wey! —celebró Kagura, la chica murciélago que cambió su típico acento "aru" por el "wey", sólo por la ocasión. Ella tenía un traje de charro rojo, cargando una guitarra entre sus alas y también con un sexy bigotote bajo su nariz._

_—Gintoki, Kagura, ¿por qué estamos celebrando una festividad mexicana si somos japoneses? —preguntó Shinpachi, el carnero enano de lentes quien estaba disfrazado del típico estereotipo mexicano que se resume en el aspecto de Speedy González, pero con lentes y un bigote postizo, claro._

_—No soy Gintoki, soy José Gintoki Hernández, para servir a Kamichan (aka, diosito) y al pueblo. ¡Ajúa!_

_—Y yo no soy la Kagura-wey, yo soy María Kagura del Consuelo del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús-wey. O "La Kakas" para mis compitas-wey._

_—¡Podrían dejar de hablar como mexicanos, no les entiendo ni madres! —Shinpachi se tapó el hocico apenado por tal grosería y falta de respeto a su santa jefecita._

_—¡Así se habla Shinpachi, o debería decir, Juan Shinpacio Prepucio Guillermo Herdez del Chile, alias, "Memo" Herdez El Chile. —Gintoki, que diga José Gintoki le comentó a su amigo el estereotipo andante._

_—Gin, que diga, Pepé Gin, ¡No metas albures y chistes de doble sentido!_

_—Ya-wey, relaja la raja-wey._

_—¡POR FAVOR, HABLEN MÁS NEUTRAL O NO NOS VAN A ENTENDER NI VERGAS EN OTROS PAÍSES —Shinpacio volvió a morderse la lengua apenado por tal obscena grosería saliendo de sus labios._

_—Ta wueno, Shinpacio, lo intentaremos —dijo José Gintoki en un tono cantadito._

_—Y a todo esto, ¿por qué están celebrando y tan felices? Pensé que odiaban hacer esta sección…_

_—Pues en primer lugar, mi estimado Shinpacio, hoy es 16 de Septiembre, día de la independencia de México, el país del que es originario el autor de este cochino fanfic._

_—Y en segundo-wey. —Kagura, alias "La Kakas" prosiguió por su cuenta—. Acabamos de recibir preguntas-wey, ¡Preguntas de verdad-wey! —gritó emocionada—. Y no sólo eso-wey, además de ser el primer review que recibimos en Fanfiction net-wey, las preguntas no son para la historia o para el autor-wey… ¡SI NO PARA NOSOSTROS-WEY, WEY WEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY! —bramó fuera de sí "La Kakas"._

_—La enana tiene toda la boca llena de razón, Shinpacio, así que para matar dos chachalacas de un tiro, celebramos con todo el Mexican Power y respondemos a la besto pregunta que nos han enviado. Así que sin perder más tiempo, ¡Échatela, Shinpacio!_

_El carnero de lentes suspiró por la increíble cantidad de mexicanismos y tonterías variadas, pero prefirió apurar esa madre lo antes posible._

_—Bueno, primero que nada, queremos agradecer a quien nos escribió este review, quien se hace llamar **DELETION FURRIES**._

_—Curioso nombre, por un momento pensamos que era del mismísimo apaleafurros. El Chuerk._

_—Ejem, en fin, si no les importa, publicaremos el mensaje original:_

_**Primero, importa un carajo los de arriba, son mas divertidos lo pinches furros de abajo.**_

_—¡Gracias, gracias-wey! Gracias por reconocer a las verdaderas estrellas de este pinche fanfic-wey!_

_—¡Kagura!_

_—¡Qué me digas "La Kakas"-wey!_

_—De todo corazón DELETION FURRIES, muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, es un honor saber que pese a las estúpideces y pendejadas y media que el culero del autor nos obliga a hacer…_

_—¡Gin, diga, José! ¡Ay, carajo! Me rindo…_

_—Al menos hay un hijo de su putísima madre que aprecia lo que hacemos._

_—¡GRACIAS! (-WEY) dijeron José Gintoki y "La Kakas" llorando como pinches nenitas, y yo también, al chile, wey._

_—Bueno… también lo agradezco. Ahora, seguiré con el resto de su mensaje y todas las preguntas._

_**Segundo, quien es peor ¿Zeus o la criatura verde anti furros? ¿Shinpachi, porque nunca te bañas? ¿El gorila es un furro? ¿Cuando el autor no ah sido flojo?**_

_—Cielos-wey, esas si son muchas preguntas-wey. ¡Eres la mera verga-wey!_

_—Respondiendo a la primera **¿Zeus o la criatura verde anti furros? **—dijo José Gintoki—. La verdad está difícil, el primero nos coge a todos por igual, el segundo sólo se coge a los pinches furros. Aunque personalmente, si alguien me va a meter la reata… o más bien a Shinpacio, que se ve que a él le gusta…_

_—¡Oye!_

_—Pues mejor que sea un estúpido y sensual dios griego que se convierte en lo que sea en vez de un feo ogro verde con aliento a cebolla y probablemente con un pito enorme. **#NoHomo**, que diga, **#NoPuto**._

_—No tenías que ser tan… gráfico José Gin… en fin, supongo que esta me corresponde a mí: **¿Shinpachi, porque nunca te bañas?** ¡Oye! ¡Yo siempre me baño! Tal vez sea un otaku, pero soy un otaku japonés, nosotros si acostumbramos a bañarnos seguido, estar presentables y usar desodorante._

_—¿Sí-wey? ¿De cuál-wey? ¿Olor a Frikiplaza o fragancia a Obo?_

_—¡Kagu…! Oye, ¿Qué e**S obo**?_

_"La Kakas" y José Gintoki se vieron entre sí con la misma sonrisa cómplice y estúpida de Patricio y Bob._

_—¡ESTA(-WEY)! —dijeron al unísono, humillando al inocente carnero de lentes que no conoce el Padalustro._

_—No entendí, ¿pero podríamos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?_

_—Lo que tu digas-wey. La tercera dice así-wey: **¿El gorila es un furro-wey?** Bueno, ya que a diferencia de nosotros, él siempre ha sido un pinche furro…_

_—Kagura…_

_—¡Qué soy "La Kakas", "Memo" Herdez El Chile._

_—Antes de que respondas y para los que no estén familiarizados con Gintama…_

_—O sea a prácticamente todos los lectores del fanfic, menos a mi socio, DELETION FURRIES…_

_—Al autor original de Gintama, Hideaki Sorachi, se hace llamar así mismo Gorila y se ilustra así mismo como un Gorila antropomórfico, así como bromear al respecto de que un gorila escribe el manga y así._

_—Claro Shinpacio… "bromear"_

_—Sí, bueno-wey, como les decía-wey. —"La Kakas" prosiguió—. Aunque el Gorila siempre ha sido un Gorila-wey, lo normal en esta situación-wey, es que fuera un humano-wey. Pero en realidad-wey, el Gorila en este torcido universo es…_

_Luego de una dramática pausa de un minuto, "La Kakas" por fin reveló la respuesta._

_—¡El simio marikongnazo-wey, Donkey Ko…_

_—¡Sigue siendo un gorila! —la interrumpieron José Gintoki y Prepucio antes de violar los derechos de autor._

_—Bien, esto ya se alargó, ¡terminemos de una maldita vez esta madre! —El zorro declaró para concluir esta sección—. Finalmente: **¿Cuando el autor no ah sido flojo?** Si bien ese hijo de la chingada nació flojo, hay raros momentos en su patética y jodida existencia donde se agarra los huevitos y trabaja como asno. Este es uno de esos momentos._

_—Así es-wey. El putito del autor actualizó tres fanfics de jalón y se propuso hacerlo antes del 15 de septiembre para coincidir con las fiestas -wey —dijo "La Kakas", sorprendida._

_—De hecho, sólo iban a hacer dos: su marrano lemon de sexo de enanos (**"Portavasos Improvisado", fanfic de Zootopia con Gazelle y Finnick haciendo el delicioso**) y su nuevo proyecto de infidelidad de burras de colores (**"El beso de la reina", fanfic de My Little Pony, la waifu del autor, la reina Chrysalis besuqueándose con su enemigo, Shining Armor**), pero a cuatro días de la fecha límite, se esforzó en escribir y logró terminar de redactar este magnífico fanfic que están leyendo. Sólo por hoy, el maricón y pito chico del autor, tiene nuestros respetos._

_—¡José Gin! ¡Basta o nos meterás en problemas!_

_—¿Qué dije? Sólo le dedique unas bellas palabras al impotente del autor y promocioné sus otras madres. ¿A quién no le gusta que lo halaguen y promocionen?_

_—Como sea-wey, eso sería todo por esta ocasión-wey, y mientras nosotros nos comemos un rico pozole y unas deliciosas tostadas para celebrar-wey, los dejamos con el saco de cemento de muchos-wey, Hatsune Miko-wey, cantando una tradicional melodía ranchera y mexicana-wey, la bikina-wey:_

_(Como el maravilloso Fanfiction net no permite enlaces y menos vídeos, imaginen que aquí pegamos el enlace a Youtube del vídeo de **Hatsune Miku - La Bikina**)_

_—¡Adiós, hasta la próxima! —Shinpacio Prepucio se despidió_

_—¡Y viva México, Cabrones! —gritó José Gintoki y diciendo quizás la última grosería permitida en este puto fanfic de mierda todo pendejo._


	9. Un cobarde es suficiente para lidiar con

**_Capítulo 8: _****_Un cobarde es suficiente para lidiar con otro cobarde_**

* * *

La hermosa luz de la luna llena era lo único que podía iluminar a duras penas lo que parecía el escondite de Jiraia, la liebre de horrendas cicatrices rayadas que tenía la apariencia de Jack Savage. Desde el balcón, un marco de puerta de madera era la única entrada de iluminación lunar, era demasiado pequeña para que un oso entrara a través de ella, pero lo suficientemente grande para que un vulpino del tamaño de Nick Wilde pudiera pararse debajo de esta con una espada de madera en alto.

Dentro del casi oscuro escondite de Jiraia, dicha liebre permanecía aún tirada en el piso luego de ser atacado por sorpresa por el astuto zorro, quien por cierto, se encontraba muy cerca y al pendiente de la mal herida coneja ninja.

Luego de que Gintonick tranquilizara a Tsukuyo, la Judy de aquel raro mundo, el zorro la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó a una esquina de la habitación, para después proceder a recostarla sobre lo que parecía una cama vieja, pero aún funcional.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Pelusa? —Nick preguntó aún preocupado por el bienestar físico de Zanahorias, su Zanahorias. Ya no le importaba si esa Judy era la verdadera o no; para él, ella era la coneja más importante de su vida en ese momento y quería asegurarse que ella no estuviera en un estado crítico.

—Lo estoy, Gintonick, estas heridas son recientes, pero no es nada grave. —Se secó la sangre de su boca y pómulos, luego, entre la poca luz que se asomaba, logró ver al zorro mejor: tenía vendajes por todas partes, la mayoría ensangrentados y probablemente con varias heridas abiertas—. ¡Pero mírate tú mismo, Gintonick! Estás gravemente lastimado y aún no te has recuperado. No debiste venir aquí, debiste haberme dejado sola y ayudar al resto de Yoshiwara… ¡Ay no, Gin…!

—Cálmate, Zanahorias impulsiva, todo está bien, yo no moriré, ni nadie más lo hará. Logramos contener el incendio, ahora mismo deben estar terminándolo de apagar. Así que calma, ya estoy aquí, yo… nadie… no vamos a dejarte sola…

Tsukuyo miró conmovida al zorro tras oír sus cálidas palabras, pero el crujir del piso de madera de la habitación alertó los sensibles oídos de la coneja. Ella miró con pavor como su antiguo maestro se reincorporaba con lentitud.

Aunque Nick estaba de espaldas, sabía que ese golpe que le acomodó no detendría por mucho tiempo a su enemigo y que una importante batalla se acercaba, pero necesitaba estar tranquilo y seguro de que la Judy de ese mundo estaría bien para poder salir airoso de la situación.

—Así que… —comentó la liebre de cicatrices, que aún portaba el extraño disfraz de zorro—… así es como me encontraste… lograste ver mis hilos y me seguiste hasta aquí… feh… debiste quedarte en el fondo del mar o abandonar Yoshiwara… pero estás aquí, como una mosca yendo directo a una telaraña… mi telaraña… ja, ja, ja…

Jiraia relamió la sangre de su pata y miró al vulpino con una risa ladina mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie, Nick sólo se limitó a darle una última sonrisa a la coneja para enseguida darse la vuelta y encarar a su oponente con un temple estoico, mientras mantenía la espada de madera que no había soltado en ningún momento apuntando hacía el piso.

—Gintonick… ¡argh!

Casi enseguida, Tsukuyo intentó levantarse para poder detenerlo, pero un punzante dolor en su hombro la hizo vacilar.

—No te molestes en decirme que me vaya, Zanahorias… —le dijo Nick de espaldas, casi leyendo su mente, mientras se alejaba de ella caminando sin prisa—. Cielos Pelusa, eres igual de testaruda y orgullosa que mi Zanahorias, ella siempre quiere hacer todo por su cuenta, llevar una pesada carga sobre sus pequeños hombros de coneja, ¿acaso tú también quieres soportar algo tan pesado tú sola? —El vulpino giró su cabeza para ver entre la penumbra el rostro de la lagomorfa—. Deja de comportarte como si no necesitaras de nada ni de nadie. Cuando quieras llorar, ¡Anda y llora! Pide ayuda, enójate, haz pucheros, apoya tu tierna y temblorosa naricilla llena de mocos sobre mi hombro; porque cuando estés hecha pedazos y pongas una cara fea, yo estaré ahí poniendo una cara aún más fea, chillando como un cachorro o haciendo estupidez y media con tal de aminorar un poco esa pesada carga que no te deja hacer feliz… no estarás sola, Zanahorias. Ni tus amigos ni yo te dejaremos estarlo…

Las palabras de Nick conmovieron a la Judy de ese mundo, quién no pudo más que reprimir sollozos y unas inmensurables ganas de llorar como nunca había hecho en su vida, el zorro transmitió una gran ola de sensaciones con las sinceras palabras provenientes de su corazón, de su alma, su alma plateada.

—Y cuando quieras reír, pues ríe, bobita; porque yo también estaré ahí riendo más fuerte y probando tu paciencia, puede que incluso te haga enojar más o que me golpees, pero sea como sea, yo… todos estaremos ahí, Pelusa.

Las lágrimas de desdicha se detuvieron un momento y abrieron paso a las de alegría, al comprender a donde quería llegar el zorro.

—Así es como siempre debió haber sido. —El vulpino se volvió a dar la vuelta, encarando a la liebre de horrendas cicatrices y que aún portaba ese extraño disfraz de zorro—. Es mejor ensuciarse mientras vives bajo tus creencias y rodeado de los mamíferos que más te importan, en vez de olvidarse de uno mismo, morir limpiamente y en soledad.

Tan inspirador y reflexivo momento fue interrumpido por la carcajada del Jack Savage de ese mundo, quién sólo se quedó parado y escuchando cada palabra que salía de su oponente.

—¿Dices que quieres llevar la carga de Tsukuyo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Tú y los demás son la causa del sufrimiento de Tsukuyo! —bramó iracunda la libre mientras la coneja regresaba a la terrible realidad—. Si te hubieras quedado muerto, si hubieran dejado a la ciudad arder, si no hubieras venido aquí ella no tendría que sufrir más, ella no se hubiera hecho horrorosa y podría ser la hermosa luna que siempre soñé.

Enseguida, Jiraia se desgarró las vestiduras y, tras hacer trizas lo que quedaba de su disfraz de zorro, saltó muy alto sobre el techo. En el aire, lanzó varios kunais a distintas direcciones de toda la habitación, incluso varias cuchillas pasaron cerca de Nick, pero él casi ni se movió, permaneció de pie y con su espada abajo mientras esquivaba sin mucha dificultad una navaja ninja que estuvo a milímetros de rozarlo. Para cuando todas las cuchillas se incrustaron en las paredes y pisos del lóbrego lugar, varios hilos casi invisibles rodearon al vulpino, que parecía estar atrapado en una telaraña gigante.

Hasta arriba, casi tocando el techo con sus orejas, Jiraia permanecía parado de pie en el aire, sin la indumentaria de zorro podía verse su torso desnudo, era más alto y esbelto de lo que parecía con el disfraz de Gideon Gray, y en su hombro izquierdo y debajo de sus hombros, tenía brazales especiales que contenían kunais de repuesto y un disparador con el que lanzaba las cuchillas con finos hilos para crear sus telarañas.

Pese a hacer la ilusión de estar parado sobre un piso invisible, Gintonick y Tsukuyo sabían muy bien que la liebre sólo estaba encima de uno de los filamentos para fingir que estaba flotando en el aire. Confiado en que sin el disfraz de zorro tenía mejor movilidad, el Jack Savage de ese mundo le dirigió unas cuantas palabras de advertencia a Nick desde arriba.

—Pero ahora que estás aquí, no tengo más alternativa que alimentarla a ella, a mi presa, con deliciosa comida. Tú serás un platillo de alta calidad que con su muerte quizás la haga hermosa otra vez…

—Me importa un bledo tu sentido de devoción y a quienes has traicionado con tal de seguir tus retorcidas fantasías —comentó Gintonick con una voz áspera que contenía su animosidad—… pero hacerte llamar su maestro para después traicionar a tu estudiante, quién ha confiado en ti desde que era pequeña, quién ha seguido tus pasos por tanto tiempo y quién ha querido ser como tú, sólo para que la trates como vil carnada… después de todo eso… tú no mereces hacerte llamar su maestro…

Recuerdos invadían la mente del vulpino, fugaces lagunas mentales del sueño que tuvo horas atrás, de las cosas que vivió con su pequeño maestro gruñón Finnick, quien le enseñó a vivir en las crueles calles del lado oscuro de Zootopia; también recordó al otro fénec que fue maestro del verdadero Gintoki, a quién le daba una sensación similar, de lo que significaba ser un buen maestro, uno que jamás le haría lo que esa detestable liebre le hizo a su Zanahorias.

—Tú no mereces llamarla tu estudiante…

El vulpino se calló por unos breves segundos, Tsukuyo lo miró desde lejos conmovida aún por su sabiduría, Jiraia no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras escuchaba lo que el zorro tenía que decir.

—Desaparece… —sentenció Gintonick con amargura—. Piérdete y no vuelvas a mostrarle tu asquerosa cara a esa magnífica coneja que no te mereces…

No sólo las reveladoras palabras llamaron la atención de Jiraia, de pronto notó como una pesada sensación se expandía por la habitación y através de toda su telaraña, y el origen de tan peligrosa emoción era ese zorro. Incrédulo, miró los verdes ojos del vulpino y vio en ellos algo más que la mirada asesina de un mamífero, esa mirada tan enigmática y tan mortal no podía pertenecer a una presa o una simple carnada.

—Esos ojos… esa mirada… es la mirada de un… cazador… como yo…

—Jack Pu… no… Jiraia… —Gintonick finalmente se puso en posición de ataque, colocando su sable en su espalda y una de sus patas vendadas al frente, preparado para recibir cualquier ataque—… No soy yo el que está atrapado en tu telaraña… ¡eres tú el que estás encerrado aquí conmigo en mi propia red! Y ahora que estás en mi territorio, como buen zorro, me encargaré de demostrarte quién es el alfa aquí. —Empuñó su espada con vehemencia y miró a la liebre con ojos asesinos— ¡Voy a hacerte más rayas con mi espada, mis colmillos y mis garras hasta hacerte pedazos! —sentenció Gintonick con una furia que lo hacía ver como un depredador salvaje.

—¿Un duelo de cazadores, eh? Ya veo… Interesante… ¡veamos quién es el alfa de esta telaraña entonces!

Con un kunai en cada pata y cruzado de brazos, el lagomorfo de terribles cicatrices se dejó caer desde las alturas para después impulsarse con uno de los muchos hilos invisibles de la zona. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jiraia se abalanzó contra Gintonick y así la pugna entre el zorro y la liebre dio comienzo.

Nick, quién ya esperaba el ataque del Jack Savage de ese mundo, bloqueó con gran velocidad los cuchillazos con su bokken y enseguida los repelió, pero la astuta liebre no hizo más que saltar a la dirección opuesta y perderse entre la oscuridad de la habitación y moviéndose con una rapidez increíble entre su telaraña.

Gintonick intentaba permanecer en el centro del cuarto y donde más alumbraba la luz de la luna llena, no era tanto por la iluminación, pues con su visión nocturna ver los hilos no sería problema, pero era ese punto el lugar donde menos filamentos había y, por lo tanto, el Jack de ese mundo no podía atacarlo tan raudamente.

Pese a que el zorro lograba esquivar las patadas de Jiraia o sus intentos de acuchillarlo con sus kunais, Gintonick seguía sin conseguir asestar un solo rasguño a su oponente y sólo tenía tiempo para defenderse pero no lo suficiente para arremeter contra él.

La fugaz liebre, luego de fallar otro ataque contra el vulpino, brincó enseguida y se perdió entre su telaraña para intentar sorprender a Nick con una ráfaga de kunais, pero para su mala suerte, Gintonick se percató de su presencia y con gran agilidad repelió una a una las cuchillas ninjas, por desgracia, una de ellas salió volando hacia la dirección de Tsukuyo.

—_«¡Zanahorias!» _—pensó preocupado, pero se alivió al ver que la cuchilla sólo se clavó a unos centímetros de su posición.

Desafortunadamente, ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por la liebre y antes de que Gintonick reaccionara, Jiraia le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo hizo perder su balance y caer al suelo aparatosamente. Sin perder la calma, Nick tomó su espada de madera y se reincorporó enseguida, esquivando de inmediato tres kunais que pudieron haberlo herido de gravedad. El zorro se dirigió enseguida al centro de la habitación y volvió a colocarse en pose defensiva para resistir los embates de su persistente adversario.

—Patético… —se escuchó la voz de Jiraia ir y venir a distintas direcciones mientras seguía saltando de hilo en hilo y propinando golpes y cortadas al vulpino—… Realmente esperaba más de ti y de tu admirable determinación, pero al parecer las heridas de nuestra anterior batalla no te dejan moverte con libertad. Fue un error que vinieras… ¡AQUÍ!

Gintonick a duras penas logró bloquear con su bokken los dos kunais que Jiraia intentó clavar en el pecho de Nick, pero mientras resistía el veloz embate que la liebre había conseguido tras impulsarse de uno de los hilos, las piernas heridas del zorro cedieron y este volvió a perder el equilibrio, por lo que terminó rodando en el piso, adentrándose sin intención al fondo de la habitación, que era oscura y llena de más hilos de la trampa mortal del Jack Savage de esa realidad.

—_«¡Maldición!»_ —pensó Nick afligido— _«Tengo que darle alcance y alejarme de su red antes de que… momento…»_— El vulpino se volvió a poner de pie y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue corriendo hacia la puerta que daba al balcón y por el único lugar donde entraba la luz lunar.

—¿Así que intentas escapar? —dijo Jiraia en voz fuerte mientras se preparaba a lanzarse contra el vulpino con uno de los hilos de su telaraña— Imaginé que harías eso… ¡eres un grandísimo estúpido!

Retrayendo y estirando sus piernas de liebre como un resorte, el Jack Savage de ese mundo salió disparado hacia el zorro que trotaba desesperado por salir de esa terrible maraña de hilos.

Sin embargo, tras atravesar el marco de la puerta, Gintonick giró con la punta de su pie y miró a la liebre cara a cara en posición de batalla.

—Aquí el único estúpido eres tú, sabandija.

El zorro alzó su pata y con ello su espada de madera mientras la liebre se dirigía a él sin poder evitar cambiar la dirección, pues afuera de la habitación no había ningún hilo y los marcos de la puerta impedían su movilidad.

Delante del vulpino y a escasos centímetros de él, Jiraia permaneció en el aire unos instantes hasta que Gintonick azotó con gran rudeza su bokken contra el suelo, golpeando con gran potencia a la liebre y enterrándola contra el piso de madera, levantando una nube de polvo y astillas.

Debido al humo producido por el bestial ataque, Gintonick se cubrió la cara con su pata derecha, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a rematar a la liebre, un kunai con un hilo atado en el mango atravesó la palma del zorro. Desde el piso, Jiraia había activado uno de sus disparadores y aunque no se incrustó en la cara de su oponente, al menos lo hirió considerablemente.

Sin prestarle importancia a la herida de su pata, Gintonick se lanzó a atacar al escurridizo lagomorfo pero este se puso de pie y lo recibió con otro kunai en su pata, mientras la furiosa libre de horrendas cicatrices faciales intentaba apuñalar a Nick con su arma ninja, Jiraia se dio cuenta muy tarde que el vulpino usó el hilo que tenía el kunai incrustado en su zarpa y lo usó para enredarlo entre su pata y la de Jiraia.

—¿Qué estás…?

—¡Te atrapé, insecto! —sentenció Nick victorioso.

Con la pata derecha de la liebre atada a la zarpa izquierda del zorro, el Jack de ese mundo quedó inmovilizado e incapacitado para moverse por su red, además de no poder alejarse mucho del vulpino. Quién lo observó con una enorme y casi sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Lo voy a gozar como no tienes idea! —exclamó Gintonick ansioso como nunca antes en su vida.

—¡Ugh! —soltó un alarido de dolor Jiraia.

Con su pata derecha libre, Nick usó la espada de madera y le acomodó una fuerte estocada al estómago a su enemigo, sacándole el aire enseguida.

Decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con esa desgraciada liebre, Gintonick liberó por fin toda la ira y furia que había guardado hasta ese momento contra el despreciable lagomorfo. Ya sea como Jack Savage o Jiraia, el zorro soltó todo su odio en forma de fuertes golpes con su bokken, dándole repetidos porrazos en la cara, en el pecho, en los brazos y las piernas, asegurándose de infligirle el mayor dolor posible. Si bien era una pena que su espada no fuera de acero ni afilada, la madera de su sable era lo suficientemente dura para lastimarlo sin matarlo, quizás era más justo que el castigo de ese monstruo fuera lento y prolongado, no una muerte rápida que un sujeto de su calaña no merecía.

Pese a ser sobrecogido por los rápidos embates del vulpino, Jiraia no tardó en reaccionar e intentar arremeter contra el zorro. Logrando sacar un Kunai de su brazal, la liebre logró parar por unos segundos los embates de Nick y lo hirió levemente en el brazo, sin embargo, Gintonick no se quedó atrás y continuó vapuleando al Jack Savage de ese mundo sin tregua ni cuartel.

Jiraia fue sacando y lanzando más kunais a su oponente y aunque algunos lograban herir a Nick o incrustarse en su cuerpo, la furia y vehemencia del zorro no se detenían, lastimando y castigando con su espada de madera a la insufrible liebre; pero luego de unos minutos de su constante ataque, el Jack Savage de ese mundo recordó que aún le quedaba un disparo a su lanzador de kunais, si tan sólo lograra darle en la cara.

En un intento desesperado por quitarse al vulpino de encima, Jiraia accionó el lanzador que tenía en la cintura sin perder más tiempo y aunque no logró darle en la cara, la cuchilla ninja salió expulsada y impactó en el estómago de Nick.

—¡ARGHHHH! —bramó el cánido, soltando su espada de madera por el punzante dolor.

—¡Gintonick! —chilló la coneja preocupada al ver su Bokken en el suelo.

Aunque Jiraia había deshabilitado al zorro por un momento, todos los golpes que había recibido y las heridas que le provocó el vulpino lo dejaron agotado e imposibilitado para poder contraatacar; por su parte, Gintonick había utilizado todas sus energías infligiendo daño a su oponente y aunado a la grave herida de su vientre y un kunai clavado en su brazo, apenas y podía permanecer de pie, pero si debía caer esa noche, no lo haría antes que esa detestable liebre.

—¿Por qué…? —musitó Jiraia apenas sin aliento— ¿Por qué no puedo derrotarte? —Continuó respirando con dificultad—. ¿Cómo puedes tener un poder que rivalice con el mío? ¿Cómo si sólo yo me deshice de los estorbos, sacrifique a mis amigos, a mi hogar, a abandoné mi ser? Todo por mi presa, todo por ti, Tsukuyo… ¡¿Entonces por qué?! —exigió furioso—. ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Tras el extraño monólogo de la liebre, la ira de Nick se había aminorado un poco y en vez de ver a su temible oponente con odio, lo comenzó a ver con lástima y se vio en la necesidad de responderle, no tanto por él, sino por la coneja.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —respondió Gintonick faltándole la respiración y llamando la atención de la liebre—. Algunas cosas de las que te deshiciste eran muy importantes. ¿Abandonaste a tus amigos? ¡No! Tenías miedo de perderlos —El zorro forzó el agarre que tenía con la pata derecha de Jiraia y la bajó para que no intentara escapar—. ¿Qué peleabas solo? ¡No! No tenías que soportar la soledad si estabas solo desde el principio —Nick acercó su rostro al del Jack Savage y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué abandonaste tu ser? No. Sólo huías del dolor que causabas y del que tenías que soportar… ¡Eres sólo un cobarde!

Hubo un silencio, ni Jiraia ni Tsukuyo se atrevieron a decir más. Mientras, en la mente de Nick, recuerdos de su dura infancia, el momento crucial donde dejó su casa, abandonó a su madre para dedicarse a vivir como un zorro estafador en las calles y más invadieron su mente, recordándole que él no era quién para juzgar a nadie.

Luego, miró a la coneja y otra clase de recuerdos bellos vinieron a su mente, cuando conoció a Judy, cuando una torpe coneja confió en él, cuando salvó su vida, cuando gracias a ella comenzó a cambiar y se convirtió en un mamífero de bien… muchos y bastantes buenos recuerdos de Zanahorias, tantas dulces y bellas palabras que no podía decirle en ese momento.

—Zanahorias… ella… ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú podrías llegar a ser… o yo… —cerró los ojos y recordó como terminó en esta situación en primer lugar, el porqué se emborrachó y terminó en este estrafalario mundo:

_—¿Qué dices Zanahorias? ¿Los tulipanes son tus favoritos? ¡Qué coincidencia! Pero no, estas flores no son para ti, Pelusa. Son para mi cita, una linda zorrita ártica con la que he estado saliendo desde hace semanas, ¿no te lo mencioné? Ja, ja, ja —rió sobreactuadamente el oficial Nick Wilde, recordando el momento en que lo orilló a ir a un bar a ahogar sus penas— Oh, es que, no quería decirte por si las cosas no salían bien, pero no te preocupes, Zanahorias. Tú ve con calma a tu cita con Jack Savage —No pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre con amargura—. Le deseo lo mejor a ambos… de todo corazón… _

_—Pero Nick, ¡no es lo que crees! —la verdadera Judy trató de detenerlo— él y yo no… _

_—¡No Zana… Judy! No digas más —la interrumpió el vulpino, llamándola severamente por su nombre de pila— Tú eres una coneja… y yo sólo un zorro. Ambos nos merecemos algo mejor y estar con nuestras respectivas especies._

_—¿Pero de qué estás hablando Nick? ¿Nick? ¡No te vayas, Nick!_

_—¡Adiós Judy!_

_Y se fue corriendo, sin decirle nada más, Nicholas P. Wilde huyó una vez más de los problemas como siempre lo había hecho en toda su vida. Salió de la estación de policías de Zootopia y arrojó al cesto de basura más cercano el ramo de tulipanes púrpuras que no era para ninguna otra hembra más que para Judy, pero el zorro se inventó una vulpina que jamás existió como excusa para salir de ahí y que la coneja no supiera de sus verdaderas intenciones, de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si él la alejaba primero de él, quizás ella no tendría como lastimarlo… o al menos eso pensó en su momento. pero minutos después terminó en el bar de peor calaña de la ciudad para intentar ahogar sus penas y lidiar con el dolor de la mejor manera que conocía: solo._

En el tiempo actual, Gintonick pensó en todas las cosas que dejó atrás antes de conocer a Judy, luego en la última estupidez que cometió por ella y lo último que le dijo. Reconoció con dolor lo parecido que era a Jiraia, al Jack Savage de esa realidad. Lo miró como si se viera a un espejo y, aún herido, agotado por la pelea, a centímetros de su rostro y aún amarrado a su zarpa le dirigió la palabra nuevamente a la liebre.

—Un cobarde es suficiente para lidiar con un cobarde… —Nick lo miró directamente a la cara con unos ojos tristes—. Pero yo soy más que suficiente para lidiar contigo. —Endureció la mirada y lo encaró decidido a demostrar quién era el alfa. El cobarde alfa.

—¡CÁLLATE! —bramó Jiraia fuera de sí.

—Tal vez yo no sea el más indicado para juzgarte… pero al menos de algo si estoy seguro… tú no tienes derecho de llamarte su maestro… —hizo otra breve pausa… recordó el humillante y algo deplorable vago recuerdo de cómo regresó a su casa esa fatídica noche, de como lo ha hecho cada vez que se ha caído por entregarse a la bebida o a los dolores de la vida… recordó que un pequeño y gruñón fénec siempre había estado ahí con él, cargándolo quién sabe cómo y con qué fuerzas entre sus pequeños hombros, y ahí, encontró las palabras exactas del porqué esa detestable liebre no podía hacerse llamar el maestro de Zanahorias y de ningún otro mamífero— ¡Tú no tienes la fuerza ni la voluntad para llevar en tus hombros a tu estudiante y su dolor!

—¡Cierra el hocico, Sakata Gintoki! —Jiraia gritó el nombre completo de su afamado enemigo, al mismo tiempo que, en un ataque de ira, terminó de enterrar el kunai que Nick tenía incrustado en su estómago— Oh, lo siento, que tú nombre no es ese, ¿verdad? —decía con sorna y locura— dices que te llamas Nick Wilde… ¿no es así? —comentó con burla el lagomorfo, pero en seguida su humor se esfumó cuando vio que el vulpino no se inmutaba para nada.

—No… soy… —murmuraba con dificultad el vulpino— Sakata Gintoki… tampoco soy… Nick Wilde… —Miró la aterradora cara que puso la coneja ante dicha escena, pero eso más que asustarlo, lo hizo dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa—… para ella… para mi Zanahorias… aquí y ahora… ¡SOY GINTONICK!

El vulpino tomó a la liebre de uno de sus hombros, inclinó su cuerpo para atrás y enseguida lo lanzó para adelante, dando un fuerte cabezazo contra la frente de la liebre. Jiraia intentó regresarle el daño haciendo lo mismo, pero el choque de dos cráneos de manera primitiva mantuvo a los dos mamíferos pegados frente con frente, mirándose mutuamente con odio y apretando los dientes. Luego de permanecer unos segundos inmóviles, finalmente, los ojos del Jack Savage de ese mundo se pusieron en blanco y sin hacer o decir nada más, cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento. Nick Wilde, que se hacía llamar Gintonick en ese mundo había salido victorioso y de pie.

Debido a que Jiraia seguía atado a su pata, el vulpino no tuvo más opción que desamarrarse de él y dejar a su enemigo desmayado y, con suerte, quizás muerto; el cuerpo inmóvil del Jack Savage de ese mundo permaneció boca abajo. Luego procedió a quitarse los kunais que tenía clavados en su cuerpo: en su brazo, en su pierna y finalmente, en su vientre, aunque por la profundidad en que estaba incrustrado, prefirió esperar a que un profesional se lo retirara. Suponía que también existían médicos y un servicio de urgencias en ese mundo.

—Gintonick… —susurró la hembra viendo al zorro aliviada de que aún estuviera vivo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Pelusa? ¿Puedes caminar? —comentó el vulpino dándole la espalda— Te llevaría yo mismo entre mis brazos, pero pesas mucho y ese imbécil me dejó un poco lastimadito —comentó en un tono irónico, mientras escupía un poco de sangre por la boca.

Quizás, no llegaría a tiempo a que le quitaran ese kunai del estómago. Parecía que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Vámonos a casa… Zanahorias… dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

* * *

_**Notas de…**_

_El cuarto blanco de siempre tenía ese letrero y muchos otros esparcidos por toda la habitación, pero también un nuevo cartel colgado en la pared que tenía el mensaje:_

_**Preguntas y respuestas Episodio VII: La venganza de Moctezuma**_

_Sin embargo, en lugar de ver a nuestros tres simpáticos protagonistas de las notas de autor, en su lugar había tres baños portátiles, no era difícil suponer que dentro de cada uno estaba el zorro Gintoki, el carnero de lentes Shinpachi y la vulpina voladora, Kagura._

_—Ay, que bien chin… ¿no ven que estamos ocupados en algo ahora mismo? —se escuchó la voz irritada de Gintoki desde uno de los baños._

_—Gin, no seas así y respeta a nuestros lectores… ay, ¡qué rayos! Lo siento, chicos, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Gin —Se escuchó la voz de Shinpachi desde otro sanitario portátil—. Desgraciadamente nos agarraron en el peor momento, no nos encontramos en buenas condiciones de salud… ¡Ay, mi estómago!_

_—Así es-wey, diga, aru —comentó la chica murciélago, Kagura desde el baño faltante y recobrando su característico "aru" que había sustituido en las notas de autor pasadas—. Para que vean que hasta los personajes de relleno como nosotros también nos enfermamos y nos da diarrea explosiva-aru._

_—¡Oye Kagura! No seas tan gráfica, no creo que los lectores quieran leer eso —dijo Shinpachi con dificultad para hablar._

_—Pues no creo que haya mejor forma de hacerle saber a los lectores que estamos indispuesto hoy por causas de fuerzas mayores —Gintoki regañó al carnero desde su… errr… trono… —Además, ni siquiera nos llegaron preguntas estos casi tres meses que el autor estuvo de zángano y sin actualizar._

_—Sí, estúpido autor-aru, se pasa de flojo._

_—¡Gin, Kagura! ¡No provoquen al autor! Y menos ahora… siento que se me va a salir el corazón… _

_—Cielos Cuatro-ojos, sí que eres un vulgar. Pero como te decía. —Gintoki hizo una pausa más que obligada y luego continuó—,. Ya mejor cancelemos la sección por hoy, quiero lidiar con mi dolor a solas._

_—Pero Gin, hay que llenar esta sección con algo —mencionó Shinpachi afligido—. El trato con el autor era hacer esta sección en cada capítulo o no nos regresaría a nuestra forma humana._

_—Pues yo sé con qué podemos llenar esta sección-aru… _

_—¡KAGURA! —la regañaron los dos machos al mismo tiempo._

_—Argh, mocosa, no seas vulgar… _

_—¡No me refiero a eso, malpensados-aru! —La chica murciélago comentó ofendida— Sólo respondamos a la pregunta que deben estarse haciendo los lectores ahora mismo-aru._

_—"¿Por qué estoy leyendo esta porquería?", "¿Por qué hasta ahora no se ha escuchado ningún sonido indeseable?", "¿En qué estaba pensando el autor al escribir esta cochinada de fic?"_

_—¡Eso no-aru! Bueno, algo así-aru. Es decir-aru, ¿estaría bien decirle a los lectores el porqué estamos conversando dentro de los baños-aru, no lo creen-aru?_

_—Mocosa, ya te dijimos que no seas tan sucia y gráfica… ¡Ay, mi pancita!_

_—No Gin, creo que ya sé a lo que se refiere Kagura. Simplemente respondamos a los lectores la pregunta: "¿Por qué los tres terminamos en el baño?"_

_—¡Oh! Ya entendí, Patsuan. Bien pensado, Kagura. ¡Ahora responde rápido mocosa antes de que el narrador tenga que describir cosas asquerosas saliendo de mí! —Exigió Gintoki para terminar ya con su suplicio._

_—Ok, ok-aru. La respuesta son tres simples palabras-aru… _

_—¡Kagura! —bramaron los dos machos al unísono sintiendo un dolor indescriptible y una enorme vergüenza por aparecer en estas condiciones en las notas de autor._

_—La-aru. Venganza-aru. De-aru. Moctezuma-aru. Ok-aru, son cuatro-aru. Demándenme-aru._

_—¡Shinpachi! Explica esto y que ya termine esta tortura!_

_—La Venganza de Moctezuma es un mal que le da a los turistas o extranjeros ajenos de México que consumen alimentos de dicho país y terminan padeciendo males estomacales, principalmente… _

_—Diarrea. Y no, no voy a explicar eso, seguro ya lo saben y si no usen Wikipedia, Google y pregúntenle a su… ¡Santa madre, qué dolor ¡Quiero ir a casa Forest, quiero ir a casa…! —se lamentó Gintoki con desesperación._

_—Y antes de que pregunten como nos dio-aru, bueno-aru, como recordarán que en las notas pasadas-aru, celebramos una fiesta patria mexicana-aru, así que quizás comimos uno-aru, dos-aru, o veinte platillos distintos y bueno-aru…_

_—Al no estar acostumbrados a la exuberante gastronomía mexicana, terminamos así._

_—Al menos ya pasó lo peor-aru. Lo peor de comer picante no es cuando entre-aru… si no cuando sale-aru… _

_—¡Kagura! —Shinpachi la volvió a regañar desde… bueno, el baño._

_—¿Qué-aru? ¿Qué dije esta vez, putaku-aru?_

_—¡Oye!_

_—¡Como sea! —bramó Gintoki con prisa— Con eso acabamos la sección de esta ocasión. No olviden mandar sus preguntas y aprovechen, porque según nos informó el autor, **el próximo será quizás el último capítulo de este asqueroso fanfic**._

_—¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ!? —cuestionaron de golpe y sorprendidos los dos animales restantes._

_—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? Pensé que ya sabían que el final de esta cochinada está cerca, mocosos… _

_—¡Eso no Gin! ¡Necesito que me respondas algo importante!_

_—¿Ahora qué, Patsuan?_

_—¿Tienes papel, verdad… verdad…? ¿Gin…? —preguntó Shinpachi con miedo._

_—Oh rayos, ¡se me acabó! —El zorro comentó fastidiado desde el sanitario portátil— Kagura, Shinpachi, ¿podrían darme un poco…? ¿Chicos…? Oh no… no me digan que… oh no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura gritaron más fuerte que Darth Vader en el episodio III de Star Wars: La venganza de los Siths desde esos condenados sanitarios sin papel higiénico._


	10. Mientras más preciada sea la carga

_**Capítulo 9: Mientras más preciada sea la carga, más pesada y difícil es el soportarla**_

* * *

Luego de la intensa batalla en esa bodega abandonada, Gintonick permanecía de pie y a espaldas de Tsukuyo, la Judy de ese mundo, con la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

—¡Gintonick, cuidado! —La coneja advirtió horrorizada cuando vio que su antiguo maestro, Jiraia, el Jack Savage de ese lugar, se puso de pie con un kunai en pata y apuntando a la nuca del zorro malherido, en un punto vital que ella sabía muy bien que aniquilaría al depredador.

Pese a lo precaria de la situación, Nick no se inmutó para nada, no le dio la cara a su mortal enemigo ni suplicó por piedad, simplemente dejó soltar un pesado suspiro y alzó la mirada al techo carcomido de esa oscura habitación apenas iluminada por la luna llena.

—Ya ríndete. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto ya terminó y no tiene sentido prolongarlo más. Estás acabado, Rayitas. Sabes que no ganarás… nadie lo hará hoy. —Miró a lo lejos el cielo despejado de la noche—. Así que sólo lárgate antes de que te humille aún más. Ten un poco de dignidad.

Esas arrogantes palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre a la liebre, quien apretó con más furia la cuchilla ninja que cargaba en una de sus ensangrentadas zarpas, ¿Acaso ese maldito zorro no era consciente de la posición en la que estaba? ¿No se había percatado que estaba jugándose su vida? Parecía actuar como si ya supiera el destino que le avecinaba… ¿acaso él…?

—¡Jiraia, detente! —Los gritos desesperados de Tsukuyo hicieron reaccionar a la liebre—. ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Ya no quiero que nadie más muera hoy! —le rogaba la hembra entre sollozos— sólo vete, por favor.

¿Irse? ¿Ella también? ¿Lo dejaba irse como así, sin más? ¿Cómo si no hubiera hecho nada? No, eso no, él no saldría de esa habitación, nadie lo haría, no sin antes cumplir con su objetivo principal. O morir en el intento.

—Ya lárgate de una vez, orejón —Le comentó despreocupado el vulpino—. No hay nada por que pelear aquí, tú telaraña está vacía. Sólo está lo único que ha habido siempre: Una patética araña tejiendo hilos a el cielo, viendo a lo lejos una luna inalcanzable.

La liebre rió con sorna sin quitar el filo de su arma del cuello de su despreocupado adversario.

—¿Qué idioteces estás balbuceando? Eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho. —Alzó su brazo y se dispuso a terminar con el zorro hablador—. ¡Esto terminará ahora!

—¡DETENTE, JIRAIA! —exclamó fuera de sí la Judy de ese mundo en un intento desesperado para evitar que la libre de horrendas cicatrices faciales lastimara a Gintonick.

Gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer del piso podrido de madera en ese instante. El repentino silencio que se dio en ese momento hizo que el vulpino por fin abriera los ojos con preocupación.

La punta de un kunai se clavó en el cuello del desafortunado mamífero, unos instantes después unos chorros de sangre salieron debajo de la nuca del macho. El cuerpo de Jiraia cayó al piso boca arriba casi enseguida, mientras que una Tsukuyo con los ojos llorosos tenía su brazo extendido, en señal de que había acuchillado a la desquiciada liebre para salvar a su amigo. Nick por fin se dio la vuelta y vio con estupefacción la terrible escena, más preocupado por la coneja que por su rival caído.

—Así es como debe ser… —comentó el Jack Savage de ese mundo desde el piso— la araña desaparecerá en un charco de sangre… —Tosió sin mucha energía—… pero no se siente tan bien como pensé… que sería mi propia muerte.

Tsukuyo abrió los ojos con asombro antes las últimas palabras de su antiguo maestro. ¿Acaso el estaba esperando esto todo este tiempo?

—Jiraia… —musitó la coneja confundida—… ¿acaso tú…?

—Jiraia… —dijo desde la ventana Zenzou, el ninja, el Yax de ese mundo que había regresado luego de salvar a Hinowa y las demás del incendio—… tu presa final… ¿eras tú mismo, cierto? Tu meta nunca fue asesinar a la chica que estuviste preparando por años para pelear igual que tú, sólo querías que tu propia estudiante te asesinara con sus propias patas. ¿No es verdad?

La Judy de ese mundo abrió la boca muy sorprendida y quedó ensimismada por lo que sus orejas escuchaban. Por su parte, un moribundo Jiraia que permanecía en el suelo con un kunai clavado en su cuello, hizo uso de sus pocas fuerzas y levantó el rostro para ver al portador de esa voz acusadora.

—¿Eres el hijo del jefe, cierto? —mencionó la liebre con dificultad— ¿Has venido de nuevo a vengar a tu padre y a tus camaradas?

—Feh, no, perdí el interés de vengarme hace mucho. Cuando te encontré la última vez, lo único que vi fue una araña que había caído al piso. No tenía sentido aplastarte, Danzou.

La liebre alcanzó a mover las orejas tras escuchar un nombre que no había oído en mucho tiempo.

—Así que… terminaste tu investigación sobre mí, ¿eh? —murmuró débilmente.

—Jiraia la araña, Jack "Putas" Savage o conocido por tu verdadero nombre, Tobita Danzou, —Zenzou, el Yax de ese mundo, comenzó a relatar la historia del pasado de la liebre a los otros:

**_Danzou era una prestigiosa liebre macho que había nacido en una familia privilegiada y el heredero legítimo de la casa Tobita. Desde muy joven mostró habilidades innatas en las técnicas ninja, por lo que se le consideró un prodigio. Sin embargo, el prestigio de su familia era tanto que tenía bastantes enemigos que querían exterminarlos, logrando su objetivo eventualmente, donde sólo sobrevivieron Danzou y su hermana menor, quienes terminaron en la calle sobreviviendo de las sobras y la caridad._**

**_Con su hermana tomada como rehén de parte de los hombres del Shogun, quienes habían orquestado el asesinato de su familia, Danzou sólo pudo asegurar el bienestar de ella vendiendo sus habilidades como ninja al peor postor, y como si eso no fuera suficiente castigo, Danzou se vio obligado a jurar lealtad y completa obediencia a su enemigo más odiado por el bien de su querida hermana._**

**_Sin tener en nadie en que confiar o creer, Danzou se entregó a su trabajo al cien por ciento, y pese a verse forzado a ocupar sus habilidades para cometer los peores crímenes para beneficio del Shogun, soportó él solo la pesada carga de mantener a su única familia con vida a costa de su sufrimiento. Mientras su hermana no supiera los sacrificios que él hacía y el trabajo lo distrajera lo suficiente para no pensar en ella, podría soportar un poco el dolor. De ahí nació su retorcido sentido de devoción que lo ayudaba a sobrellevar sus misiones, pero que al mismo tiempo carcomía su alma por dentro._**

**_Sin embargo, su hermana menor no tardó mucho en presenciar los actos atroces que cometía Danzou por su bien y el silencioso pesar con él que él vivía por su culpa, así que, tras una sanguinaria misión que su hermano realizó en lo alto de un risco, ella misma lo encaró para expresarle su pesar._**

**_—No más, por favor ya no más, —dijo una joven liebre que estaba a espaldas en la cima de un acantilado— No quiero que te sigas sacrificando por mí, ni seguir siendo una carga para ti. —Los llorosos ojos de la hembra vieron con ternura a su único pariente con vida—. Se libre y vive tu propia vida , querido hermano…_**

**_Ella se quitó la vida sin más. Pese a haber sacrificado su propio ser y todo por ella, Danzou no pudo salvarla, y en su frustración, terminó quemando su rostro con hierro ardiente y se hizo esas brutales cicatrices en el rostro como recordatorio permanente de haber fallado en proteger lo más importante en su vida._**

—Y desde entonces, trataste de matarte de la peor forma posible. —Continuó el yak contando los desafortunados eventos que llevaron a Jiraia o el Jack Savage de ese mundo a cometer tan terribles actos—. Querías convertirte en el enemigo de la estudiante que tú mismo creaste y morir por sus propias patas.

La coneja entonces vio con otros ojos el cuerpo moribundo de su antiguo exmaestro. Lo atisbó con una tristeza inmensurable y poco a poco cualquier sentimiento de hostilidad que sintió estos últimos días por él, comenzaban a desvanecerse poco a poco. Gintonick por su parte, continuaba viendo la escena estoico y más callado de lo habitual, sin atreverse a abrir su hocico para nada.

—Querías autoinfligirte un castigo por haber fallado en proteger a tu hermana.

—No… —Finalmente, el yak fue interrumpido por la voz grave y apenas audible de Jiraia, quién alzó un poco la cabeza para hablar—… solamente tenía miedo… —Esta vez, dirigió su mirada, no de odio, pero de vergüenza hacia la coneja, y luego, a Nick—… Como me dijiste, tenía mucho miedo de perder a alguien más… sólo fui un cobarde que tenía miedo de soportar una pesada carga… aunque fue por eso mismo por lo que me sentí tan atraído a ella la primera vez que la vi.

Aunque su cuerpo permanecía en un charco de su propia sangre, su mente recordó la primera vez que vio a Tsukuyo unos años atrás; era una joven coneja, pequeña, revoltosa y poco refinada, pero muy decidida a proteger Yoshiwara y a Hinowa, lo más cercano a una familia y una madre respectivamente que ella tenía.

—Eras una cachorra que quería soportar todo en esa pequeña espalda, —le confesó Jiraia a la hembra mientras esta le regresaba la mirada sin palabras—… por eso te enseñé todo lo que sabía. No quería que fueras lastimada, no de la forma en que pensaba —Con un nudo en la garganta y un amargo sabor a hierro en la boca, el Jack Savage de ese mundo encontró la fuerza para continuar con su relato—. Si estamos condenados a experimentar el sufrimiento de perder a alguien, entonces para empezar, ¿por qué soportar esa carga? No es necesario tener un hogar o amigos en quién apoyarse…

Tsukuyo seguía sin creer en lo que su antiguo maestro le decía, miraba en silencio y con una mezcolanza de emociones lo que quedaba de esa sanguinaria liebre, pero por más que quisiera, no podía odiar ni maldecir a ese agonizante mamífero.

—Pero tú excediste mis expectativas… te las arreglaste para hacerte de amigos, de un hogar… tú poseías una fuerza que yo nunca tuve, la fuerza del lidiar con el dolor que causabas, del dolor que soportabas… y eso me aterró. —Con un poco de pesadez en su voz y embriagado por sentimientos de arrepentimiento, Jiraia siguió con su justificación sin esperar que ella le creyera, y no podía culparla—. Tenía miedo de perder a alguien de nuevo, todos esos camaradas y esos amigos tuyos te llevaban a un lugar muy lejos de mí y al que no podía ir… yo, intentaba que fueras una copia del mismo destino que yo había sufrido, pero al final, no te estaba protegiendo ni a ti ni a mi hermana… me estaba protegiendo a mí mismo, y estaba cansado de mí ser… eso era todo.

Un breve ataque de tos rompió la concentración de todos, Gintonick se lo quedó viendo pensativo, sudando frío, sintiéndose débil por la batalla previa y por las heridas ocasionadas por esa misma liebre, pero incapaz de parecer indiferente ante la confesión final de un digno oponente que parecía intentar alcanzar un poco de redención al final de su vida. Por mucho que detestara a esa copia de Jack Savage, Gintonick estaba consciente de que él aún tenía que decir algo muy importante a su antigua estudiante.

—Pensaba no volver a soportar otra carga, —continuó Jiraia abriéndose con todos ellos—, pero me las arreglé para hacerlo de nuevo… pensé que no volvería a forzar a alguien más para que soportara mi carga, pero me las arreglé para hacerlo otra vez… Tsukuyo, te obligue a que soportaras esta despreciable carga, —pronunció la liebre con un hilo de voz y con lágrimas de arrepentimiento nublando su visión—, lo siento, lo siento tanto…

La liebre sollozó y cerró los ojos esperando su inminente muerte, ansiando que llegara pronto para no soportar más el dolor que le causaba a la última criatura que lo ataba a este mundo, pero antes de que aspirara su último aliento, sintió cómo de pronto unas patas lo levantaron y lo comenzaban a cargar para apoyarse sobre débiles pies.

Tsukuyo tomó del brazo a Jiraia, su único y verdadero maestro, lo alzó con cuidado y lo recargó sobre uno de sus hombros para ayudarlo a que caminara despacio; juntos se dirigieron hacia la salida que daba con el exterior del edificio. La liebre quedó sorprendida y miró desconcertado a la coneja que alguna vez llamó con orgullo su alumna.

—Hubiera deseado que me hubieras dicho esto antes, y haber compartido contigo tu carga, quizás hubiéramos podido encontrar otra solución —le dijo la coneja a su maestro con toda sinceridad.

Zenzou se apartó del camino de la coneja y la liebre, parándose a un lado de Gintonick. Ambos mamíferos veían como el par de lagomorfos salían despacio de la habitación, hombro con hombro, en una extraña reconciliación silenciosa entre dos animales que se habían perdonado después de tantos años.

—Si el deber de un maestro es cargar al estudiante junto con su dolor, entonces, ¿cuál es el deber del estudiante? —Luego de decir esto, Tsukuyo finalmente llevó a Jiraia al borde del balcón, donde una blanca luz nocturna bañó el pelaje de ambos mamíferos—. Crecer lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar al maestro. —Jiraia, o mejor dicho, Danzou, estaba sin palabras, pese a estar a nada de dejar ese plano existencial, la tranquilidad y bondad inmerecida con la que lo trataba Tsukoyo lo mantenía embelesado y tranquilo—. Eres resplandeciente… tan resplandeciente. Nunca imaginé que resplandeciera tanto, ¿puede verlo, maestro?

Jiraia por fin se atrevió a mirar a su querida alumna a la cara y trató de entender el enigmático significado de sus palabras, pero en su lugar se quedó admirando los ojos brillantes de la chica que reflejaban el plateado resplandor de la luna, y luego, tras unos segundos de admirarla con detenimiento, vio en el rostro de la chica la faz de su hermana menor, una joven liebre con una flor entre sus orejas, una hermosa liebre que tenía unos bellos ojos que le decía sin palabras que todo estaba bien entre ellos. La liebre de singulares cicatrices por fin comprendió que fue lo que había visto en esa coneja y porque le había llamado tanto la atención desde la primera vez que la conoció.

Con lo último de sus energías le sonrió y luego perdió su vista en el basto cielo estrellado.

—Sí… puedo verlo… —susurró con un tono lleno de dicha y paz—… la luna más hermosa… que haya visto antes…

* * *

Dentro de la bodega, el yak y el zorro admiraban a su manera ese momento de reunión entre las dos presas, y no queriendo arruinar la atmósfera que se había formado, Zenzou o el Yax de ese mundo se dirigió a Gintonick.

—¿Así que el deber de un estudiante es crecer lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar a su maestro, eh? Yo siempre confié en mi viejo, así que yo nunca… ¡Oye, Gintonick!

Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, el vulpino se desplomó en el piso y alarmó al yak, quien se arrodilló enseguida para auxiliarlo.

—¡¿Oye Gin, estás…!? ¡Mph!

—Guarda silencio, greñudo —Nick cubrió el hocico de Zenzou con una pata para evitar que hiciera más ruido— No arruines el momento especial de Zanahorias, por favor… —susurró para no atraer más la atención hacia ellos.

El zorro apartó su zarpa de la boca de el Yax de ese mundo y se recostó bocarriba en el piso, revelando que la herida mortal que tenía en su vientre se había extendido y manchado con su propia sangre su yukata blanco. Como ninja experimentado, Zenzou conocía la fatalidad de esa lesión, y supo enseguida que poco o nada se podía hacer al respecto.

—¡Estás muriendo idiota! ¡Debemos avisarle a…!

—¿Para qué? Tú lo has dicho, estoy muriendo y toda la ciudad está ocupada atendiendo a los heridos por el incendio; para cuando logren encontrar a alguien que me cure, yo ya habré muerto —sentenció Gintonick sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida—. El otro sujeto también está en las últimas, pero si Zanahorias tiene que elegir entre despedirse de su antiguo maestro o de mí… prefiero que lo elija a él… como debió ser siempre…

Zenzou quería discutir con él, pero no hallaba fallos a su lógica. Intentó ponerse otra vez de pie para llamar a la coneja, pero una garra zorruna lo contuvo con debilidad. El yak suspiró pesadamente y accedió a conceder la última voluntad de un moribundo.

—Tú ganas, Gintoki, te dejaré morir lejos de la hembra que amas, pero al menos déjame burlarme a tu lado de tu honorable pero estúpida decisión hasta que dejes de respirar.

—Siempre y cuando no recuestes mi cabeza en tu regazo, sobre todo si todavía no te has puesto pantalones —sonrió sin energías.

—Genio y figura hasta la sepultura… literalmente… —hizo una mueca fingiendo divertirse ante la ironía de la situación.

* * *

A pocos instantes de despedirse de este mundo para siempre, Danzou o el Jack Savage de ese mundo recordó de pronto un último pendiente, un último pecado que debía expiar antes de irse.

—Tsukuyo… mi niña, lo lamento tanto…

—Ya no hable, maestro. Sea lo que sea, no se preocupe, ya quedó todo perdonado, no tiene porque…

—Yo lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero hay algo por lo que no puedes perdonarme así de fácil.

—Ya se lo dije, no…

—Asesiné a tu novio…

La Judy de ese mundo levantó las orejas casi por reflejo.

—Ma-maestro, ¿de-de-de qué está hablando? Yo nunca tuve novio…

—Sabes que me refiero a ese zorro, Tsukuyo.

—¡Pe-pero él no es mí novio…!

—Sea como sea, yo lo asesiné… aunque quizás aún puedas verlo con vida si me dejas aquí.

—No comprendo, Gintonick está sólo malherido, pero vivo, yo lo vi de pie cuando… ¡Maestro, no!

Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, la liebre se despojó de lo único que evitaba que muriera desangrado en cuestión de segundos y se arrancó el kunai del cuello. Antes de perder la consciencia, lanzó la cuchilla ninja dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba el yak y el zorro.

—Maes… ¡ah!

Danzou aprovechó la conmoción de Tsukuyo y se dejó caer al suelo, esperando que su alumna por fin lo dejará ir y fuera con el torpe zorro que dio la vida por ella y, aunque le fastidiaba reconocerlo, también por él. Se lo debía.

—Vete, mi niña… sé libre —Una voz menguante resonó en el aire.

Aunque Tsukuyo quería permanecer hasta los últimos instantes con la liebre, no pudo evitar ver hacía donde había ido a parar el kunai, ¿acaso su maestro intentó asesinar a Gintonick en un arranque de furia o locura? Pero al mirar adentro, observó que la cuchilla ensangrentada que lanzó Danzou se había clavado a pocos centímetros del piso cerca de un vulpino que estaba recostado en agonía.

—¡Gintonick! —clamó con aflicción y desesperación.

Tsukuyo no tardó en correr hasta donde estaba el zorro. Ya adentro no hizo más que confirmar sus temores y las palabras de su maestro. Nick estaba en el suelo y con un charco de un líquido oscuro que provenía de su vientre acuchillado.

—¡Gintonick, Gintonick! —Se arrodilló junto a él, muy aflijida—. ¡Por favor, resiste!

—Yax, ¡vaca estúpida! ¡Te dije que no la llamaras! —El zorro se quejó con apenas fuerzas.

—¡No fui yo, imbécil! —replicó Zenzou quitando un kunai incrustado cerca de él—. El bastardo de Danzou lanzó esto para llamar su atención y traerla aquí.

—Maldito seas Jack Savage, aún medio muerto sabes como fastidiarme… ¡argh! —Con su farsa al descubierto, no tenía caso seguir fingiendo que no le dolía nada.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —exigió la coneja entre molesta y al borde de la desesperación.

—Upsy, no pensé que fuera tan grave, pensé que sólo había sido un arañazo… je, je…

—¡Gintonick… idiota! —reprimió las ganas de decirle lo que pensaba de él, pero pensó enseguida que no quería que su última conversación con él fuera una pelea sin sentido. Deseaba con toda el alma que no fuera la última vez que discutía con él—. ¡Dime porque no me avisaste, maldito imbécil! —Aunque quizás, no quería comportarse como si esa fuera la última vez que hablarían.

—Zanahorias… yo no… quería que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros… pero por fin lo comprendí, él porque estoy en este mundo tan fumado y extraño…

—¿Ahora que idioteces dices…? ¡Tarado! —Los insultos no cesaban, quizás era un mecanismo de defensa para no derrumbarse, o una forma de canalizar su furia por lo que pasaba en esos momentos. Sea lo que fuera, más que animar al zorro o hacerlo reír, lo hacían forzar una sonrisa melancólica.

—Es mi castigo por no ser honesto contigo todo este tiempo, con la Zanahorias de mi mundo, Judy, mi Judy… por dejarme cegar por los celos, por no haber tenido el valor de confesarte lo que siento… Zana… Judy… no… Tsukuyo.

—¿Q-q-q-qué crees que estás haciendo, menso? —cuestionó furiosa y con varias lágrimas corriéndose por sus pómulos.

—Te amo, Pelusa —La tomó de las patas y se decidió a decirle aquellas palabras cursis y pomposas que nunca pudo decirle a la Zanahorias de su mundo. Quizás no era muy correcto dedicárselas a una coneja que se parece mucho a ella, pero algo en el fondo de su alma le decía que hacía lo correcto, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo—. Te quiero mucho, Zanahorias… sonará como sacado de una boba película romántica de esas que juras y me perjuras que no te gustan, pero que yo sé que ves; pero me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi… quizás, no fue un amor honesto en ese momento… es decir, ¡Dulces moras! Tenías un precioso trasero que el uniforme de policía no dejaba nada a la imaginación…

Quería golpearlo y reírse al mismo tiempo de sus ocurrencias, en verdad quería hacerlo. Pero ya no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Con una risa que no tardó en convertirse en llanto, se llevó la cabeza del vulpino a su regazo y la abrazó con suavidad y terneza.

—Entre otros atractivos tuyos que no noté hasta que nos vimos más de cerca y de frente. Aunque afuera de la cafetería, todo cambió —continuó un moribundo Nick narrando su extraña historia de amor con la coneja de su mundo—. Aunque era un zorro de la peor calaña e iba en contra de mi propio código de estafador, te di mi nombre confiado en que no nos veríamos de nuevo, me hubiera encantado haber salido contigo de manera más casual y sin compromiso… pero luego descubriste mi estafa y vi en ti algo más que un cuerpo o una cara bonita: tenías un intelecto que rivalizaba con el mío, y después me superaste en más de una vez, y entre más y más convivíamos, yo más y más me enamoraba de ti, Zanahorias; pero lo que te hizo dueña de este este torpe corazón fue el como salvaste mi vida en esa ocasión, y no me refiero a lo de jaguar salvaje, sino cuando me mostraste que confiabas en mí, que veías en mí algo más que un zorro charlatán: me veías como tú igual; me enseñaste que podía volver a confiar en los mamíferos. No sólo salvaste mi vida ese día, si no también mi alma, una sucia, cochina y poco pulida alma plateada, pero que volvió a brillar más que el oro más reluciente cuando me dejaste entrar a tu vida.

Aunque la Judy de ese mundo no era capaz de comprender al cien por ciento los detalles que el zorro le daba, la calidez de sus palabras, su tono sincero y ese extraño amor que tenía en sus ojos por ella lograron cautivarla y la hicieron capaz de recibir los sentimientos que el vulpino le podía transmitir con su ávida lengua y su curiosa forma de hablar.

—Aún así, pese lo mucho que estaba seguro por mis sentimientos hacía ti, no sabía si sería correspondido, igual que tu maestro, yo también tenía miedo, fui un cobarde que prefirió lastimarte y dejarte antes de que tú me lastimaras primero y me abandonaras. Todo por celos, todo por mi inseguridad, todo por no arriesgarme a buscar tu amor, y no luchar por él… lo lamento Zanahorias… lo lamento tanto…

Lágrimas de amargura cayeron por las mejillas de un malherido zorro física y emocionalmente, que aunque había liberado un gran peso bajo su pecho, sabía que no era suficiente y que ya era demasiado tarde. Después de todo, no eran tan diferente que esa tonta liebre. Su cobardía y su indecisión lo habían arruinado y se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error, y aunque ya le había confesado a ella lo que afligía su alma, Tsukuyo no era Judy, y al fin de cuentas, él no era su torpe zorro. ¿Para qué se había tomado la molestia?

Pero todo pensamiento de autocompasión fue interrumpido por un tibio beso que la coneja depositó en los labios de aquel guerrero caído.

Pese a su estado al borde de la muerte, Nick no lo pensó dos veces y correspondió enseguida la insolicitada pero bien aceptada muestra de afecto. Aunque la boca le sabía a sangre y la falta de respiración podría acelerar su propio deceso, nada arruinaría algo que estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo. ¿Era correcto corresponder un beso a quién se parece a la chica que amas, pero no lo es? Correcto o no, el zorro sintió en el fondo de su ser que finalmente había alcanzado los labios de la coneja con la que sueña cada noche desde que la conoció en esa paletería, no podía explicárselo ni le interesaba entenderlo, pero lo que sentía en ese momento era lo que siempre ha sentido con Zanahorias cerca pero mucho más. Y no quería que eso se terminara nunca.

Ignorando el dolor, lo extraño de la situación, que Yax los viera como un degenerado o que su vida estaba a nada de extinguirse, Nick besó apasionadamente a esa Judy como siempre lo quiso hacer, aún con una boca torpe, una lengua que exploraba una zona desconocida y unos colmillos que chocaban contra los enormes dientes de ella pero que al final lograron coordinarse en perfecta sincronía para darse la perfecta muestra de amor. Ambos amantes se complementaron por unos instantes con un tierno beso que duró más de lo planeado pero menos de lo pensado.

Con lentitud, apartaron sus hocicos unos milímetros del otro y aspiraron casi el mismo aire. Abrieron los ojos con pesadez luego de haberlos tenido cerrados lo que duró su improvisado beso y se vieron sonrientes.

—Te amo, Judy Tsukuyo Zanahorias Hopps Pelusa de mi corazón —musitó el zorro de corrido y sin respirar, con una ladina sonrisa triunfante.

—Y yo te amo Gin… ¿Gintonick? ¿¡Gintonick!? ¡NICK!

Quizás, el zorro no escuchó jamás las palabras que el amor de su vida le dedicó en su poco elegante lecho de muerte.

Y así como así, Nick dejó ese extraño mundo, para siempre.

* * *

_**Notas de…**_

_En vez del ya acostumbrado cuarto de infinito blanco y el letrero pintarrajeado de siempre, el lugar estaba cubierto de negro en su totalidad, aunque unos instantes después, se iluminó un pequeño cuadro donde había un único cartel con la leyenda:_

_**Preguntas y respuestas 8: El capítulo final**_

_A los pocos segundos, esa luz se apagó y la habitación volvió a oscurecerse; enseguida, otra fuente luminosa se encendió, revelando a un zorro rojo que tenía una túnica blanca y un micrófono de diadema. Permaneció sin moverse y con las patas entrelazadas hasta que abrió los ojos y movió la boca para decir:_

_—**Dori me**… **Interimo adapare**, **Dori me** —cantó Gintoki a la par que se escuchaba una conocida melodía—… **Ameno, ameno, latire latiremo… Dori me…** ¡Auch! —interrumpió su solemne canto, quejándose de dolor—. ¡Oigan, que les pasa, tarados! _

_El vulpino les reclamó furioso a sus compañeros, quienes lo habían interrumpido de un palmazo en la nuca para luego arrebatarle el micrófono con el que se disponía a interpretar el tema de Ameno._

_—¡Corta las payasadas, Gin! —le regaño furioso Shinpachi, el carnero de lentes y baja estatura—. ¿No ves que el fanfic del autor acaba de terminar en algo muy triste y tú sales con tus tonterías?_

_—El gafotas tiene razón, tarado-aru, —agregó Kagura, una zorra voladora que no puede dejar de decir 'aru' antes de cada pausa—, Un hombre acaba de morir-aru…_

_—Zorro. —El carnero la corrigió._

_—¡Tu mamá-aru! —Lo miró alzando el puño amenazantemente—. Acaba de morir el protagonista de la historia dramáticamente y tú lo arruinas con un meme rancio del año pasado-aru. Eso es caer muy bajo hasta para ti-aru._

_—¡Bueno ya, perdón mocosos! Pensé que estarían tan alegres como yo de que esta basura termine y volvamos a la normalidad._

_—Pero Gin, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo si te sigues burlando del autor? ¡Es la razón por la que nos convirtieron en furros en primer lugar!_

_—¡Y tampoco hemos respondido las preguntas aún-aru!_

_—Tranquilícense, mocosos. Por esa razón es por la que estaba tan feliz._

_—¿Q-q-quieres decir que tenemos preguntas? —cuestionó ansioso Shinpachi._

_—Así es, Patsuan. —Asintió Gintoki mientras sacaba unas tarjetas de su bolsillo—. Nos mandaron por fin una buena cantidad de preguntas por las que espero sea suficiente para… ¡argh!_

_Kagura se abalanzó contra el zorro y le arrebató los papeles. Shinpachi no se quedó atrás y tomó otra de las hojas._

_—¿Y qué estás esperando, Gin? _

_—¡Terminemos con esto de una vez-aru! _

_Enseguida Gintoki se reincorporó, sacudió sus ropas y de una de sus mangas extrajo un pedazo de papel._

_—Mocosos impacientes, y dicen que yo soy el inmaduro. ¡Ja! Pero en fin —sacó unos lentes, se los puso y comenzó a leer la nota—. Bien, bien, todas estas preguntas fueron enviadas por la misma seguidora loca… _

_—¡Gin! No insultes a nuestros lectores, ¡nos puede costar regresar a la normalidad!_

_—Sí, sí, sí, como si no nos pudiera ir peor. Pero como les iba diciendo, estas últimas preguntas las hizo la seguidora **LagrimasSolitarias**, que además de dejarnos unos comentarios hermosos donde nos reconoce a nosotros, los chicos de Yorozuya como los bestos personajes de este ficucho._

_—Y tú la llamaste loca-aru… _

_—Sí, ¡loca pero por nosotros! así que con mucho gusto, responderemos tus dudas. Entonces, aquí va la primera pregunta: **Los personajes de Gintama se quejan de ser furros pero dentro de si ¿realmente les gusta? **A ver, díganle chicos, empieza tú, Patsuan._

_—Pues… realmente no es tan malo como parece._

_—¡Lo sabía-aru! ¡Eres un furro de closet-aru!_

_—¡Kagura! No, no es eso, pero realmente no es tan malo, puedo hablar y actuar casi como cuando era humano, puedo usar mis audífonos y escuchar la música de mi dulce Otsu-chan. El exceso de lana es inconveniente y es un fastidio esquilarme._

_—Típico de otakus-aru, pasarsela en su cuarto encerrados "esquilándose" la marmota-aru…_

_—¡Esquilar significa cortar mi lana! ¡Ejem! Pero sí, realmente no veo que sea tan malo. ¿Y tú Kagura?_

_—Pues realmente me gusta la idea de volar y tener alas-aru. El problema fue que al menso del autor se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle todo el fic y prácticamente nunca pude hacerlo-aru, pero lo malo es que mi cuerpo es pequeño como el de una loli y eso quiere decir que soy un imán de degenerados furros lolicones y que mi estómago es pequeño y no puedo comer como antes-aru. ¿Y tú, Gin-aru?_

_—Pues yo realmente prefiero mi cuerpo de humano, y ya que no es la primera vez que me transforman en un animal, al menos esta vez fue uno más parecido a un humano, puedo caminar en dos patas, hablar y jugar pachinko sin problemas, aunque extraño mis firmes y bien torneadas pompis de humano, debo admitir que tener una cola suave y esponjosa en su lugar no es tan malo. Creo que eso sería la única mugre cosa que voy a extrañar de este cuerpo de furro —comentó Gintoki con melancolía rascando una de sus orejitas zorrunas._

_—Bueno, bueno. —El carnero de lentes tomó la palabra—. Pasando a la siguiente duda de la señorita **LagrimasSolitarias**, dice así: **Y Chinpachi ¿me dejas quitarte la virginidad en esta época festiva? Les pagaría al otro par si es una afirmativa. **¿Esperen, qué? ¿¡E-e-en serio preguntó esto!? —El de lentes se puso rojo de la cara_

_—¡Yo la respondó-aru! —Kagura alzó un ala emocionada_

_—¡Pero tú no puedes responder eso, yo soy Shinpachi! —gritó nervioso y muy sonrojado._

_—¡Me vale-aru! A cambio de la virginidad de esta oveja casta-aru, tendrás que darnos una tonelada de algas secas-aru._

_—¡Y otra de leche de fresa!_

_—¿¡También tú, Gin!?_

_—El trato se hará hoy a la media noche y en el puerto-aru. Tú trae lo que te pedimos y nosotros te entregaremos a este corderito amarrado para que le quites lo virgen de una vez-aru._

_—¡Chicos, ya basta! Obviamente esto fue una broma de la lectora, y aunque fuera real, lo siento, ESO NO ESTÁ EN VENTA. —gritó furioso, avergonzado y muy, muy ruborizado._

_—Ay, qué dramático-aru. Como si valiera mucho-aru… _

_—Yo que tú aceptaba, Patsuan. Es la primera y última chica que de segura querrá hacerte un macho… al menos, gratis…_

_—¿¡Podemos responder otra pregunta, mejor!?_

_—¡Buh-buh! —balbuceó Gintoki imitando un bebé—. Bueno, bueno, continuaremos con las negociaciones más tarde. La siguiente pregunta que nos mandaron es: **¿Nick y esa Judy se enamoraron?** Esta yo la respondo. Aunque el autor hace un esfuerzo por hacernos creer que se enamoran de verdad, ya que este fic no es más que un Nicudy disfrazado, yo creo que no. Hay atracción, seguro, pero no pasa de eso, y si se enamoraran, ¿sería raro, no? Estarían amando a la versión del mundo alterno y no a sus verdaderos amores, aunque por alguna razón tanto Nick como la Tsukuyo de su mundo los ven como iguales._

_—Pues yo digo que si se enamoraron-aru Por eso la pechugona de Tsukuyo y el otro Gin se besuquearon-aru. Quizás no fue la mejor historia romántica del mundo-aru, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que es una mejor historia de amor que Crepúsculo-aru._

_—Y yo opino que es simplemente una duda abierta que dejó el autor a libre interpretación._

_—Vaya, pero que flojo nos salió ese tipo entonces. Oh, por cierto, Patsuan, dale vuelta a la tarjeta, ahí está la última pregunta de tu novia. Toda tuya._

_—¡E-e-e-ella no es mi novia! —El carnero bramó con la cara roja de la pena—. Pero lo leeré, dice: **PD: Sigue en pie lo del comentario pasado Shinpachi, aunque el autor tarde en actualizar cualquier época es festiva para quitarte la virginidad. **¡Wey, ya! Diga, ¡chicos, ya basta! ¡Ya les dije que no!_

_—Amiga, ya deja de hacerte la difícil —Gintoki le respondió con ironía al carnero de lentes—. No te hagas del rogar y acepta. Es por tu bien._

_—Y por el nuestro-aru. Yo quiero esas algas y comerlas como puerca-aru._

_—¡Con mayor razón no lo aceptaré, Kagura!_

_—No estás ayudándome, mocosa… _

_—Pues dejemos al virgen-aru, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta-aru._

_—Esa era la última —Gintoki indicó relajándose de hombros._

_—Eso quiere decir-aru… ¿Qué ya acabamos-aru? ¿¡Qué ya podemos volver a la normalidad-aru!? —La chica murciélago preguntó emocionado y con ojos brillosos._

_—Técnicamente sí, pero no creo que sea inmediato, habrá que hablar con el autor primero y… _

_—Pfff, tonterías Patsuan, nosotros ya cumplimos lo que nos pidió el autor, incluso nos sacamos preguntas de la manga el 80% de las veces porque prácticamente nadie lee este ficucho ni lo comenta, hasta debería darnos dinero por el trabajo extra que le dimos, pero pues yo no quiero nada más de él, con que nos vuelva humanos es suficiente para mí, así que… ¡Morfosis, amigos!_

_Detrás de sus cinturas, los tres animales sacaron una extraña hebilla dorada que tenía una imagen con su rostro humano, y al ritmo de cierta tonada poderosa, la mostraron delante de ellos y enunciaron lo que mejor los representa._

_—¡Azúcar! —clamó Gintoki._

_—¡Flores-aru, diga, algas secas-aru! —bramó Kagura._

_—¡Lentes! —espetó Shinpachi confundido— Espera, ¿qué diantres estamos haciendo? ¿¡Y porqué yo soy sólo lentes!?_

_Pese a sus increíbles poses y asombrosa sincronización en su coreografía, ninguno de los mamíferos presentes se transformó en humano ni en un ranger del poder ni en nada._

_—¿Qué pasó, Tommy-aru, diga, Gin-aru? ¿Por qué no regresamos a la normalidad-aru?_

_—No tengo idea, Kagura, tal vez no debí comprar esos Power Morphers piratas, oh, espera, se los compré a un tipo español, quizás habrá que decirlo en castellano: Tíos, ¡a metamorfosearse! —aulló Gintoki en un acento andaluz._

_Pero nuevamente, nada extraordinario pasó._

_—¿Y ahora qué, Gin-aru?_

_—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no podemos regresar a la normalidad?_

_—No lo sé, Gin, pero creo que será mejor ir con el autor del fic y preguntarle, quizás aún nos quiere para algo más o…_

_—¡No Patsuan! ¿De eso se va a tratar ahora? ¿Vamos a estar de sus secretarias toda la vida? ¿Nos pedirá otra cosa para hacernos creer que volveremos a la normalidad? —le cuestionó Gintoki con antipatía—. No gracias Patsuan, ya soporté muchos capítulos de hacer estupideces con ustedes para nada, tanto huir y correr del Furronator, hacer payasada y media, complacer a los pocos fans que tenemos y ser ignorado por la mayoría de los lectores que ni un mísero comentario preguntando por nosotros nos han hecho. Ya estoy cansado de esto, Patsuan._

_—Pero Gin… —el carnero de lentes lo intentó refutar, pero no pudo, en el fondo se sentía igual—… odio admitirlo, pero esta vez creo que tienes razón… _

_—Ya para que el gafotas esté de acuerdo contigo-aru, quiere decir que está fea la cosa-aru… oh, y ahora-aru, ¿quién podrá defendernos-aru?_

_—¡YO!_

_De la tierra no emergió ningún simpático insecto rojiamarillo, sino un colosal y nada amigable ogro verde con la cabeza pixeleada y dispuesto a hacer lo que mejor hace: aterrorizar a los peludos protagonistas de esta sección._

_—¡Por fin! ¡Los tengo! ¡PIIIIIIIIINCHES FURROS!_

_—¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!_

_Debido al estrepitoso movimiento del suelo, la tercia animalesca terminó siendo lanzada a unos cuantos metros de la zona de impacto, para enseguida, levantarse con prisa ante una inminente persecución que amenazaba sus vidas._

_—¡Oh, no! ¡Gin, nos volvió a encontrar, huyamos… ! —chilló Shinpachi asustado._

_Sin embargo, la zarpa zorruna de Gintoki contuvo a su amigo._

_—No Patsuan, no volveremos a huir. No más._

_—¡Pero Gin-aru! ¡Él es muy grande y fuerte-aru! ¡Cómo el Tigre Toño-aru, pero más grande, verde, feo y que odia a los furros sin razón-aru!_

_—Puede que sea cierto, y puede que no tengamos oportunidad contra él, pero si nuestro destino es estar atrapados en estos peludos cuerpos y viviendo en estas aburridas notas de autor improvisadas para toda la eternidad, prefiero no hacerlo corriendo siempre de un meme feo que nos detesta sin un motivo claro. —En ese momento de tensión, Gintoki observó a sus dos compañeros a los ojos—. No puedo obligarlos a seguir mi camino u obligarlos a exponer sus vidas, pero como yo lo veo, prefiero por una vez en esta asquerosa historia dar pelea y luchar con ese desgraciado apalea furros o morir en el intento. ¿Están conmigo chi…?_

_El zorro no pudo completar la pregunta aunque tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, pues la ala de la chica y la pezuña del carnero lo tomaron de ambas garras para responderle sin palabras, estarían con él hasta el último aliento de sus furras vidas._

_—Chicos… —Gintoki los miró sorprendido, mas luego les sonrió orgulloso y decidido a terminar con el gigante verde—… Muy bien, mocosos, enseñémosle a ese traga cebollas cómo resolvemos las cosas en Gintama._

_Los otros dos mamíferos asintieron y le regresaron el gesto con seguridad._

_—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué veo? —bramó el Shr… incógnito ogro verde—. A los pinches furritos les crecieron las pelotas, ¿eh? ¡Pues adelante! ¡Así me ocuparé más rápido de ustedes, Pin… ¡UUUUHHHHHHHH!_

_Sin dejarlo terminar de insultarlos, la intrépida Kagura se lanzó contra él de un fuerte cabezazo que impactó en su entrepierna._

_—¡AYYYYYY, MI PICHU… —La reacción dolorosa del ogro verde no se hizo esperar, mientras colocaba ambas manos en su ingle._

_—¡Kagura! —La llamó el carnero de lentes con preocupación corriendo hacia ella._

_—Estoy bien-aru— la vulpina voladora estaba tambaleándose de pie y con la mirada perdida—… bien mareada-aru. Siento que fui a estrellar mi cabeza en unos huevos-aru…_

_—¡Kagura!_

_—Pero de avestruz-aru… _

_—¡Shinpachi, cuidado!_

_—¿Oh? ¡Ah!_

_El monstruo verde apartó una de sus manos para intentar aplastar al mamífero de lentes con su puño, pero la alerta oportuna de Gintoki lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar la acometida._

_—¡Shinpachi, ataquémoslo nosotros en lo que Kagura se repone! —el zorro ordenó desenvainando una espada de madera que no había tenido el valor o necesidad de usar hasta ahora—. ¡Es hora de que hagas todo lo que te enseñé! —Se colocó en posición ofensiva listo a pelear en cualquier momento._

_—¡Pero tú no me enseñaste nada! —Sin dudarlo, Shinpachi también desenfundó una katana de acero y la colocó delante de él con ambas pezuñas, en posición defensiva—. Además, necesitamos un plan._

_—Tranquilo Patsuan, yo tengo un plan: ¡atacar! ¡AHHHHH!_

_Sin miedo a nada, Gintoki corrió con su bokken en pata dispuesto a terminar con la amenaza antifurros._

_—Lindo mondadientes —Shr, que diga, el misterioso ogro se burló con una risa estruendosa— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sacarme la comida de los dien…? ¡Ah, argh… ahhhhhh! ¡Furro asqueroso!_

_El comentario sarcástico del coloso verde fue acallado cuando Gintoki osciló su sable de madera, y pese al material aparentemente débil de su espada, fue capaz de arañar su tosca piel._

_—Cuidado, don comedia, tanto chiste podría matarte… —el zorro le respondió con sorna._

_—¡PIIIIIIIINCHE FURRO! —bramó Shr… ¡ya saben quién! Mientras se abalanzó contra el vulpino samurái._

_—¡Shinpachi, tu turno!_

_De un gran salto, Gintoki esquivo el feroz puño de la bestia del pantano y mientras este estaba confundido, lo recibió un enfurecido carnero que usó su espada metálica para herir al monstruo a los ojos, consiguiendo sólo arañar uno de ellos, pues de un fuerte manotazo, el ogro mandó a volar al joven carnero espadachín._

_—¡Argh! —el mamífero de lentes escupió sangre tras chocar brutalmente contra una pared del lugar._

_—¡Shinpachi! —El zorro volteó a ver el estado de su aliado, pero enseguida regresó la vista a su verde oponente—. ¡Desgraciado!_

_Cegado por la ira, Gintoki trató de vengar a su compañero herido, pero pese a lograr encestar un par de cortes con su espada, el coloso verde hizo retumbar la tierra con sus poderosas piernas, y cuando el samurái zorruno perdió el balance, Shr, es decir, el ogro apalea furros lo tomó con una mano y con la otra le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó a unos metros lejos de él, pero cerca de un malherido Shinpachi._

_—¡Me lleva la chingada con ustedes, pinches furros! —rugió un tuerto y muy furioso ogro—. ¡Los haré abono para mi huerto, puti…! ¡Argh! ¿¡Tú otra vez, pinche furrita!?_

_Kagura se había recuperado y al ver a sus amigos en apuros, enterró sin dudar sus colmillos vampirescos en la pierna del temible monstruo, sin embargo, este no se inmutó ante su ataque y sin pensarlo, la tomó de sus alas y la despegó de su extremidad. Para su infortunio, la mordida de la chica murciélago fue tan profunda que terminó por arrancarle la piel y hacerlo sangrar tras separarla pierna._

_—¡ARRGGGGGGHHHHHH! ¡Maldita hija de tu furra madre! —rugió con potencia dirigiendo su voz a la zorra voladora— ¡Te mataré en este…!_

_—Guácala de perro-aru, sabes peor de lo que hueles-aru —se quejó sin miedo Kagura mientras le escupía a la cara sangre y trozos de carne que le había arrebatado—. No sé en qué estaba pensando-aru… _

_—¡Muere!_

_Sin tentarse el corazón, el horrible ogro ensangrentado azotó el cuerpo de la vulpina voladora contra el suelo, luego le dio un fuerte pisotón y luego, otro, y otro, y varios más en lo que una nube de polvo se alzaba tras la sucesión de fuertes golpes._

_—Que maldita peste… —El monstruo verdoso se limpió las manos aliviado, pero tras disiparse la polvareda, los ojos inyectados de sangre del 'Furronator' se abrieron al no notar el cuerpo de la molesta hembra—… ¿Dónde se metió esa pende…?_

_El ogro se ahogó en cólera cuando sintió que la zorra vulpina se encontraba parada encima de su calva como si nada._

_—Muy lento, Nappa-aru —dijo Kagura cruzada de alas._

_Cegado por la ira y dispuesto a terminar con esa molesta peste, el coloso verde se dio un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza al fallar en aplastar a la murciélaga que había esquivado su acometida y ahora permanecía sentada en el hombro de la bestia._

_—¡Fallaste de nuevo-aru!_

_—¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH, PIIIIIIIIIIICHE FURRA!_

_El grito del verdoso titán iba acompañado de una apestosa nube que mareó a la vulpina voladora y la hizo perder su balance, cayendo al suelo casi desmayada por el pestilente hedor que salía del ogro._

_—¡Puaj-aru! ¡Apesta a cebolla podrida-aru! —La chica abanicó sus alas no para intentar volar, si no para disipar el desagradable olor que la desconcentró—. ¡Y lo peor es que hasta los ojos me arden-aru! ¡No puedo ver nada-aru!_

_—¡Ahora verás el infierno, PINCHE FURRA!_

_Pese a estar casi ciega, Kagura logró rodar en el suelo y esquivar las veloces acometidas del coloso verde, por desgracia no fue capaz de eludir una patada espartana que la dejó fuera de combate y a merced del Furro Slayer._

_—Ahora sí, ¡MUERE!_

_—¡Kagura!_

_Gintoki se lanzó por la chica murciélago y logró tomarla de sus brazos para salvarla a tiempo, luego la arrojó cerca del desmayado carnero y sostuvo con ambas patas su espada de madera, dispuesto a proteger a sus amigos con su vida._

_—¿Así que tu quieres ser el primero en morir? ¡Perfecto!_

_Sin importarle las heridas ni la sangre que ya escurría por su frente, el samurái zorruno se abalanzó contra el gigantesco ogro para retenerlo, pero sus reflejos estaban tan alterados por la contusión que, sin mucho esfuerzo, fueron contenidos por la enorme mano de la bestia fétida._

_—Yo me quedaré con esto, gracias —Shr… el monstruo verde respondió con ironía, arrebatándole su bokken y partiéndolo sin dificultad en dos—. Y ahora, te haré lo mismo que a tu mondadientes, ¡o mejor aún! ¡Se lo haré primero a tus pinches amigüitos!_

_El ogro se giró para intentar tomar a uno de sus inconscientes compañeros, pero las pequeñas zarpas de Gintoki apenas retuvieron la enorme y colosal mano del ogro_

_—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —bramó apretando sus colmillos._

_—¡Y así será!_

_Sin más contemplaciones, el ogro usó su extremidad libre y capturó con su palma el cráneo zorruno de Gintoki, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Dado a la presión con la que lo sometía, el vulpino no tardó en perder las fuerzas y voluntad de sostener al ogro con sus garras y lo liberó._

_Con ambas manos libres, la horrenda bestia apalea furros tomó la cabeza del zorro y lo elevó unos metros en el aire, viéndolo a los ojos entre sus dedos._

_—¿Unas últimas palabras antes de que te aplaste como una uva, pinche furro?_

_Unos segundos pasaron sin respuesta, y el ogro estuvo a punto de comprimir su sangrante cabeza, pero logró escuchar una débil contestación._

_—Seh… por qué… ¿por qué…? ¿¡Por qué odias tanto a los furros!? —bramó a todo pulmón con las pocas energías que le quedaban._

_—¿Por qué? ¡Es sencillo! —le replicó el ogro en un tono burlón y socarrón— ¡Porqué todos los furros son unos zoofilicos degenerados que tienen perversiones sexuales con animales y comparten sus fetiches y manías asquerosas con toda persona que se encuentran! Son un cáncer para todos que debe ser erradicado. Todos son seres repugnantes que no conformes con su propia especie quieren hacer cochinadas con cualquier cosa que se mueva y tenga pelos, o plumas, o escamas o hasta robots con formas de animales. ¡Me dan asco, me repugnan, y si nadie va a hacer nada contra esos enfermos mentales, ¡yo lo haré! ¿Satisfecho pinche furrito…? ¿Uh?_

_Tras su no tan breve explicación, el malvado ogro calló tras escuchar algo que no se esperó. Una risa del zorro que estaba entre sus palmas a punto de ser aplacado para siempre._

_—¿Qué te parece tan divertido? ¿Acaso estás delirando y perdiste la razón antes de morir?_

_—¿Sabes que es gracioso? —el vulpino dijo con voz firme— Yo solía pensar casi como tú antes de comenzar esta historia, tenía una fuerte aversión ante los furros y su fandom, incluso cuando el desgraciado del autor me transformó literalmente en uno, mi opinión no cambió mucho —comentó Gintoki en un tono irónico—. Pero conforme los capítulos pasaron, leyendo los comentarios de los seguidores de esta historia, conociendo a los lectores y con la historia misma, me di cuenta que los furros no era nada como los comentarios en Internet los expresan. Es cierto, hay enfermitos y casos extremos, y cielos, esos horrendos fetiches, jamás veas páginas furras sin los filtros adecuados, pero en sí, la comunidad no es tan mala, hay personas como tú o como yo, que sólo tiene una forma de ver distinta la vida y quieren a los animales y furros de otra forma, pero en el fondo, no son muy distintos a nosotros. Hay más gente agradable con la que vale la pena juntarse. Ser furro… no es tan malo._

_—¿Qué pendejadas dices, pinche furro? ¿¡Dices que soy igual a ellos!? ¡No me hagas reír!_

_—Claro que no lo eres, a diferencia de ti, no todos generalizan y no ven más allá de sus ojos, no odian sin razón o basados en cosas que leyeron, se informan y conviven con las personas y furros que en verdad valen la pena y no se dejan guiar por estereotipos y el odio barato. Si hay algo rescatable de cosas como esa pelicucha de Zootopia, es a tolerar y respetar a otros sin prejuzgar, algo que parece que tú, no aprendiste ni en tu propia película._

_—¡Cállate, pinche furro! ¡Ni siquiera soy el mismo ogro estúpido de esa película!_

_—Lo sé, el verdadero ogro del pantano sabe lo que significa ser rechazado y no lo hace, incluso su verdadero amigo es un furro, un burro hablador, molesto y que nunca caería en un truco barato como este… _

_—¿Qué dices… ?_

_—¡Kagura, Shinpachi, AHORA!_

_—¿¡QUÉ!?_

_El monstruo verde volteó a todos lados y ya no vio al carnero ni a la zorra voladora._

_—¿¡Dónde, DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁN!?_

_Muy tarde, el ogro se percató de que arriba de él estaba una chica murciélago, sobrevolando encima de él con un carnero entre sus patas, al que soltó enseguida y este, con una katana de acero cayó a una gran velocidad producto de la gravedad y se dirigió contra él._

_—¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_De un fuerte tajo, Shinpachi hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer en su serie y cortó una de las muñecas de la bestia, soltando enseguida al zorro y haciéndolo perder una de sus manos._

_—¡ARRGHHHHHHHH, PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCHES FURROSSSSSSSSSSS! —el enorme monstruo del pantano exclamó soltando un alarido infernal. —¡MALDITOS, PINCHES FURROS ASQUEROSOS, LOS MATARÉ, LOS MATARÉ A TODOS EN ESTE… ARGH!_

_La bestia, pese al inmenso dolor que sentía por su extremidad amputada, trató de acabar de una vez por todas con ellos, pero enseguida se vio inmovilizado de su pierna lastimada por Kagura, mientras que de su brazo aún intacto era sostenido a duras penas por el carnero de lentes._

_—¡Vamos Gin-aru, acábalo-aru! —chilló la zorra voladora._

_—¡Termina con esto de una vez, Gin! —Shinpachi le rogó al vulpino mientras retenía al monstruo con apremio._

_—Chicos… —decía Gintoki mientras se ponía de pie— ¡No los defraudaré!_

_Más decidido que nunca, el zorro rojo y de alma plateada recogió la espada de acero del suelo con la que Shinpachi le cortó la mano al furronator y se encaminó a exterminar a su agresor._

_—¡SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME PINCHES FURROS PARA QUE PUEDA MATARLOS! —se agitaba el ogro con desesperación._

_—Oye, Furro Slayer, ya tengo listas mis últimas palabras para ti. —Sonrió colocando la espada para un ataque final._

_Y de un gran salto, Gintoki se elevó por los aires al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas patas y el sable detrás de su espalda, para finalmente descender con gran aceleración cerca de la cabeza de la horrenda bestia verde, oscilando su arma de atrás para adelante, de arriba hacia abajo para encestar el golpe final._

_—¡SOME… BODY!_

_De un corte limpio, la espada de acero atravesó el cuello del verdoso ogro decapítándolo enseguida y acabando con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego de que los pies de Gintoki tocaran el suelo y la pesada cabeza desprendida del cuerpo del ogro hiciera lo mismo, una lluvia de sangre roja empezó a empapar a los tres furros presentes._

_—¿Lo hicimos-aru? ¿Ganamos-aru? —dijo Kagura, soltando el enorme cadáver._

_—Gin… —Shinpachi susurró viendo al zorro._

_—Si mocosos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos juntos. —Gintoki sonrió cansado pero con sinceridad a sus queridos compañeros._

_Sin importarles mojarse demás con los fluidos corporales de su enemigo caído, los tres animales se acercaron entre sí y se dieron un fraternal abrazo acompañado de una felicidad comunal._

_—Gracias chicos, los amo #NoHomo —el vulpino bromeo inclinando su frente con la de ellos._

_Enseguida los tres amigos rieron entre hombros y con los ojos cerrados, manchados de una brisa roja hasta que después de un par de minutos, la inusual lluvia se esfumó y dejo en su lugar el cuerpo de tres personajes de anime de proporciones humanas._

_—Oye Patsuan, soy yo o te acaba de crecer la mano._

_—Gin de que estás… ¿dijiste mano? —Abrió los ojos de repente._

_—Sí, mano, como solías… —Gintoki hizo lo mismo._

_—¿Por qué se separan-aru? ¿Qué son, gays… aru… ? ¡Gin, chicos-aru!_

_Finalmente se dieron cuenta que habían regresado a la normalidad. La sangre así como el cuerpo del su antiguo rival se había esfumado y ellos habían recobrado su verdadera apariencia._

_Incrédulos, comenzaron a tocar sus propios cuerpos para comprobar que eran los mismos. Shinpachi sintió sus dedos de la mano, Kagura comprobó que seguía siendo copa B, pero que algún día crecería y Gintoki se llevó ambas palmas a sus posaderas y sintió sus glúteos que había añorado hace bastantes capítulos._

_—¡Regresamos a la normalidad!_

_Otro abrazo grupal no se hizo esperar pero este fue seguido por lágrimas de felicidad y uno que otro moco de parte de la chica peliroja, Kagura._

_—¡No puedo creerlo! —El chico de lentes y peinado de hongo exclamó gustoso— Somos nosotros mismos de nuevo._

_—¡Sí! ¡Mis bebés están de vuelta! —proclamó glorioso el hombre de cabello plateado, ojos de pez muerto y amado líder del grupo. ¡Ya no somos más unos furros asquerosos!_

_—¡Gin! ¿Qué no aprendiste nada? ¿Qué fue ese discurso de que no era tan malo ser un furro? _

_—¿Qué, eso? Pffff, por favor Patsuan, sólo lo dije para hacer tiempo y que ustedes lograran tomarlo desprevenido para acabar con él, no fueron más que patrañas. ¿Gustarme ser un furro? ¡Vaya estupidez! ¡Ni la cola más suave y esponjosa del mundo puede compararse a mis firmes y bien paraditas nalguitas! ¡Ja, ja, ja…! —Se rió el arrogante samurái mientras se daba palmadas en el trasero._

_—¡Por favor, Gin! ¿Qué no recuerdas que eso fue lo que provocó que nos convirtieran en furros en primer lugar? Seguro que tu discurso fue lo que nos regresó nuestra apariencia natural y no la sangre de Sh… el furronator._

_—¿Qué tonterías dices, gafotas-aru? ¡Obviamente regresamos a la normalidad al derrotar al jefe final de este feo fanfic-aru!_

_—¡Los fanfics no tienen jefes finales, Kagura! ¡Y tampoco hables mal de los fics! ¿Quieres que el autor nos vuelva a volver furros!_

_—Meh, el autor me tiene sin cuidado, ya demostramos que el autor no hace nada y actualiza cuando le de la gana, ese furro otaco brownie…_

_—Es otaku, y brony, ¡y no le digas así al autor!_

_—¡Lo que sea, Patsuan! Ese follamulas no me asusta, no es más que palabras… además, ya acabó su feo fic, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Repetir el mismo chiste con el que comenzó la historia? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… _

_Inmediatamente, del cielo cayó un potente rayo de energía que estaba formado por los siete colores del arco iris que impactó a nuestros tres protagonistas, quienes sólo gritaron en agonía hasta que la luz multicolor se disipó y dejó en su lugar tres cuerpos recostados._

_—Argh… yo y mi bocota —dijo la voz Gintoki desde el suelo._

_—¡¿Tenías que hacer exactamente lo mismo que nos metió en problemas la primera vez!? —exclamó la voz de Shinpachi con un tono desesperado._

_—¡Gin, eres un baboso-aru! —la aguda voz de Kagura también reprendió a su líder._

_—Oye, tranquilo viejo… y niñita. Si nos volvió a hacer furros sólo tenemos que volver a derrotar a su respectivo furronator y… oigan, que pasa, ¿por qué no puedo pararme en dos piernas…?_

_—¡Gin(-aru)! —Los otros dos dijeron al unísono sorprendidos._

_—¿Qué establos está pasan…? ¿Chicos?_

_Gintoki vio con horror que sus compañeros habían sido transformados nuevamente, pero esta vez no en un carnero o una zorra voladora como la ocasión anterior, esta vez ambos habían sido transformados en… ¡unos ponis! Shinpachi era un unicornio enano, Kagura una potranca con alas y Gintoki un poni terrestre con una cabellera plateada y muy peinable._

_—Oh no… me convertí en aquello que juré destruir hace mucho tiempo… ¡ME CONVERTÍ EN UNA ASQUEROSA BURRA DE COLOR! ¡SOMOS UNOS MALDITOS BRONIES!_

_Como si no pudiera empeorar las cosas, de la tierra emergió un gigante mucho más grande que el apalea furros, sólo que este no tenía piel verde, era de tez morena y usaba unos enormes lentes de botella, además de portar una hoodie morada que recordaba a cierta princesa alicornio de una caricatura._

_—¿BURRA DE COLOR? ¿MALDITOS BRONIES? —repitió el gigante con una voz grave— ¡OYE VIEJO, ESO ES UN INSULTO PARA MÍ!_

_Los tres ponis se quedaron con el hocico abierto tras ver el nuevo enemigo a vencer._

_—Gin… _

_—No digas más… Shinpachi, Kagura. ¡Corran por su vida!_

_Y así, nuestros tres valientes protagonistas de las pseudonotas de autor huyeron galopando y lejos del Niñote Poni quién estaba dispuesto a darle a esos tres equinos maleducados una pequeña lección sobre la magia de la amistad._

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

De un fuerte grito en la noche, Nick Wilde despertó de una horrenda pesadilla en la que moría en un mundo distinto al suyo.

Respirando con dificultad y sudando frío, el vulpino cayó en cuenta que se encontraba sano y salvo en una habitación de su mundo, o al menos eso parecía. Luego de verificar que no tuviera ninguna herida mortal en el estómago, el zorro suspiró aliviado.

Quitándose el exceso de sudor de su frente y poniéndose de pie, Nick se dirigió a la ventana con prisa, y al levantar las cortinas, reconoció la iluminada noche de la ciudad que no duerme: Zootopia. No había antiguas casas japonesas, ni naves de vela volando en el cielo ni nada de las cosas extrañas que vio en esa realidad alterna donde Judy tenía pechos enormes y era una ninja asesina. Definitivamente estaba en casa.

—Así que… sólo fue un sueño… ay, dulces moras, que alivio…

El zorro se relajó de hombros con una enorme paz y sin dudarlo pasó al baño de su departamento para responder al llamado de la naturaleza. Luego de lavarse las patas y notar que aún era de noche, decidió reanudar su descanso e intentar dormir en su extraña cama matrimonial; para cuando Nick se había acurrucado cómodamente en el colchón, una pata conejuda muy familiar lo abrazó por detrás.

—¿Pero qué…? —susurró Nick confundido, abriendo los ojos con premura.

Antes de siquiera protestar, pudo percibir en la oscuridad la pata que parecía ser de Judy, con un anillo de bodas en uno de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que notó que su propia zarpa vulpina tenía una sortija matrimonial que hacía juego con la de la coneja.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Él estaba casado, era un feliz zorro que se había desposado con…

—Amor… ¿Todo bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, corazón?

Sin embargo, Nick reconoció la dulce voz de la tierna presa con la que había contraído nupcias.

Y no era la de Judy.

Mientras el vulpino perdía el color del rostro y volvía a sudar frío, volteó lentamente la cabeza para confirmar a quién pertenecía esa voz grave pero extrañamente familiar.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso o… te conformas con uno de mis masajes que tanto te gustan, mi zorrito especial?

A Nick casi se le salen los ojos de las cuentas cuando aún en la oscuridad pudo notar el rostro del estúpido y sensual Jack Savage.

Intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a su situación, Nick Wilde hizo lo único que cualquier macho 100% heterosexual hubiera hecho en su situación.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gritar a todo pulmón dramáticamente.

_**¿El Fin?**_


End file.
